¡Que le corten la cabeza!
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Hinata es esquizofrenia, mutismo y psicosis, es vacío, es color blanco. Kakashi es psiquiatra, es oscuro pasado, es misterio. De pronto ha llegado un nuevo integrante al hospital mental que estará dispuesto a que la chica muda hable y revele sus secretos, sin saber las consecuencias que aquello traería. /KakaHina
1. En mi mundo

¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fic para la sección kakahina que tiene muy pocos para mi gusto, así que vine a aportar mi granito de arena para apoyar.

He tenido muchos problemas para escribir el final, de hecho aún no lo tengo y me he estado quebrando la cabeza hasta que pensé: "Lu, primero checa si en verdad les gustará el fanfic..." y bueno, eso hago ahora.

Bueno, Dios me ampare con este fanfic. Espero que les guste.

.

* * *

**"Nunca desapareceré**

**siempre estaré aquí...**

**susurrando"**

* * *

…

**Capítulo 1: En mi mundo**

**G**ritos de muerte…

Los vecinos asustados llaman a la policía rápido, saben que algo muy malo está ocurriendo en la casa de los Hyuga porque han escuchado varios disparos intermitentes.

La policía no tarda en llegar, son rápidos, eso es algo bueno que tiene la ciudad de Lobo.

— ¡Abra la puerta! –gritan los encargados.

No se escucha nada dentro de la gran casona blanca. Solo hay un perturbador silencio. Derriban la puerta, están decididos a encontrar al causante que corrompe la paz en Lobo. Lo que encuentran los deja atónitos. Son tres cadáveres mutilados con los rostros desencajados, sangre por todo el piso y en las paredes, un inmundo olor a muerte… sea lo que haya pasado seguramente los pobres sufrieron mucho y, al lado de los tres cadáveres… estaba una chica viva.

— ¡He, tú! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! –exclama el policía pero la sospechosa no parece estar en este mundo. Al menos no su mente.

La chica está vestida con una bata blanca, de rodillas, sentada sobre sus pies al lado de una pequeña niña parecida a ella. Tiene la bata manchada de sangre, al igual que las manos y las mejillas. Con una mano detiene una pistola y con la otra un cuchillo lleno de sangre que aún gotea. Mira con sus ojos vacíos -como si no estuviera ahí realmente- algún punto específico de la pared blanca que contrasta con la sangre roja.

— ¡Suelta tu arma! –le gritan, pero ella está como en trance. Ella está perdida entre sus propias memorias que reviven una y otra vez, recordándole lo que pasó con crueldad.

Aquella tarde la noticia se esparció por toda la ciudad de Lobo. Una chica de aproximadamente 18 años de edad que identificaron como Hinata Hyuga, que iba a la preparatoria, había sido encontrada en su casa donde presuntamente tuvo un episodio de locura en el que asesino a sangre fría a su padre, su pequeña hermana y a su primo. La sospechosa ya se hallaba arrestada por la policía local, pero al parecer no había salido del trance desde hace cinco días, por lo que una serie de psicólogos del condado la declararon mentalmente enferma y la internaron en el sanatorio a las afueras de la ciudad.

Nadie podía olvidar esa noticia; era la primera vez que ocurría algo así en una ciudad tan tranquila como esa, los habitantes estaban alterados.

* * *

¡Mierda!

¡Ya eran las 7:00am, llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo! ¿Cuál era su hora de entrada…?

— ¡A las siete! –recordó Kakashi mientras se duchaba a toda prisa. – ¡OUCH! –y para colmo se dio un tremendo golpazo al resbalarse con el jabón.

Con un moretón en el trasero que le dolía como los mil demonios, se vistió rápidamente en tiempo record, acomodándose bien algunos mechones de su cabello plateado para que misteriosamente le tapara el ojo izquierdo y colocándose con cuidado el cubre bocas blanco que siempre usaba.

Salió sin desayunar, conduciendo como un completo demente hasta llegar al imponente edificio que era el sanatorio Kuroshinzou. El hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad era de piedras grises y sobresalientes como decorativo de las paredes frontales, grandes ventanas de cristal con protectores y algunos bonitos balcones con enredaderas verdes en los barandales.

Era un bonito lugar a las afueras de la ciudad donde todo era cubierto por una verde naturaleza que transmitía mucha paz. Supuso que era un buen lugar para las personas que necesitaban aliviar su mente.

Aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento retirado y le enseñó su identificación al guardia que custodiaba el portón de rejas negras. Tuvo que irse por las piedras que estaban sobre el césped que servían como caminito para llegar a la puerta de entrada al hospital mental. Tocó el timbre un par de veces y esperó un rato para que le abrieran.

— Buenos días. –saludó Kakashi a quien le abría la puerta.

— Usted debe ser Kakashi Hatake, ¿verdad? Pase, lo estábamos esperando. –decía una rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules sin siquiera dejar que Kakashi hablara más. –Llega media hora tarde, espero que no se le haga costumbre, Hatake. –declaró la mujer con tono frío, caminando a paso veloz dejando oír por los pasillos el sonido de sus tacones. –Por cierto, soy Samui, psiquiatra. Lo llevaré a que conozca al doctor Senju.

Caminaron zigzagueando algunos pasillos llenos de blanco hasta que Samui se detuvo frente a una puerta, tocó un par de veces y luego escuchó una voz masculina que gritaba "adelante".

Tras su escritorio ordenado había un hombre de largo y liso cabello castaño con bata blanca de doctor, camisa azul con corbata de rayas. El hombre estaba terminando de escribir algunas cosas, se quitó los lentes y observo a quien acompañaba a Samui.

— ¿Sí, Samu-chan? –le sonrió.

— Doctor Senju, el nuevo médico psiquiatra ha llegado; Kakashi Hatake. –lo presentó la rubia haciendo caso omiso a la forma tan _amistosa_ con la que le hablaba su jefe. No era que Hashirama quisiera algo con ella, sino que él tenía la mala costumbre de tratar como niños a todos.

— Gusto en conocerlo, doctor Senju. –dijo Kakashi. –Gracias por darme el trabajo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarlo.

— Bien, bien, Kakashi-chan. –sonrió con felicidad. –Siéntate.

— Yo me retiro. –anunció Samui saliendo del consultorio, dejándolos solos.

— Déjame te explico tu trabajo aquí, Kakashi-chan.

Una venita saltante estaba en la frente de Kakashi, harto de que aquél director del hospital tan importante lo tratara como un pequeño, casi explicándole las cosas con manzanitas. No sabía si podría controlarse la próxima vez que lo torturara con esa vocecita cuando decía _Kakashi-chan_.

— Cada paciente tiene su psicólogo y psiquiatra, sus horarios de comida, una hora indicada para leer, para salir al sol, para ejercitarse… en fin, no todo es rutinario, hay veces que se dan clases de arte… aunque tratamos de no hacerlo a menudo porque el hospital siempre termina pintado de arcoíris por todas partes… -rió al recordar aquello. – también a veces hay clases de música, de canto… intentamos que no se acostumbren. Todos siguen las reglas con excepción de la última chica que ingreso hace dos semanas. Quiero que ella sea tu primer trabajo. Todos los psiquiatras de aquí ya la han interrogado y no han logrado que hable, sigue sumida en su mundo… y como ya se ha acostumbrado a todos, pues quiero que tú, el nuevo, se encargue de ella. Tengo entendido que tienes mucha facilidad para hablar con los jóvenes. Toma. –Hashirama le pasó una carpeta azul que contenía un expediente.

— Hinata Hyuga. –leyó Kakashi viendo una foto anexada. Era una joven con el rostro cabizbajo, de ojos color lila pálidos y cabello color berenjena oscuro.

— Así es. Puedes llevarte su expediente para que lo leas. Tú serás su psiquiatra, a ver si puedes hacer que diga al menos una palabra… por cierto, su psicóloga es Shiho, es una buena chica, ella también te puede dar información de Hinata-chan.

— Entendido, doctor Senju. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

— El postre se sirve a las seis. –sonrió Hashirama.

Kakashi empezó a preguntarse por qué una persona tan extraña como él -y ridícula también- dirigía un hospital mental tan importante.

— De acuerdo. –dijo el peli-plateado. –Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sin saber a dónde ir realmente, hojeaba el expediente de su primera paciente, leyéndolo con concentración…

"Pasiva… esquizofrenia, mutismo, psicosis… esta chica debió pasar por algo muy malo si nunca antes fue detectada con estas enfermedades" pensaba Kakashi mientras mantenía toda su atención en el expediente, aún más cuando empezó a leer por qué la chica había sido ingresada al hospital, cuando de pronto chocó contra alguien. El gemido de una chica se escuchó y un segundo después Kakashi visualizó a una doctora rubia con el cabello desordenado, casi como si acabara de levantarse, con unos lentes de fondo de botella; circulares y muy gruesos.

— ¡Perdóneme, no le vi! –se inclinó rápidamente la joven a modo de reverencia.

— No, no, fue mi culpa, iba distraído. –insistió él.

— ¿Ah? Disculpe usted, ¿es nuevo? –preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad, intentando recordarlo.

— Sí, soy Kakashi Hatake, el nuevo psiquiatra. –se presentó extendiéndole una mano a la chica que al escucharlo, lo vio con la boca abierta, como si ante ella se presentara un dios divino.

— ¿S-se-se-sempai?

— ¿Sempai? –Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

— Quiero decir… mucho gusto, yo soy Shiho; psicóloga. –le tomo la mano, saludándolo efusivamente sin darse cuenta. –Trabajaremos juntos con algunos pacientes… espero poder serte de ayuda.

— Igualmente, Shiho… ¿ehm, podrías soltar mi mano?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, perdón! –se sonrojó la chica ya de por sí nerviosa. –Disculpe, es que no puedo creer que alguien como usted vaya a trabajar conmigo… he escuchado que todos los pacientes a los que ha tratado se han curado. Siempre me pregunté si tendría alguna técnica o…

— Nada de eso. –negó Kakashi. –Lo único que hago es escucharlos y tratarlos como humanos, no hay truco, señorita.

— Ah… sí, perdone mi indiscreción. –rió nerviosamente. – ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¿quiere pasear un momento por el hospital para que lo conozca o prefiere que…?

— Quisiera ver a mi paciente, por favor. Se llama Hinata.

— ¡Hinata! –se sorprendió. – De acuerdo, vamos, sígame, por favor.

Mientras caminaban por un laberinto de pasillos y subían escaleras de vez en cuando, Kakashi quería preguntarle a Shiho sobre su paciente, pero antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, Shiho empezó a hablar.

— Nuestra paciente se llama Hinata Hyuga y es generalmente una chica pasiva, Kakashi-san.

— Solo Kakashi. –le corrigió amablemente.

— Bueno, Kakashi entonces. La primera semana tuvimos que darle de comer por medio de un tubo… ahora come un poco… no mucho, pero al menos lo hace. He intentado hablar con ella, desviarla del tema un poquito para distraerla y que me diga cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero ella sigue en ese estado tan… ido. Es como si estuviera siempre en otro mundo.

"_Sigue sumida en su mundo" _había dicho Hashirama, casi al igual que Shiho.

— No es violenta, siempre se deja revisar muy bien… casi no se mueve, por lo general está acostada por lo que los enfermeros tienen que cargarla para sacarla afuera y que le dé el sol, entra en un estado catatónico que le impide moverse. Mnn, ¿qué más? –intentaba recordar Shiho. – Sugeriría que no empiece por intentar sacarle información de lo que le pasó, sería bueno que mejor…

— ¿Eso es lo que han hecho estas dos semanas? –preguntó Kakashi, interrumpiéndola. – ¿Solo le han sacado la vuelta al problema?

— No es eso, Kakashi. –negó Shiho enseguida. –Es solo que no queremos alterarla y que pase de ser una paciente pasiva a una agresiva.

— Por lo que sé de esa chica y lo que hizo con su familia, ella debe tener todas sus emociones y sentimientos guardados, los reprime, y si sigue haciendo eso, explotara… y estará de nuevo en el estado por el que la trajeron aquí.

— Kakashi… -se detuvo Shiho, preocupada de lo que pudiera hacer el hombre.

— Tranquila, Shiho, no seré muy duro. Ante todo, primero tengo que ganarme su confianza… no te asustes, es el primer día en el que nos conoceremos y todo será tranquilo.

Con inseguridad, Shiho siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta en especial con pequeños números. Era el cuarto 31. Shiho sacó la llave de su bata y abrió la puerta.

— Tome la llave, yo iré a que me den otra copia después.

— Gracias, Shiho.

La psicóloga muy a su pesar, caminó para alejarse y darle su espacio al nuevo psiquiatra y su paciente. Ella apreciaba mucho a todos sus pacientes, tenía la debilidad de encariñarse demasiado rápido así que no podía evitar sentirse preocupada cuando Kakashi dijo aquellas cosas.

Por otro lado, Kakashi respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire en menos de dos segundos. Tenía que relajarse, abrir su mente, era una nueva paciente, una chica de 18 años, tenía que tratar que hablara.

Guardándose la llave dorada en su bolsillo de la bata blanca, empujó la puerta sin ver nada realmente y después se giró para cerrarla. Cuando volvió a voltear, observo un cuarto pequeño que tenía una cama de sábanas blancas que estaba pegada a la pared de unos de los laterales, y a un lado, una silla media alta, con respaldo y de color blanco, del mismo color que las paredes y el piso… todo era estresantemente blanco. A veces Kakashi bromeaba mentalmente diciéndose que él se volvería más loco viendo ese jodido color todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser blanco? ¿Por qué no celeste, naranja, verde? Algún color mas vivo.

Sobre la cama estaba la chica, acostada de lado, dándole la espalda. Su largo cabello estaba recién cepillado… tal vez alguna de las enfermeras le habría ayudado, era lo más seguro ya que como le habían dicho, aquella chica apenas se movía. Por lo que veía, era delgada y su piel de color casi blanco. Tenía puesto un vestido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y de manga larga de color… blanco… y bajo el vestido un pequeño short… blanco.

Kakashi suspiró con pesadez, algún día de estos definitivamente no iba a poder soportar ver otra cosa de color blanco.

El psiquiatra se sentó en la silla con el expediente de ella en mano. Carraspeó un par de veces para ver si la chica lo volteaba a ver, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto.

— Hinata Hyuga, 18 años, pasiva, mutismo, blablablá… -cerró el expediente. – ¿No es gracioso? No eres nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Esperó un momento. No ocurrió nada más que el pasar del silencio.

— Soy Kakashi Hatake, tu psiquiatra. Gusto en conocerte, Hinata. –volvió a esperar y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. – Comienzo a preguntarme por qué estudie esto, es demasiado aburrido… supongo que porque era un flojo y solo me gustaba estar leyendo todo el día sin hacer nada más que eso. No has hablado en dos semanas así que no espero que lo hagas tan fácilmente conmigo…

La chica siguió sin responder nada, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Respiraba pausadamente, así que Kakashi supuso que estaba tranquila… o posiblemente dormida, o tal vez estaba en estado catatónico.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama, a un lado de ella.

— ¿Estás despierta? –preguntó y esperó un momento, sin embargo, la chica parecía seguir siendo solo un maniquí sin vida. Entonces, Kakashi se levantó de ahí y luego la estiró del brazo para voltearla. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Hinata quedó acostada boca arriba, movida por el hombre. –Ah, estás despierta. –miró Kakashi los ojos pálidos de ella que veían algún punto en específico del techo blanco. –Es la hora de desayunar, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Qué tan buena es la comida de este lugar?

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

— Ah, lo siento. –dijo un hombre joven de cabello castaño de pelo medio largo que le llegaba a la barbilla.

— Descuida. Soy Kakashi Hatake…

— El psiquiatra nuevo, lo sé. –asintió. –Samui ya nos contó de ti. Soy Genma Shiranui, uno de los enfermeros… iba a llevar a Hinata al comedor, pero si estás ocupado con ella, supongo que volveré más tarde.

— No te preocupes, yo la llevaré al comedor.

— Ah… bueno. –dijo Genma un poco desconcertado. –Pero, ¿cómo la llevarás si no conoces el lugar?

— Ya había estado aquí antes. –le sonrió Kakashi.

— Ah… claro, entonces me voy. Gusto en conocerte, Kakashi. –se despidió Genma saliendo de allí.

"_Ya había estado aquí antes_" pensó Genma en lo que había dicho Kakashi…

— Seguramente por cuestiones de trabajo. –se encogió de hombros y continuó con su trabajo, dejando el asunto de lado.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi seguía preguntándose si alargar la conversación con Hinata o llevarla directamente al comedor.

— Tal vez la comida de aquí no te gusta, por eso casi no comes.

Esperó y luego, más silencio.

— Bien, Hinata. –se acercó a la cama. –Te llevaré al comedor. –musitó harto del mutismo de la joven.

Kakashi abrió la puerta del cuarto, luego se acercó a Hinata, le pasó un brazo debajo de las rodillas y otro por debajo de la espalda, luego la elevó para cargarla. Tenía un peso regular, no estaba muy pesada pero tampoco era el peso de una pluma. Para poder cerrar la puerta con llave, depositó a Hinata en el suelo. Sin detenerse ni nada, Hinata parecía una muñeca abandonada en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada… lánguida, en una ausencia que ni ella se daba cuenta.

Al terminar de cerrar la puerta volvió a cargar a su paciente.

— Bien, Hinata-chan… es un buen momento para socializar, ¿no crees? Estamos muy cerca… -decía para ver si ella al menos le miraba, pero no. – Eres muy linda, me gustaría darte un beso, ¿me permitirías hacer eso? –le preguntó, mirándola. Claro que no le faltaría al respeto con eso, solo intentaba ver si funcionaba para hacerle hablar. –Vaya, vaya, tenemos aquí a una chica difícil, ¿eh? Conmigo vas a hablar, Hinata. –dijo lo último con un tono más serio a como había estado hablando hace rato. –Yo te haré hablar, déjame decirte que no suelo ser como tus otros médicos, yo no soy gentil, si algo no me gusta lo resuelvo. Eres una señorita, no una niña de 5 años, vas a tener que enfrentar tu miedo para poder seguir viviendo, tarde o temprano te haré subir a la superficie. A mí no me gusta jugar al médico bueno como todos aquí, así que te recomiendo que te metas a la cabeza la idea de que vas a hablar, Hinata.

— Hola otra vez, Kakashi. –lo saludó Shiho uniéndose a él en el trayecto. – ¿Cómo le fue con Hinata? –preguntó con un tono de preocupación que no supo esconder.

— Como me lo advirtieron, no habló nada, ni siquiera se movió.

— Ah, y… ¿cómo empezó a hablarte usted?

— Shiho. –se detuvo Kakashi. –Por el bien de nuestra paciente, debes confiar en mí.

— S-si confío. –tartamudeó nerviosa por lo serio que se había puesto su compañero mayor.

— Muy bien. –le sonrió y siguieron caminando rumbo al comedor.

Al entrar al lugar, observaron una cafetería común y corriente, con mesas largas, gente comiendo, algunos enfermeros y enfermeras ayudando a dar de comer a los pacientes, y en una mesa aparte, estaban todos los médicos, incluyendo a Hashirama.

— Puede dejar a Hinata con Genma, él le ayuda a comer. –le sugirió Shiho.

— No, comeré con Hinata, si no te molesta. –sonrió. –Nos vemos Shiho. –se despidió momentáneamente dejándola confundida, yendo hacia una de las mesas de fondo. Algunos de los pacientes vieron aquello como una rareza; el que un médico estuviera desayunando con su paciente, y para la mesa de los médicos fue todo un shock.

Kakashi había traído dos platos de fruta con yogurt y dos botellas de agua. Acomodó bien a Hinata en la silla, asegurándose que no se cayera.

— ¡A comer! –anunció Kakashi feliz. Apenas iba a quitarse el cubre bocas cuando vio que la mano de Hinata se movía lentamente, con toda la calma del mundo, para tomar la pequeña cuchara, o eso pensó Kakashi, porque lo que la chica hizo fue tirar el plato al suelo, regando el desayuno, menos mal que el plato era de plástico. –Ahh, muy mal Hinata-chan. Has tirado tu desayuno, ahora no comerás hasta la tarde. –lamentó Kakashi limpiando el desorden con un par de toallas, reuniendo la comida en el plato y volviéndolo a poner en la mesa.

Rápidamente Genma llegó con otro plato de frutas para Hinata.

— No, Genma, si ella no lo pide, no se lo des. –anuncio Kakashi.

— Pero… si no come…

— Yo soy el médico de esta chica, sé lo que tengo qué hacer. –le aseguró Kakashi severamente.

Genma parecía contrariado, por un lado, no quería desobedecer a su superior, pero por otro, no quería que Hinata se malpasara.

— Genma-chan, por favor confía en Kakashi-chan. –sonrió Hashirama desde su mesa, levantado.

—… como diga, doctor. –preocupado, Genma volvió a donde estaba sin dejar de mirar a Kakashi con un poco de molestia.

— ¿De verdad va a dejarlo hacer eso, doctor Senju? –le pregunto Shiho a un lado de él.

— ¿Por qué no? Él sabe lo que hace, además, ya intentamos ser lo más pacientes y amables con Hinata-chan, quien sabe si un poco de rudeza le venga bien. –musitó encogiéndose de hombros. –Tranquilícense, no se alarmen, tampoco es como si Kakashi la estuviera dejando muerta de hambre.

"_Parece una persona muy dura" _

"_No es un buen psiquiatra"_

"_Pobre chica, él es muy malo con ella"_

Eran algunos de los pensamientos del personal.

Sabiendo que le daba la espalda a todos por estar en la última mesa, Kakashi se bajó el cubre bocas y empezó a comer.

— Dicen que mi rostro es muy sexy, ¿tú qué piensas, Hinata-chan? –se señaló Kakashi a sí mismo, pero Hinata siguió con la mirada perdida. Kakashi continuó comiendo hasta terminar, volviéndose a cubrir la mitad del rostro. –Listo. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente actividad, Hinata-chan?

Enseguida la cargó en brazos, sacándola del comedor siendo observado por todos. Hinata sentía cómo su cuerpo se movía en sincronía con el de Kakashi, su mente de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de estar acompañada, quiso regresar a la realidad por un microsegundo, iba a hacerlo, estuvo a punto de despertar del ensimismamiento en el que estaba metida, pero los recuerdos retornaron… la sangre… las heridas… los gritos… y entonces, Hinata volvió a sumergirse en su mundo, esta vez más hondo.

Kakashi la llevó afuera, con cuidado la sentó en una de las tantas bancas del jardín y posteriormente él se sentó también.

— Vamos a leer, Hinata-chan. –sonrió sumamente divertido. –Tengo un pequeño libro en el bolsillo. –musitó sacando un libro verde de la bata. –Se llama Icha Icha, ya veremos si de verdad no estás en este mundo. –exclamó abriendo el libro en donde se había quedado, empezando a leer para Hinata.

Después de aquellas dos horas leyendo, la garganta de Kakashi cesó… sentía que si leía una palabra más su garganta explotaría, así que guardó el libro. Era hora de que Hinata asistiera a su sesión con Shiho, pero Kakashi ni siquiera hizo el intento por levantarse y llevar a Hinata. Al paso de veinte minutos Shiho apareció en el jardín, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia Kakashi.

— Kakashi, creo que se olvidó que Hinata tiene sesión conmigo desde hace veinte minutos.

— No, no lo olvidé.

Shiho parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

— Que no lo olvide, Shiho. –contestó con actitud despreocupada, cruzado de brazos.

— Si no lo olvido, entonces, ¿por qué no llamó a uno de los enfermeros para que la llevara? –Shiho intentaba tratar de entender la actitud tan desesperadamente tranquila que tenía aquél hombre, pero sentía que si seguía intentándolo, acabaría por propinarle un golpe.

— Porque estaba leyéndole un libro.

— Ah… ¿y qué clase de libro?

— Shiho. –la llamó sin mirarla.

— ¿Sí?

— Está asfixiándome. –le dijo, haciendo que la pobre rubia se sobresaltase.

— ¿Perdone? –Shiho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Una de las cosas por la que esta chica no habla es usted. –exclamó directamente viendo a la rubia de anteojos. – ¿No ha notado como la trata? Para usted esta chica es como una Barbie de cristal que tiene miedo de romper. Pero, ¿le digo algo? La gente se rompe muchas veces en la vida y no les pasa nada si se quiebran, vuelven a reconstruirse para volver a caminar, así es la vida. No puedes estar protegiéndola todo el tiempo. ¿Tienes un vínculo con ella, verdad? ¿Es tu amiga? ¿Algún familiar?

— ¡Kakashi-san! –grito Shiho entre enojada y ofendida.

— Esta chica era tu amiga, ¿me equivoco? No, claro que no, tu expresión lo dice todo. –se levantó. –Hablaré con el doctor Hashirama para que Hinata cambie de psicólogo.

— ¡No! Por favor, no lo haga, me desprestigiara. Tiene razón. –agachó la mirada, cabizbaja. –Ella era amiga mía en la escuela primaria, pero, debido a que a mí me adelantaron unos años dejé de verla. No era mi intención hacerle daño a Hinata-chan. –exclamó con la voz ahogada, a punto de llorar.

— Está bien, no le diré nada al doctor con una condición.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué condición? –se quedó perpleja.

— Déjame a Hinata todo el día de hoy, es mi única condición.

— Pero… ¿para qué la querría usted todo el día?

— Necesito terminar de conocerla.

Shiho se quedó callada por unos segundos sin saber qué pensar o decir.

— Déjanos solos, Shiho. –le ordenó Kakashi volviéndose a sentar en la banca con Hinata.

La psicóloga solo atino a asentir y retirarse de allí.

— Estaremos aquí un buen rato, Hinata-chan. –dijo Kakashi con voz despreocupada, sacando de nuevo su preciado libro, esta vez leyéndolo mentalmente solo para él.

La hora de comida llegó. Kakashi le pidió de favor a una de las enfermeras que trajera un poco de comida para Hinata y para él.

El psiquiatra le puso la charola plateada de comida a Hinata en las piernas. Luego, él se dispuso a comer sin voltear a verla. Algunos segundos después escucho que la charola caía al césped. Él sonrió de medio lado, a fin de cuentas, era la acción que esperaba de ella.

— Muy mal hecho, Hinata-chan. –la reprendió Kakashi de una forma dulce… ¿o burlándose de ella?

De repente, sin darse cuenta, el atardecer llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kakashi había dejado de leer y solo se dedicaba a mirar al sol que estaba a punto de meterse completamente tras las montañas, con los brazos tras la cabeza disfrutaba de la mágica puesta de sol al tiempo que escuchaba un rugido proveniente del estómago de su joven paciente.

Kakashi no la miro siquiera. Si tenía hambre tendría que hablar o al menos moverse, indicarle con la mano, lo que fuera.

Un ardor infernal se desató en el estómago de ella, un ardor que posiblemente le haría volver de su mundo, un mundo donde no había cuchillos, pistolas ni sangre, un mundo que había creado donde solo existían Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji y ella, un mundo donde nadie más podía entrar, un mundo donde ella y los suyos estaban a salvo pero… de repente aquél mundo se quemaba… ardía en llamas… ya no era seguro… tenía miedo… quería gritar…

Hinata se removió un poco, incómoda.

Kakashi volvió el rostro hacia ella, esperándola…

— Vas a salir de allí. –le dijo Kakashi susurrándole en el oído con su voz gruesa mientras su aliento chocaba contra el oído de ella. –Saldrás de allí y nada va a pasarte, porque yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un click en la mente de Hinata. Aquella voz fue como agua que apagó el dolor de Hinata, la voz que apagó el fuego en su mundo mental. ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? Quería saberlo…

Decidida a satisfacer su curiosidad, Hinata subió a la superficie para conocer aquella voz tan hechizante que había logrado traspasar su mundo personal.

De repente parpadeó dos veces seguidas y se encontró sentada en un jardín que no conocía con un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas sobre ella y un hombre de cabello plateado a un lado suyo. Lo vio aterrada…

— Bienvenida a la realidad, Hinata-chan. –le sonrió el desconocido.

Hinata vio todo aquello con terror… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre que no respetaba su espacio privado? Sus ojos pálidos no podían soportar tanta presión… quería llorar, tenía mucho miedo.

* * *

** Hice un playlist de canciones que me inspiraban a escribir, si les gustó el fanfic y quieren saber qué canciones son con gusto se las paso, aunque dejenme advertirles que algunas están medio locochonas, jaja. Por cierto, la frase del principio no es mía, sino de Fever Ray(Keep the streets empty for me), que es parte del playlist.  
**

**Tomé inspiración de esas canciones y también de la película de Sucker Punch de Zack Snyder y del libro Veronica decide morir de Paulo Coelho, recomiendo tanto la película como el libro. **

**¿Qué mas? Ah, sí, verán, sé que resultó algo cruel (si no es que ridículo) que Kakashi matara de hambre a Hinata, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa... XD  
**

**Creo que es todo, de antemano gracias por si lo leen. Y si dejan review ya saben que las/os adoro! **


	2. Salir de Hirusagari

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama es maleficamente mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Cada uno quien tiene el poder**

**sobre el mundo que creamos..."**

* * *

******...**

******Capítulo 2: Salir de Hirusagari**

**H**abía un hombre de cabello plateado frente a ella, misteriosamente una parte de su cabello cubría su ojos izquierdo y tenía un cubre bocas blanco, lo que le añadía un toque de terror si uno consideraba estar en la media oscuridad con un desconocido de esas características.

— Bienvenida a la realidad, Hinata-chan. –le había sonreído el desconocido.

— ¿Qué…? –susurró, fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata sin dejar de ver el único ojo visible de él.

— Lo he dicho ya muchas veces… soy Kakashi…

— ¿Hatake?

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Una vaga voz se repetía en la mente de la joven… "_Soy Kakashi Hatake, tu psiquiatra. Gusto en conocerte, Hinata_".

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó dándole a conocer a Kakashi lo tierna, dulce y cantarina que sonaba su voz.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué viniste aquí?

Al parecer aquél desconocido era un doctor, eso pensó Hinata cuando lo vio con la bata blanca. Ella intentó recordar…

— ¡Basta! –grito sosteniendo con sus manos los laterales de su cabeza, intentando suprimir las miles de imágenes sangrientas que se agolpaban en su mente.

— Hinata… -Kakashi se levantó para colocarse frente a ella. –Tranquila, ahora todo está bien…

— No confíes en nadie. –negó Hinata cerrando los ojos, luchando por volver al mundo en donde estaba, pero aquello no estaba funcionando.

— Puedes confiar en mí. –la contradijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros, inclinándose para mirarla.

— ¡Todos te quieren hacer daño! –gritó, estaba descontrolándose.

— Yo no, Kakashi Hatake nunca te haría daño. –tuvo que sostenerle los brazos, pues se empezó a arañar la cara al desesperarse.

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡Hinata, cálmate!

— ¡Nunca podrás contra mí! –empezó a patalear y ambos cayeron al césped.

Uno de los enfermeros se acercó al escuchar el alboroto.

— ¡Traeré una inyección! –dijo Kotetsu corriendo hacia dentro del hospital sin darle tiempo a Kakashi de que objetara por eso.

— Hinata, por favor… -suplicó, no quería que le pusieran un sedante, al fin estaba hablando… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se tranquilizara. – ¡Jamás te haré daño!

Hinata no dejaba de forcejear, quería escaparse de todo, quería huir de la realidad.

— ¡Estoy de vuelta! –exclamo el enfermero de pelo negro; Kotetsu, tomándole un brazo a Hinata.

— Solo espera un momento… -musitó Kakashi.

— ¿Es que no está viendo cómo está, doctor? –se molestó.

Él tenía razón, debían aplicar el sedante.

— Mierda. –masculló Kakashi enojado, ayudando a Kotetsu con la inyección.

De un momento a otro, Hinata perdió fuerzas y dejó de manotear, pero seguía consciente.

— La llevaré a su cuarto. –sugirió el enfermero.

— No, yo la llevaré.

Kotetsu asintió.

— Entregaré un reporte de esto, Kakashi-san. Todos se sorprenderán cuando sepan que Hinata habló con usted. –le sonrió para luego irse.

Kakashi no se sentía tan bien. Ver a Hinata en el césped perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas, mirando el cielo estrellado con tristeza…

El psiquiatra flexionó una rodilla y la otra la dejó pegada al suelo e inclinó la espalda para cargar a Hinata y devolverla a su dormitorio cuando…

— Yo no lo hice… -murmuró Hinata con la voz débil sin verlo realmente.

— ¿Qué dices? –Kakashi se acercó al rostro de su paciente para oír mejor.

— Que todo lo… hizo él.

— ¿Quién? –Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos, Hinata le estaba diciendo algo importante. – ¿Quién, Hinata? ¿Quién hizo qué?

Hinata observó a Kakashi.

— Él y sus ojos… rojos… - no pudo decir más porque las fuerzas la abandonaron completamente.

Kakashi se quedó un instante más esperándola después de que ella cerró sus ojos. La luz de la luna hacía que su rostro pálido resplandeciera, que tuviera cierto brillo que la hacía diferenciar de todas las mujeres que alguna vez conoció Kakashi… o tal vez era que tenía sueño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo realmente, Hinata? –le preguntó Kakashi a la joven dormida, acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras el oído. De repente vio que del ojo derecho de ella alcanzaba a escapar una lágrima que tal vez se había quedado en el proceso de salir. Él limpio aquella lágrima con su pulgar. Después, la cargo con cuidado dirigiéndose dentro del hospital.

— Bien hecho, Kakashi. –lo felicito Samui interceptándolo en la entrada. – ¿Cómo lo lograste?

"Solo la maté de hambre" respondió Kakashi mentalmente en sentido humorístico, pero no, no la había dejado sin comer sin antes estar seguro de que aquello funcionaría. Kakashi había visto los pálidos ojos de Hinata y enseguida los reconoció, eran como los de él. Por eso se había arriesgado en su pequeño experimento. Pero, ¿qué era lo que realmente había visto en Hinata que se parecía a él?

— Necesito suero para esta chica. Está muy débil. –fue todo lo que dijo Kakashi.

La noche entera Hinata la pasó en su dormitorio con una aguja clavada en el dorso de la mano que le suministraba un suero para que se recuperase, y la noche entera, Kakashi se quedó a su lado, cuidándola, esperando a que se despertara para que terminara de decirle lo que ella quería contarle.

"_Que todo lo… hizo él. Él y sus ojos… rojos…_"

¿Quién era aquél de ojos rojos que había hecho…? ¿Qué había hecho qué?

"_No confíes en nadie"._

No sabía por qué Hinata había dicho eso, pero prefirió omitir esa información en el reporte.

A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, Kakashi retornó a su casa para darse una ducha y poder comer algo. Tardo en conciliar el sueño, recordando las palabras de Hinata, pero al cabo de una hora el cansancio lo venció, y cuando se levantó vio con terror que eran las nueve de la mañana… llegaría tarde otra vez.

Se apresuró a salir en su auto conduciendo como un demente, como constantemente lo hacía, la puntualidad nunca había sido su fuerte.

Mientras el semáforo se mantenía en rojo se preguntó si Hinata abría despertado o si estaría de nuevo en su mundo autista.

"_¡Todos te quieren hacer daño!_"

"_¡Nunca podrás contra mí!"_

De repente se le presentó un ligero deseo de que aún se mantuviera sumida en un sueño profundo, como queriendo ser el único capaz de hacerla volver, el único que pudiera hablar con ella.

— ¡Muévete imbécil! –le gritó el conductor del auto de atrás haciendo sonar el claxon muchas veces.

Kakashi vio que el semáforo estaba en verde, así que se apresuró a avanzar olvidando su último pensamiento.

* * *

— Espero que no se te haga costumbre llegar a la hora que te da la gana. –Samui lo miró con suspicacia cuando entró al hospital.

— Lo siento… es que el tráfico estaba horrible. –se excusó.

— No creo que tardaras dos horas… Lobo es una ciudad tranquila… pero bueno, toma. –le entregó un par de carpetas.

— ¿Qué es esto? –dijo Kakashi más para sí mismo que para Samui.

— Dos pacientes más; Hanare y Karin. Se te iban a dar a presentar ayer pero el doctor Senju quería que te centraras bien en conocer a Hinata. –explicó la rubia de filosos ojos azules. –Ellas llevan más de un año aquí. Como sea, el doctor Senju solo quiere que las revises y hagas tu propio reporte sobre ellas. Hinata Hyuga sigue y seguirá siendo tu paciente más importante, tu única asignación oficial.

— Gracias, Samui.

— Kotetsu. –llamó la doctora al enfermero que pasaba por allí. –Por favor lleva a Kakashi a donde están Hanare y Karin.

— Claro. –accedió el amable enfermero.

— Oye, Kotetsu, ¿sabes si Hinata despertó? –inquirió Kakashi tratando de sonar indiferente. El hombre de pelo negro lo miró de reojo con una sonrisilla.

— Ya despertó. –dijo lentamente. –Pero no se emocione, no ha hablado nada… al menos eso es lo que me dijo Shiho.

— Oh, bueno.

Llegaron a un pasillo donde se escuchaban gritos bajos y altos, risas exaltadas, golpes… un pasillo lleno de puertas. Kotetsu se detuvo en la 52.

— Se supone que estos cuartos acolchados ya no se deberían de usar… -comentaba Kotetsu mientras batallaba para abrir la puerta. – La camisa de fuerza tampoco debería usarse, si un paciente se pone agresivo se le ata a la cama con ataduras especiales para no lastimarlo y se le suministra un sedante. Generalmente hay enfermeros que vigilan si algún paciente se trata de lastimar y se le atiende rápido, pero… hay uno que otro paciente que en definitiva no puede convivir con los otros, son demasiado cambiantes y agresivos… en fin, la definición perfecta de ese tipo de pacientes a lo que no puedes dejar de vigilar ni un segundo es ella… -abrió la puerta. –Karin Uzumaki. Am… ella así sonríe. – aseguro Kotetsu mientras una chica pelirroja mostraba una sonrisa sádica, le escurría saliva por la boca y miraba a los recién llegados fijamente… demasiado fijamente que cualquiera se pondría incómodo.

— Hola, Karin. Soy Kakashi Ha…

— ¡El verdugo! –grito Karin con acidez, mirándolo con un odio que Kakashi no creyó posible. –Tú eres el maldito… -rió por un momento y enseguida volvió a mirarlo seriamente.

— Dejaré que pasen un tiempo de calidad doctor-paciente. –interrumpió el enfermero. –Estaré afuera para cuando quieras salir, Kakashi… o por si necesitas ayuda.

— Sí, Kotetsu, gracias. Bueno, Karin…

— ¡NO ME HABLES! –le grito Karin desde la pared contraria de la que se encontraba Kakashi.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta tu nombre? ¿Qué tal Uzumaki…? –sugirió.

— ¿Uzumaki? –Karin lo vio confundida y su voz se dulcificó perturbadoramente. –Uzumaki Kushina…

— ¿Kushina? ¿Quién es ella? –empezó a preguntar el doctor asegurándose de hablar despreocupadamente, como un amigo más que como un doctor.

— Una madre. –respondió dócilmente sentándose en una esquina del cuarto.

— ¿Una madre de quién?

— De… Naru-chan.

— ¿Naru-chan es tu hermana?

— No, mi primo muerto.

— ¿Muerto?

— Sí, muerto… -sonrió. –Yo lo mate… aquí. –se golpeteó compulsivamente la sien izquierda con un dedo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kakashi levantó una ceja y prefirió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de lo que te gusta?

— ¿De verdad quieres oírlo? –Karin fue acercándose lentamente hacia Kakashi sonriendo exageradamente otra vez mientras la saliva salía de su boca.

Kotetsu miró su reloj… tenía que ir a darle la medicina a un par de pacientes, pero Kakashi aún no salía y todavía faltaba que le presentara a Hanare… si corría y tomaba el pasillo 5 tal vez lograría estar a tiempo para la medicación de Anna…

— ¡KOTETSU! –escuchó el grito de Kakashi y rápidamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto 52. Encontró a Karin sobre Kakashi, intentando morderlo en la cara mientras Kakashi le detenía de los hombros y con suma fuerza intentaba alejarsela del rostro, pero Karin poseía una fuerza sobrenatural increíble.

El enfermero ya sabía que algo así pasaría y ya traía un sedante preparado. Lo inyecto en su cuello rápidamente. Al darse cuenta que había sido inyectada, Karin se fue sobre Kotetsu. Kakashi ayudo a quitársela de encima y entre los dos la sostuvieron hasta que poco a poco se calmó y se quedó dormida.

— Wow, no me dijiste que tenía una fuerza bruta. –se sorprendió Kakashi tratando de recuperar la respiración. –Es un demonio esta chica.

— Si así es de fuerte con la camisa de fuerza, imagínate sin ella… -le planteo Kotetsu. –Andando, salgamos de aquí, aún falta llevarte a que conozcas a Hanare.

Salieron de allí bajando por unas escaleras.

— Nunca había tenido una paciente tan agresiva. –comentaba Kakashi intentando desarrugar las carpetas con los expedientes que le había dado Samui.

— Tranquilo, al contrario de Karin, Hanare es del tipo pasivo. Es bastante amable y servicial, siempre está sonriendo.

Llegaron al patio donde había muchos pacientes tomando el sol. El enfermero le señaló la mujer joven de cabello castaño que estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro muy entretenida.

— Buenos días, Hanare. –la saludó Kakashi. La mujer lo vio confundida. –Soy un nuevo psiquiatra, Kakashi.

— Ah, hola doctor. –le sonrió.

— Al parecer no te queda mucho tiempo aquí. Has mejorado mucho según puedo ver en tu expediente.

— Eso dicen. –declaro Hanare de manera melancólica.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no quieres salir?

— Claro que quiero salir… bueno… quería. Verá, me he acostumbrado a este lugar, tengo amigos aquí… amigos que me preocupan.

— Vaya, Hanare, con eso que me has dicho podría darte de alta hoy mismo. –sonrió.

— No, por favor. –rió ligeramente, luego volvió a su expresión media triste. –Cuando me vaya, pensaré… ¿Higio-kun le habrá hecho caso a los enfermeros?, ¿Shikamaru-kun estará bien? ¿Tayuya-chan estará deprimida? Ah… -suspiró. –Me he vuelto como una madre preocupona para todos. –rió de nuevo ligeramente.

— Está bien que te preocupes por ellos y, bueno, no es como si no los pudieras visitar de vez en cuando.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero aun así, no será lo mismo. –sonrió un poco. –Por favor no vaya a darme de alta hoy.

— Claro que no. Aún falta hacerte exámenes de rutina para determinar si definitivamente estás lista para formar parte de la sociedad exterior.

Las tres pacientes que le habían asignado hasta ese día, eran tan diferentes como del cielo a la tierra, una le había querido comer la cara, la otra se portaba como una persona normal y bastante madura, y la otra estaba sumida en un mundo que había creado.

"_Hinata Hyuga sigue y seguirá siendo tu paciente más importante, tu única asignación oficial." _Recordó lo que le había dicho Samui.

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio. De repente le dio sed y entró al edificio, rumbo a la cafetería. Ahí encontró a Genma intentando que Hinata comiera un poco de gelatina verde. Su paciente aquella vez llevaba un vestido de vuelo color blanco de tirantes gruesos y unas pantuflas lilas… ¡al fin un color que no fuera el blanco! Kakashi se sintió agradecido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Genma? –le pregunto el peli-plateado mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la máquina expendedora, acercándose a donde estaban ellos solos.

— Me vendría bien una mano, se supone que desde hace media hora debí hacer que terminara su comida… justo ahora debería estar ayudando en la vigilancia del jardín.

— No te preocupes, yo la alimento. –le aseguró sentándose a un lado de la chica de mirada perdida.

— Esta vez si tira la comida al piso, ¿la dejaras sin comer?

— Claro que no, no lo volveré a hacer.

— Oh, en ese caso, confío en usted. Gracias, Kakashi.

El psiquiatra tomó la cuchara agregándole un poco de gelatina, se levantó e inclinó hacia Hinata, llevándole la comida a la boca.

— Vamos, Hinata… come. –suplicó, pero la chica no abría la boca.

Kakashi dejó la cuchara en el vasito de la gelatina y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora, sacando un chocolate.

— Toma. –musito extendiéndole el chocolate de envoltorio azul con dorado. – ¿No lo quieres? –Kakashi abrió el chocolate, quitándole la envoltura completamente. – ¿Segura que no lo quieres? Si no lo quieres me lo comeré yo y…

Hinata alzó lentamente el brazo y tomo el chocolate, empezando a comerlo con lentitud, bajando la mirada a sus piernas.

— Lo sabía. –dijo Kakashi triunfante. –La comida de aquí no te gusta… no tienen buen sazón. –argumentó, divertido. Se sentó sobre la mesa, a un lado de su paciente.

— "_Saldrás de allí y nada va a pasarte, porque yo estoy aquí para protegerte". –_dijo Hinata agachando su mirada para no verlo, no quería tener contacto visual con nadie. Su voz era débil y suave, hablaba muy bajito, casi en susurro.

— ¿Eh?

— Eso fue lo que me dijo usted cuando… cuando _desperté_.

— Ah, vaya, Hinata-chan. Tienes una excelente memoria. –la elogió.

— ¿Era verdad?

— ¿Que te voy a proteger? Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de ser verdad?

— Las personas mienten. –se encogió de hombros para después darle otra pequeña mordida al chocolate.

— Sí pero… hay veces que no mienten. Hay personas que no mienten nunca.

— Papá dijo que no confiara en nadie.

— Pequeña, ten por seguro que te ayudaré pase lo que pase. Eres mi paciente y soy tuyo completamente hasta que te recuperes.

— ¿Mío?

— Tuyo. –asintió.

— ¡Kakashi-chan! –entró Hashirama muy emocionado interrumpiendo completamente el ambiente tan íntimo que se había formado entre el psiquiatra y su paciente. – ¡Oh! ¡¿Estabas hablando con Hinata-chan?!

— Sí.

— ¡Ohhh! –emocionado, el hombre de cabello largo se aproximó hasta Hinata. – ¡Vamos, Hinata-chan, dile algo a tu Hashirama-kun! –le sonreía abiertamente pero la mirada perdida de Hinata regresó, dejando caer el chocolate al suelo, indicando que había retornado a su refugio mental. –Oh, vaya, creo que mi fea cara la asustó. –se puso serio. –Más importante, creo que eres el único que la hace volver, Kakashi-chan.

— Bueno…

— ¡No se diga más! –le interrumpió el director del hospital mental. –Desde ahora arreglaré las cosas para que Hinata-chan y tú no se separen nunca, fungirás como su psicólogo, su psiquiatra y hasta su enfermero personal.

— ¿Có… cómo dice? –arqueó una ceja.

— No me lo agradezcas, Kakashi-chan. –le guiño un ojo, yéndose del lugar muy feliz.

Kakashi volvía a preguntarse por qué alguien tan excéntrico como él dirigía un hospital de gran prestigio y renombre.

— ¿Hinata-chan, estás ahí? –inquirió Kakashi, pensó que no regresaría pero…

— Sí. –contestó en un tono de voz apenas audible. – ¿Podría comprarme algo?

— Por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Quiero… otro… -habló separando bastante las palabras.

— ¿Otro chocolate? –Hinata se limitó a asentir levemente.

El doctor se encaminó de nuevo hacia la máquina expendedora tecleando correctamente. Mientras salía su pedido se preguntaba si Hinata le diría algo referente a lo de ayer. Referente al tipo de _ojos rojos_.

— Toma. –le entregó el dulce.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pálida joven, una expresión que a Kakashi se le antojo tierna e inocente. Con esa cara él definitivamente no creía que alguien como ella pudiera ser capaz de haber asesinado a unas personas tan atrozmente.

"No, no lo hizo ella… es demasiado inocente" pensó.

Kakashi esperó a que ella le dijera algo, pero ya estaba terminando el dulce y ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

— Bueno, ya te cumplí lo que querías, ¿ahora podrías comer tu sopa de verduras?

Con desgano, Hinata comenzó a comer lentamente aquella sopa que contenía brócoli, cebolla, tomate y otras cosas de las cuáles no recordaba el nombre pero que sí las conocía. Kakashi no quería presionarla a que le dijera algo… quería iniciar una conversación que con sutileza llevara al tema de ayer, pero no sabía cómo.

— Me agrada. –confesó con su voz cantarina y bajita, con la mirada atenta en la sopa que casi terminaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿La sopa?

— Usted. –contestó dejando el plato y la cuchara a un lado, ya estaba satisfecha. Luego levantó el rostro con matices de rosa en sus mejillas, parecía una muñeca de porcelana en combinación con su cabello azul oscuro y su flequillo recto… "una lolita" pensó Kakashi sin pena. – Me trata como una persona normal y eso me gusta. Me resulta… exasperante que me hablen como si estuviera retrasada o algo así. –confesó con vergüenza, mientras el tono rosa de sus mejillas se tornaba medio rojo.

— Así que no es la primera vez que has salido de tu mundo. –adivinó Kakashi.

— Solo una vez, como por dos horas, creo, pero fingí estar… ya sabe, loca.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su cubre bocas al escuchar aquello, entonces, Hinata miró de reojo aquél misterioso cubre bocas blanco.

— ¿Q-qué esconde…? –tartamudeó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, señalando hacia la boca del psiquiatra.

— ¿Qué, esto? –se palpó el cubre bocas. –No escondo nada, solo una boca sensual, eso es todo. – contesto despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros. –No es como si no la hubieras visto.

— ¿Yo? –dijo asustada, señalándose a sí misma.

— Claro, ayer te mostré lo que hay detrás de esto pero al parecer tú estabas… bueno…

— En Hirusagari*. –respondió, completando a lo que se refería él.

— ¿Hirusagari? –levantó una ceja, ofuscado.

— Así se llama el mundo que creé. –apartó la mirada sintiéndose expuesta. Había dicho aquello sin el menor cuidado. Un poco nerviosa, empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

— Hirusagari… es un buen nombre. –asintió un par de veces. – ¿Quiénes están allí?

Hinata se sintió incómoda y se levantó de su asiento, yéndose a la mesa contigua para sentarse alejada de su doctor.

— Vale, vale, Hinata-chan. –la fue a seguir Kakashi. –Si no quieres decirme solo dime "de eso no quiero hablar", es sencillo. –musitó, sentándose de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa, a un lado de ella.

— D-de eso no quiero hablar. –dijo con vergüenza.

— Vale. –le sonrió.

— Tengo sueño.

— Entonces te llevaré a tu habitación, ¿necesitas que te cargue?

— No, yo puedo sola. –camino a paso normal, sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos, viendo por primera vez el hospital donde estaba internada, dejándose conducir por Kakashi obedientemente.

Samui y Shiho iban pasando por allí cuando, sorprendidas, dejaron caer lo que traían en las manos; carpetas llenas de hojas, plumas, estaban totalmente boquiabiertas al ver a Hinata caminando por su cuenta, totalmente consciente de que estaba en este mundo, se notaba en su mirada mientras Kakashi caminaba frente a ella pasó de largo, sin saludarlas, con un aire que a ellas se les antojó presumido.

Zigzaguearon unos tres pasillos largos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca que tenía el número 31 pintado de negro. El doctor sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Hinata pasó adentro.

— Dulces sueños, Hinata-chan…

— Entre. –le pidió ella sentándose en la cama.

Kakashi dudó un momento pero finalmente entró.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres tener una plática privada entre doctor-paciente? –preguntó en tono bromista, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acercándose a la silla que estaba frente a la cama.

— Si me llego a ir de nuevo… a Hirusagari, me refiero, quiero decirle quién lo hizo. –musitó con seriedad, viéndolo fijamente con sus pálidos ojos lilas. –No fui yo, me inculparon…

— ¿Quién lo hizo, Hinata? –había esperado aquél momento, estaba muy atento a lo que la boca de Hinata iba a pronunciar.

— Le daré el nombre pero, prométame que me ayudará.

— Te ayudaré, Hinata, lo juro. –prometió solemnemente, tomándola de las manos, dándose cuenta en aquel momento que su piel era tan suave cual pétalos de una flor.

— El que lo hizo… el de ojos rojos… s-su nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

El ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió a su máxima expresión sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Itachi… kun? –murmuró Kakashi.

Hinata lo vio con duda. ¿Por qué lo había llamado de una forma tan familiar?

Aquello asustó a Hinata. ¿Estaría confiando en la persona correcta?

— ¿No me cree? –preguntó con miedo, agachando la cabeza mientras entrelazaba y desunía los dedos de sus manos.

— No es eso… es solo que…

— ¿Qué ganaría con mentir?… yo no miento. –dijo lo último con un hilillo de voz que le indicó a Kakashi que posiblemente tenía ganas de llorar.

— Oye, oye… -se sentó a su lado, acortando completamente las distancias mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda para abrazarla. –No estoy diciendo que no te creo.

— Pero tampoco está diciendo que me cree. –se quiso levantar bruscamente para alejarse de él pero Kakashi fue más rápido y la estiró de los brazos… justo en ese instante en el que forcejeaban entró Shiho a la habitación, malinterpretando la escena completamente.

— ¡¿Qué le está haciendo a Hinata?! –grito histérica. Kakashi prefirió soltar a Hinata y ésta se levantó y se sentó en la silla. – ¿Por qué estaban encerrados? ¡Estaba abusando de ella, Kakashi-san!

— Baja la voz, Shiho. –musitó molesto. – Y sal, Hashirama dijo que Hinata es mi paciente de tiempo completo, ¿no te lo ha dicho?

— Sí, p-pero aun así puedo venir…

— No, no puedes si yo no lo permito, además… -señaló a Hinata, quien un poco después de que había llegado la psicóloga rubia, había partido a Hirusagari. –Mira lo que has hecho… la asustaste. Volvió a irse.

— Bueno, ahora que ha despertado un par de veces, yo puedo hacerla volver con facilidad… -hizo amago de acercarse a Hinata, pero Kakashi se interpuso como un perro celoso que no quería que tocaran lo que era de él.

— Salte de esta habitación ahora mismo. –le advirtió con acidez en su voz, mirándola severamente.

— No puedo dejar a Hinata sola con usted después de lo que vi…

Lo que Shiho sintió después de dos segundos, fue un dolor intenso en el trasero después de que Kakashi la cargara a la fuerza y la dejara caer al suelo frío sin ninguna consideración para después, cerrar la puerta 31 en sus narices.

— ¡Hablaré con seguridad! –le advirtió la psicóloga yéndose de allí muy enojada.

— Ya se fue. –le informó Kakashi. – Vuelve… -le pidió mientras ponía sus manos grandes alrededor del rostro pálido y suave de ella. –Hinata, vuelve. –suplicó esta vez. –Vuelve conmigo.

Pero aquel medio día nublado Hinata no volvió, ni el día siguiente, ni al siguiente… ni al siguiente.

Shiho había sido regañada por Hashirama por su falta de profesionalismo. Kakashi no podía evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina cada vez que veía a la rubia de anteojos. Y Samui y los demás compañeros habían felicitado a Kakashi por su gran progreso con Hinata, al menos la había hecho hablar, comer, y lo más sorprendente, caminar por su cuenta.

— Ya veo. –respondió Hashirama preocupado con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. –Supongo que no hay más remedio. –la mujer que le hablaba pareció decirle algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo, pues Hashirama empezó a negar con la cabeza. –No Mito, ya está decidido. Lo mejor será que te cuide personalmente… con lo terca que eres mujer… no, no cambiaré de opinión… no, no me vas a convencer, hoy mismo se los comunicaré y hablaré con Madara-kun. Nos vemos en la casa. –colgó lanzando un suspiro de cansancio. –Vaya…

Hashirama se levantó y salió de su consultorio personal encontrándose con Samui en el camino.

— Samu-chan, que bueno que te encuentro. –medio sonrió, aquel gesto melancólico se le hizo extraño a la psiquiatra de cabello rubio y lo vio ofuscada.

— ¿Qué sucede, doctor?

— Vendrá un amigo a ocupar mi lugar como director del hospital.

— ¿Ocupar su lugar? –se sorprendió.

— Sí, verás… Mito no mejora, no es buena siguiendo indicaciones. –explicó mientras su rostro sonreía con ternura al recordar a su hermosa y dulce esposa. –Así que renunciaré a mi función de director por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Qué? –dijo Samui sin poder creerlo, aquello la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

— Como lo oyes, no te preocupes que ya me he encargado de quién tome mi lugar. Vamos, no te deprimas. –le palmeó un hombro. –No es como si no pudiera regresar… después de todo, este bello hospital es mío. –le aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.

— B-bueno… muy… bien. –asintió Samui un poco afectada por la noticia.

Ese día Hashirama dejó de ser el director del hospital indefinidamente.

Al día siguiente había una mañana nublada, fría y lluviosa. Dejando su sombrilla negra afuera, entró un hombre alto con la bata blanca de doctor, traía una camisa y un pantalón de vestir de color negro, del mismo color que su corbata y su cabello largo, cortado en capas y con terminaciones en picos.

Su piel pálida hacía refulgir sus amenazantes y peligrosos ojos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre fresca.

— Usted debe ser Madara Uchiha, bienvenido director. –le dio una cordial bienvenida Samui. El aludido se quedó viendo al doctor que estaba a un lado de Samui, quién lo veía fijamente, como dudando seriamente de él y sus intenciones. Madara se le quedó viendo, como obligándolo a que también él le diera la bienvenida.

— Un gusto encontrarnos de nuevo, doctor Sarutobi. –musito sin una pizca de buen humor o mal humor el nuevo director del hospital mental Kuroshinzou.

— Cómo lamento no decir lo mismo. –mascullo Asuma enojado.

— ¿Cómo está Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó el Uchiha sabiendo donde atacar.

Asuma pareció molestarse con esa pregunta, pues le dio la espalda y se alejó de él a pesar de los regaños de Samui.

¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta? ¿Qué tenía que ver Shikamaru con él? ¿Qué era lo que sabía Asuma?

* * *

**Y terminó el segundo capítulo...**

** La frasesilla del principio la saqué de la película Sucker Punch, enserio deben verla, a mí en lo personal me encantó.**

**Por cierto, Hirusagari significa atardecer.**

**Agradecimientos especiales y besitos a:**

**Kattyto**

**Ninde Elhenair**

**murasaki**

**RukiaNeeChan**

**hime**

**y también gracias a los Favs y Follows! :D**

**..**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Tus ojos rojos

**Aclaraciones: Pues obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen excepto la misteriosa trama.**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

* * *

"**Que no te engañen las apariencias…"**

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 3: Tus ojos rojos**

_Aquí nadie puede hacerme daño… si yo no quiero no volveré nunca a la superficie, aquí es mejor. Está Hiashi… Hanabi-chan… y Neji-niisan. Es perfecto… lo es, ¿verdad? No, no lo es. Falta alguien. Un caballero de pelo plateado…_

Kakashi entró a la habitación blanca con su libreta de apuntes y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de la cama blanca donde una joven de cabellera color berenjena oscura y bata blanca estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué me cuentas hoy, Hinata? –le pregunto Kakashi, pero él sabía que su paciente no hablaría con eso, de hecho, rara vez hablaba y solo lo hacía exclusivamente con él. – ¿Te ha gustado la comida de hoy? –intentó Kakashi con un tema trivial. –Sirvieron puré, no estaba tan mal.

De repente se escuchó el ruido de una envoltura en la blanca habitación. El peli-gris sacaba un chocolate envuelto de su bolsillo de la bata blanca. – ¿Quieres chocolate?

Hinata se volteó hacia Kakashi, estirando la mano para tomar el dulce, apenas iba a alcanzarlo cuando Kakashi lo quito de su alcance.

— No-no. ¿Cómo se dice, Hinata-chan? –le pregunto con amabilidad.

— Por favor, Kakashi. –dijo la chica con fastidio, recibiendo después el dulce y volvió a sentarse en la cama para degustar el chocolate. Odiaba hablar. Después de que desconfió de su doctor y del incidente con Shiho, Hinata no había vuelto a sacar el tema de Itachi Uchiha ni por error.

— No pienso que debas estar aquí. –opinó Kakashi más para él que para Hinata mientras la veía comer tranquilamente.

— Entonces sáqueme de aquí. –sugirió ella sin verlo, Kakashi solo sonrió de medio lado ante la ocurrencia de su paciente.

— Sabes que no puedo. No hasta que me cuentes qué pasó exactamente.

— En ese caso siga esperando sentado. –declaró ella dándole la espalda.

* * *

**o**

Había pasado una semana desde que Hinata había vuelto a hablar y caminar por su cuenta. Comía normal y a veces pedía ración extra para maravilla de los demás doctores. Pero no se dirigía a nadie más que con Kakashi.

Muy pocos del personal habían visto al nuevo director; él no comía con los demás en el comedor, raras veces salía de su consultorio en aquella semana que tenía como nuevo director.

Kakashi tampoco lo había visto, Shiho le había estado hablando del director mientras él leía un libro sin prestarle atención a ella, así que no se acordaba ni del nombre… ¿había dicho que se llamaba Kadara Suija?

— Bueno, ya es de noche. –se levantó Kakashi de la silla. –Tengo que irme.

Era tonto esperar que ella volteara y le dijera al menos un sencillo adiós, Kakashi se rió mentalmente de sí mismo. Hinata le agradaba… empezaba a tenerle un cariño especial.

— Buenas noches, Hinata. –dijo en voz baja, apagando las luces y después saliendo de la habitación cerrándola con llave.

Mientras se iba, los pasillos medio iluminados de repente le parecían tan largos que daban ganas de quedarse dormido frente a la puerta de su paciente… pero sabía que no era correcto ni cómodo. Desechó esa idea de inmediato, últimamente pensaba cosas muy raras, parecía apreciar más el silencio, los días nublados, la lluvia, la comida… cosas que no apreciaba hasta que vio que su misma paciente no las apreciaba.

Él se estaba volviendo complicado.

Mientras salía del hospital no se dio cuenta de que una sombra oscura apareció frente a la habitación 31. Abrió la puerta con llave lentamente, como si él fuera la paciencia en persona. Entreabrió la puerta y vio a la joven recostada, intentando dormir. Pobre chica, no sabía que su pesadilla estaba a punto de aparecer.

La sombra alta entró a la habitación y vio a la joven. Al escuchar ruido, ella pensó que sería Kakashi… si se quería quedar a dormir ahí, ella no objetaría nada, dormiría más tranquilamente como nunca antes de saber quién la protegía esa noche… pero no olía como Kakashi… olía a algo amargo.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel hombre mirándola como si fuera un fantasma de la media noche. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad… Hinata los reconoció de inmediato… eran como los de _él_.

— Nunca podrás contra mí. –susurro Hinata casi por inercia cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como deseando que aquella alucinación desapareciera.

— Pudimos con los demás de tu familia… ¿y aun así crees que no podremos contigo? –habló Madara con voz filosa. Su voz fría hacía temblar de miedo a la paciente mentalmente enferma.

— Alguien más... – "Alguien más lo sabe" quiso decir, pero ella sabía que decir eso era poner en peligro a su doctor, era callar la boca de la única persona buena a la que le podía hablar. – Yo no estoy sola. No tengo nada qué p-perder… así que ya no tengo miedo.

— Y si no tienes miedo, ¿por qué no abres los ojos?

Temblando, Hinata abrió los ojos, encontrándose con otro par de ojos rojos a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

Un estridente grito de horror fue escuchado por todo el hospital aquella oscura noche.

* * *

**o  
**

— Buenos días… -saludaba Kakashi contento a quién se iba topando por los pasillos. –Buenos días… -pero empezaba a notar que todos le dirigían una mirada de pena cuando le contestaban. ¿Ellos sabían algo que él no?

— Buenos días, Kakashi. –lo saludó Samui con su característico rostro inexpresivo a diferencia de los demás. –Llegas temprano.

— Hola, Samui. Dime, ¿pasó algo? Todos parecen traer caras de zombies…

— Hinata se puso mal. –lo interrumpió dándole la noticia. Los demás eran muy cobardes para decirle, pero ella no, no la mujer de hierro del hospital. –Anoche entró en una crisis, gritaba cosas sin sentido, los enfermeros intentaron sedarla pero escapó de su habitación, era luna llena y ya sabes, dicen que los enfermos mentales se vuelven muy fuertes… el caso es que se necesitaron de cinco enfermeros para controlarla, casi huyó pero lograron atraparla en el último momento. Volvió a su estado catatónico, no habla, no se mueve…

— ¿En dónde está? –exigió Kakashi perturbado de escuchar todo aquello.

— En su habitación… -apenas dijo eso, Kakashi corrió rápido hacia el segundo piso hasta llegar a la habitación 31. Introdujo la llave y lo primero a lo que sus ojos se dirigieron fue a la joven dormida que yacía en la cama, después vio a Kotetsu sentado en la silla, leyendo un libro. Hinata estaba dormida, así que de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

— Kakashi, buenos días. –lo saludó el enfermero.

— Está bien, Kotetsu, yo me encargo ahora. –musitó sin reparar en que el buen enfermero lo había saludado cordialmente.

Kotetsu sabía lo mucho que aquella frágil chica le preocupaba a Kakashi, así que no dijo nada y salió del cuarto.

El doctor se dirigió a su paciente. La vio cansada, tenía ojeras y algunos cardenales en los brazos, señales de la fuerza que habían tenido que aplicar los enfermeros para contenerla. Kakashi se sintió terriblemente culpable… se sintió deprimido al ver aquellas marcas moradas alrededor de los brazos pálidos y frágiles de ella. Se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y admiró más de cerca las marcas, rozándolas delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

— No había necesidad de ser tan crueles… -negaba Kakashi mientras sentía que los ojos le escocían.

Lentamente, ante el tacto suave, Hinata despertó parpadeando algunas veces en lo que se acostumbraba a la blanca luz artificial de la habitación. Vio a Kakashi tan cerca de ella que pudo apreciar la larga cicatriz vertical en su ojo izquierdo el cuál mantenía cerrado, mientras que su ojo derecho derramaba una lágrima.

— ¿Por… por qué lloras? –le pregunto con voz débil y reseca mientras se sentaba en la cama y, acercando su mano al rostro de él, le quitaba aquél rastro de tristeza lentamente con su mano suave. Antes de retirar la mano completamente, Kakashi la sujeto y se quedó viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –se levantó dejando la mano de ella de lado, intentando recuperar la cordura. No podía estar lloriqueando por algo así… ella solo era una paciente más, tenía que repetirlo muchas veces mentalmente… pero aquél truco ya no funcionaba más, había perdido su efecto.

Al instante en el que quedó totalmente erguido, Hinata se levantó llorando desconsoladamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sollozaba en su pecho, lo abrazaba como si fuera lo único de lo que estaba segura… Kakashi olvido su profesionalismo y en vez de decirle que se calmara y la recostara de nuevo, él le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la otra mano la puso sobre su cabellera lacia y larga. El brazo de él de un momento a otro la apretó más contra sí.

"Esto no está bien" pensaba él. "Pero… no puedo dejar de hacer esto… no quiero ser yo quien se haga para atrás…"

— No quiero estar aquí… -dijo entre sollozos. –Al menos no te vayas nunca… quédate en la noche…

— Qué más quisiera, linda… pero no creo que me dejen hacer eso. –dijo él con tono afligido.

Hinata fue quien se separó y levantó la mirada, observándolo.

— Haré lo que tú quieras… pero sácame de aquí… -suplicó intentando reprimir sus gemidos.

— ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? ¿Qué es lo que te molestó de este lugar de la noche a la mañana? –pregunto preocupado.

— Uno de ellos está aquí.

— ¿Quiénes…?

— Los de los ojos rojos… está aquí.

— ¿Itachi?

— No. –negó levemente. –Otro de ellos... ¿Por… por qué no me dijiste que era el nuevo director? –le reclamo, alejándose de él. – ¡Quiero que Neji esté aquí! –grito desesperada y se lanzó contra la puerta, intentando abrirla inútilmente. – ¡Neji-niisan! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!

— Basta… basta Hinata… -imploraba él sin querer creer cómo Hinata se estaba descontrolando en ese momento, sin querer creer que era ella quien lanzaba aquellos fuertes gritos de horror. –Basta… -dijo lo último con la voz media débil, sufriendo al verla así… -Ya basta, Hinata…

El sedante llegó rápido. Y después de eso le siguieron dos crisis más aquél día.

Mientras tanto la veía dormida nuevamente en la cama. Sabía que era de noche y que pronto tendría que irse, que si no se iba a determinada hora vendría Samui acompañada de algunos enfermeros para sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

**o  
**

— ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo Asuma-san? –preguntó Shiho al ver que Asuma entraba a su consultorio sin siquiera preguntar nada. El aludido tomó asiento frente al escritorio.

Era raro que el hombre hiciera aquello, normalmente el psiquiatra Asuma Sarutobi era muy cortes y siempre pedía permiso de entrar.

— Es sobre Shikamaru… ¿dime, es verdad que has autorizado doblar su dosis de medicamento?

— ¿Yo? Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

— Por supuesto que no. –dijo Asuma confundiendo aún más a la pobre chica. –Verás, encontré a Shimizu dándole la medicación a Shikamaru dos veces al día, naturalmente le pregunté por qué lo hacía y me dijo que recibió una orden firmada por ti. Vi la firma, era idéntica a la tuya…

— Hablaré con ella inmediatamente. –se levantó de su lugar. –Y después hablaré con Madara-san para que sepa todo esto…

— Pierdes el tiempo. –la detuvo. –Ya fui a darle la noticia, pero no está… lo que resulta curioso porque yo no lo he visto salir y eso que he estado todo el día afuera.

— ¿Qué trata de decirme exactamente, Asuma-san?

— Será mejor que vigilemos bien a Shikamaru, ha estado pensando mucho…

— Iré a verlo.

— Es tarde, Shiho, ve mañana. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y vigilar.

— Como usted me diga, sempai. Buscaré a Shimizu…

— No lo hagas, Samui está hablando con ella en su oficina. Seguramente la está haciendo llorar, a Samui se le dan bien los regaños.

* * *

**o  
**

Samui estaba pensando en qué pudo haber pasado para que Shimizu recibiera una falsa orden de doblarle el medicamento a un paciente. La pobre Shimizu lloraba a mares por no haberse dado cuenta de que aquél papelito era falso, había jurado que el papel lo había encontrado de repente dentro de su bolsillo del vestido y, como ya tenía edad avanzada, creyó que seguramente había olvidado quién se lo habría dado y no mentía, Samui le creyó entonces, pero dio la orden de que no volviera a suministrar medicamento jamás y la animó a que hiciera memoria y le dijera quién le había dado ese papel.

Apenas la despachó fue inmediatamente al consultorio del doctor Madara para avisarle de lo que había pasado. Llamó un par de veces y luego Madara abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, pero antes de que ella siquiera dijera algo, Madara le entregó un par de hojas, Samui se quedó confundida pero leyó enseguida.

— ¿De verdad doctor? –Samui no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

— Por supuesto, ya ha tenido demasiadas crisis y hasta intentó escapar, es natural que se haga este procedimiento para que olvide ideas que puedan descontrolarla, además… yo fui quien dio la autorización, si lo creen incorrecto la responsabilidad caerá sobre mí, la aceptaré.

— V-vale… pues hablaré con Genma y Kotetsu. –exclamó la rubia no muy convencida.

— Ya envié a Kabuto y Guren.

— ¿Ellos? -se sorprendió de inmediato.

— Sí, ¿algún problema con ellos?

"Nada, solo que ellos son demasiado desalmados con los pacientes poniendo de excusa que se pusieron difíciles" pensó Samui.

— Supervisaré al par de enfermeros. –dijo la psiquiatra pero antes de que terminara de darse la media vuelta, Madara la asió del brazo, deteniéndola con brusquedad.

— Yo no he dado esa orden, doctora. –declaró severamente, mirándola con sus ojos rojos inexpresivos igual o más que los de ella. –Hashirama tiene la mala costumbre de dejar que su personal haga lo que quiera, pero yo no. Ustedes no se dan órdenes a sí mismos, harán lo que yo demande. ¿Quedó claro, doctora?

—… sí. –respondió secamente, zafándose del agarre con un movimiento brusco.

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?" pensó enojada mandándole una mirada fiera por unos segundos mientras se iba de allí. Había ido a buscarlo con la intención de decirle que misteriosamente una enfermera tenía una orden falsa de suministrar más medicamento del debido a un paciente, pero Madara la había interrumpido con el asunto de Hinata y, debido al comportamiento brusco de su jefe había olvidado la razón por la que lo estaba buscando.

Como fuera, ya cuando se le bajara el coraje a ella, iría a informarle.

* * *

**o**

El cuerpo frágil de Hinata se movía escandalosamente mientras la electricidad viajaba por su cuerpo provocando severas convulsiones. Le dolía, quería que pararan, pero sabía que no iban a parar… después de la segunda sacudida olvidó aquél pensamiento y el dolor fue lo único que habitaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Estará bien con eso? –inquirió la mujer de cabello violeta; Guren.

— No, falta mucho más, Madara-san dijo que "_tanto como para que olvide algunos meses_".

Guren se encogió de hombros y volvió a observar con ojos frívolos cómo la paciente delgada sufría y gritaba. No había anestesia, se suponía que ella había preparado una inyección pero Kabuto no había querido esperar más tiempo a que la chica se durmiera. Y ahí estaban ahora… escuchando, viendo… torturando un alma.

* * *

**o  
**

Se había duchado y ahora estaba acostado sin poder dormir. Sus pensamientos solo iban a una dirección: Hinata, su paciente. Se preguntaba si ella estaría durmiendo o si posiblemente le habría dado otra crisis… él esperaba con todo su corazón que no y, después de muchos años, se había permitido orar pidiendo que Hinata estuviera bien. Sin embargo, un presentimiento amargo y opresor le decía a Kakashi que la joven no estaba bien, que debía ir al hospital, pero supuso que eran solo nervios. El repentino cambio mental de Hinata lo tenía muy estresado.

Volteó de repente a ver la pequeña fotografía enmarcada que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. En la fotografía se podía ver a un pequeño de unos 13 años, un padre feliz que lo abrazaba, y una señora al lado de ellos quien tenía la cara rayada con plumón negro para que no se viera su rostro. El mismo Kakashi había hecho eso… no tenía otra foto con su padre, así que había tenido que conformarse con dejar esa.

Los recuerdos acudieron en tonalidades grises a su mente. Un padre amoroso, una madre distante… un hijo que adoraba a su padre, un día lluvioso en el que Sakumo ya no volvió a abrir los ojos… una madre feliz, un hijo perturbado… un hijo descontrolado… un hijo lleno de odio y sed de venganza… una madre que resolvió todo fácilmente.

Decidido a poner fin a su martirio nocturno, se levantó y tomo un par de pastillas para dormir.

* * *

**o  
**

— Buenos días, Shikamaru-kun. –lo saludó Shiho mientras el joven estaba sentado sobre el césped. Shiho sin importarle nada, se sentó frente a él.

— Buenos días, doctora. –le contestó de manera tranquila mientras mantenía su expresión de flojera en su cara. – ¿Quiere jugar? –le ofreció señalando el tablero de Shogi.

— No, no… -negó enseguida. –Ya sabes que no soy muy buena en este tipo de juegos.

— Me dejaré ganar. –le prometió.

Shiho sonrió intentando no sonrojarse.

— Vale.

Mientras jugaban, Shiho le observaba a escondidas, pero eso no fue suficiente para que el inteligente Shikamaru Nara lo pasara por desapercibido.

— ¿Sucede algo, doctora? –la miró.

— ¿Eh?... no…

— Asuma-sensei también ha estado observándome.

— Etto…

— Sé lo que sucede. Doblar la dosis no había sido orden suya, ¿verdad? Lo sé porque al día siguiente regresé a la dosis de siempre. Supongo que alguien de aquí me quiere muy confundido… o muerto.

— No digas eso, Shikamaru-kun. –dijo enseguida en tono preocupado. –Seguramente hay una explicación… no veo por qué alguien querría hacerte daño…

Shikamaru soltó un bufido mientras sonreía de medio lado.

— ¿Es que Asuma-sensei no le ha dicho nada?

— ¿Decirme qué cosa?

— Olvídelo. Seguramente es para protegerla si no se lo ha dicho. –le aseguró.

— ¿Protegerme?

— Es algo… complicado. Sinceramente no quisiera que acabara con problemas por mi culpa. –le sonrió amablemente. Shiho no pudo evitar que el sonrojo llegara a sus mejillas.

— Puede que no lo aparente… pero soy fuerte, Shikamaru-kun. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo en lo que necesites.

— Gracias, doctora. –después volvió su atención al juego y se dio cuenta de que había ganado sin proponérselo.

"Eres demasiado inocente para saberlo, Shiho…" pensó el pelinegro en su mente. "Ciertamente, no quiero que una chica tan gentil como tú acabe involucrada".

* * *

**o  
**

Kakashi nuevamente había llegado un poco tarde, las pastillas habían sido la causa. Cuando entró y Kotetsu lo saludó con un deje de tristeza supo que algo pasaba y no lo dejó ir, estirándolo del cuello cómicamente.

— Sucede algo en este hospital y sé que tú sabes qué es, ¿no es así, Kote-san?

— ¿Kote? –el enfermero entrecerró los ojos sumamente ofendido. Su santa madre no se había quemado las neuronas en buscar un nombre agradable para él como para que un día llegara Kakashi y le matara el nombre diciéndole un simple "kote" insípido.

— Vale ya de numeritos ustedes dos. –llegó Samui. –Sí, Kakashi, sucede algo. –interrumpió a su colega antes de que abriera la boca completamente. –Es Hinata. –suspiró.

— ¿Volvió a entrar en crisis?

— Sí pero esa no es la noticia. Verás… tuvieron que practicarle una terapia… una TEC.

TEC… terapia electro convulsiva. ¡Monstruos!

— Tienes que estar bromeando, Samui. –negaba Kakashi… no podía ni quería creerlo… eso era ir demasiado lejos.

— ¿Crees que bromearía con una cosa así?

— ¡¿Quién demonios dio la orden?! –grito sumamente alterado. Quería estrangular con sus propias manos al responsable.

— En vez de estar malgastando tus energías deberías ir a ver a tu paciente, Kakashi. –dijo una voz masculina. Kakashi volteo y vio a Kotetsu quien lo veía entre serio y preocupado.

— Esto ya no es un hospital mental, ¡es un centro de tortura! Ahora resulta que cada día que vengo algo nuevo le sucede a Hinata. Es sumamente extraño. –hablo entre dientes, enojado.

El peli-plateado se fue de allí dando grandes zancadas y al doblar el pasillo caminó más despacio, recordando los efectos que tenía la TEC… confusión y amnesia… esta última a veces permanente.

— Hinata… -ella estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada completamente fuera de la realidad, en Hirusagari posiblemente, como la primera vez que la había conocido. –Hinata, vamos, no mires así. –llegó hasta ella, inclinándose un poco para verle más de cerca el rostro mientras sus manos las ponía en los laterales de la cabeza de ella. –Vamos, Hinata… regresa… soy Kakashi Hatake, tu doctor, ¿me recuerdas?

— Ella no recuerda nada. –entró Madara repentinamente. –Su mente es como un cuaderno nuevo… no importa las veces que des vuelta a la página… siempre estará en blanco.

La piel de Kakashi se estremeció al escuchar aquella oscura voz… recordó la vez que…

— _Estás demente, Kakashi. –decía una voz en la oscuridad. – No sabes lo que viste. Eres un esquizofrénico… tu mente te juega bromas, chico._

— _No… ¡yo sé lo que vi! ¡No fue una muerte común! ¡Lo vi todo! –reclamaba un joven peli-plateado. – ¡Mamá asesinó a papá!_

— _No tienes remedio. Como tu doctor, lo mejor será…_

— Tú… -susurró Kakashi volteándolo a ver lentamente… era él, Madara Uchiha, el único con una mente tan aguda que podía hacerle creer lo que él quisiera. El mismo Kakashi había dudado de lo que había visto aquella noche de hace años.

— Hey, hace cuanto que no te veía, chico. Has crecido mucho.

Jamás ninguna prueba la inculpó… era como si el crimen lo hubiese cometido el mismo Kakashi.

— ¿Q… qué haces tú aquí? –el ojo de Kakashi se entrecerró, mirándolo con odio.

— Trabajo aquí.

"_Tenemos un nuevo director… y su nombre es Madara Uchiha…" _la voz de Shiho provino de repente de su subconsciente. Se había equivocado… había creído escuchar que el nuevo director era Kadara Suija, ¡pero qué descuidado!

— ¿Autorizaste…?

— ¿La terapia electro convulsiva a la chica? Sí, fui yo. Es lo marcado en el reglamento.

— Leí el reglamento y en ninguna parte…

— En mi reglamento, no en el de Hashirama. ¿Soy yo o te importa mucho esta paciente?

"Que no note tus debilidades… " Pensó Kakashi.

— Por supuesto que me importa, es la única paciente que tengo a mi cargo y no puedo controlarla. Mi reputación se irá a la basura.

Madara lo miró unos segundos con duda.

"_Uno de ellos está aquí."_ había dicho Hinata. _"Los de los ojos rojos… está aquí."_ _"¿Por… por qué no me dijiste que era el nuevo director?" _le había reclamado ayer.

— No eres el único. –se acercó Madara a donde Kakashi estaba. El peli-plateado quiso irse de allí, la sola presencia de aquél hombre lo asfixiaba, lo ponía de unos nervios tremendos, pero Hinata estaba allí así que no podía simplemente salir de la habitación. –Al parecer todos aquí le tienen un cierto favoritismo a esta chica, pupilo mío. –exclamó poniéndole una mano en el hombro al más joven. Como si fuera acido, Kakashi se levantó del suelo con rapidez, rehuyendo del contacto de él.

— No soy tu pupilo.

Madara se quedó viendo a Hinata por un momento, enseguida Kakashi supo que aquél ser oscuro tenía una fijación especial por la joven dormida. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

— ¿Sucede algo con ella? –preguntó al borde de un colapso nervioso. Ese hombre siempre le había dado miedo por la forma en la que podía doblegar el espíritu de cualquier persona, fuera un niño o fuera un adulto.

— Nada. Solo que ella… no creo que deba estar aquí. –opinó, luego se dio la media vuelta y sin dirigirle una mirada al peli-plateado salió del cuarto blanco. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kakashi dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Se había sentido agitado, nervioso…

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando a Hinata, acomodándole algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja.

"_Ella no recuerda nada…"_

— Hinata… -empezó a llamarla nuevamente.

"_Su mente es como un cuaderno nuevo… no importa las veces que des vuelta a la página… siempre estará en blanco."_

— Hinata, despierta. Dime… dime que no has olvidado nada… -le decía mientras distraídamente rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas pálidas y frías de ella. –Perdona por no estar aquí cuando realmente me necesitas. Yo no sé… no sé desde cuando me importas tanto…

Y el color lila pálido apareció. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron lentamente, despertando de un profundo sueño. Vio la habitación con confusión, como si no la conocieran, y luego se detuvo a observar el rostro con cubre bocas blanco que estaba cerca de ella. Lo observo con la mirada perdida, como si tratara de enfocarlo bien o si realmente intentara reconocerlo.

— No me recuerdas, ¿cierto? –exclamo Kakashi derrotado.

La mano de Hinata se elevó hacia el rostro del doctor, hizo ademán de que tocaría el puente de su nariz pero a centímetros detuvo el acto y regreso el brazo a donde estaba, sin dejar de mirarlo perdidamente.

— ¿Estás en Hirusagari?

— "_Vas a salir de allí… saldrás de allí y nada va a pasarte… porque yo estoy aquí para protegerte."_ –dijo ella en voz baja, apenas audible y entre susurros. Kakashi reconoció aquella frase que le había dicho la vez que había salido de su mundo por primera vez.

— Sí, yo dije eso…

— Claro que sí. –musitó mirando el techo blanco y perdiéndose ahora en él. Kakashi entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en la realidad. Se levantó de la cama.

— Te traeré comida. –anunció a punto de salir.

— No, Kakashi. –escuchó y rápidamente volteó. Hinata estaba levantada a la mitad, mirándolo como una persona normal. –No tengo hambre realmente, pero si me trajeras un vaso con agua sería genial.

El ojo visible del psiquiatra se curvó, lo que Hinata identificó como que estaba sonriendo bajo aquél cubre bocas que usaba.

— Vuelvo enseguida.

Fue rumbo a la máquina expendedora para comprar una botella de agua, quería regresar tan rápido como pudiera. Cuando llegó al pasillo por donde quedaba la puerta de Hinata, vio venir a Madara por el otro lado, acompañado de dos enfermeros que él identifico como Kabuto y Guren.

— ¿Sucede algo? –se adelantó Kakashi al ver que iban a la habitación 31.

— Nada, Kakashi. Solo la transferiremos.

— ¿Transferirla? ¿Có… cómo que transferirla?

— Adelante, chicos. –dijo Madara permitiendo que los enfermeros entraran al cuarto de Hinata. – Descuida, Kakashi. Al parecer el tutor de Hinata ya no puede pagarle al hospital, así que irá a un hospital más barato. –se acercó a él. –Sé que duele, yo también he sido apegado a algunos pacientes que he tenido, pero créeme, es lo mejor. Sé que ella te preocupa, que no puedes dormir pensando en que tal vez se cortó las venas o que empeoraron sus alucinaciones… todos le han tomado demasiado cariño a esta chica, ya no podemos hacer nada profesionalmente para ella una vez que los sentimientos se interponen.

— ¿A dónde irá?

— Por supuesto que no te voy a decir eso, ni a ti ni a nadie. –sonrió de medio lado.

— Solo quería saber si era un buen lugar. –acotó cuando Kabuto salía cargando a Hinata. –Al menos permíteme llevarla al auto. –dijo Kakashi acercándose para tomar a su paciente, Madara no objeto y caminó mientras ellos iban a unos metros detrás de él.

— ¿A dónde iré? –susurró Hinata asustada en el oído de Kakashi. El psiquiatra ladeó la cabeza en señal de que se acercara. La joven acercó su oído al rostro de él.

— No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo. Confía en mí.

Hinata se separó y asintió.

Al salir del hospital, un auto negro esperaba a Hinata. Kakashi la depositó suavemente en el asiento trasero y ella obedientemente se acomodó, después Guren subió con ella y Madara al asiento del copiloto, Kabuto fungía como el conductor.

Sabía que era un total peligro dejarla ir con cada uno de ellos, pero no podía hacer nada, si Madara veía que Hinata le importaba de más lo utilizaría terriblemente a su favor y sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a Hinata con tal de obtener algo de Kakashi.

El auto arrancó. Él observaba a Hinata quién de último minuto le dedicó una mirada que, aunque asustada, era también valiente… él con el rostro severo asintió… ella levemente sonrió para él como un "nos vemos luego".

Kakashi miró cómo el auto se iba alejándose cada vez más. Quería quedarse a ver cómo el auto desaparecía entre la distancia, pero tenía otras cosas qué hacer… como entrar a la oficina de Madara para investigar ciertas cosas.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba más que apegada a su realidad, tenía que estarlo para protegerse a sí misma, el miedo y la angustia no le permitía regresar a Hirusagari a pesar de que habían sido los causantes de que estuviera cautiva en aquél mundo imaginario.

— No es un buen lugar. –comentó Kabuto. –El asqueroso lugar es administrado por Kakuzu.

— Dicen que con tal de gastar menos, los pacientes no tienen cama. –agrego Guren con un deje de preocupación. –En definitiva no es un buen hospital mental.

"Es preciso lo que esta chica necesita." Pensaba Madara viendo el camino, la carretera solitaria. "Ahí le callaran la boca para siempre."

— _Sé lo que intentas hacer… pero nunca me convencerás porque yo sé lo que vi… yo sé quién mató a papa, a Hanabi y a Neji. Fue Itachi… y tú estabas esperando en la puerta… - _le había dicho Hinata.

Ni con la terapia eléctrica había sido capaz de olvidar alguna cosa. Era como si los recuerdos del día del asesinato se hubieran grabado como en piedra en su cabeza, eran imborrables.

— _Veinte mil y declaro que la chica se suicidó… _–había dicho Kakuzu.

Había tenido que pagar ese dinero, porque si hacía aquél suicidio en Kuroshinzou absolutamente todos sospecharían de él, además, en el hospital de Hashirama eran todos unos santos entregados al bien y al profesionalismo, excepto Kabuto y Guren, pero ellos eran demasiado cobardes.

Hinata veía el paisaje verde por la ventana intentando perderse en él y no escuchar las atrocidades que decían del nuevo hospital a donde iba.

— Nunca podrás contra mí. –repitió Hinata una frase que ya había dicho antes. Madara gruño por lo bajo y se hizo el desentendido.

Ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil, ya no.

* * *

**Y termina el tercer capítulo de mi loco fanfic XD ****Todo le pasa a la pobre de Hinata! Y ya vimos que Kakashi tiene un pasado medio misterioso! D:**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews:**

**RukiaNeeChan: Gracias por el review! :) Sucker Punch es genial! Respecto al fic, lo sé, Itachi es malo, ya aparecerá más adelante, y bueno, ya viste que Madarita ya hizo de las suyas en el hospital jajaja gracias por tu apoyo! eres genial! Que estés bien, cuídate mucho-bastante! :D**

**murasaki: Hola! Gracias por dejar comentario! :D Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, me esfuerzo en que así sea XD En fin, cuídate mucho-muchísimo y gracias!**

**Kattyto: ¿Sabías que me encanta el nombre que tienes? jaja Gracias por dejar review, Kattyto! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... y si no puedes matarme :) Cuídate extremadamente!  
**

**Ninde Elhenair: Tu mal presentimientos creo que se cumplió :( Ninde, gracias por tu apoyo-amor a mi primer kakahina de varios capítulos! :') ya lloré! Por qué Neji culpable de la masacre? Él murió (me pregunto el porqué de tus teorías, eres interesante), y Sasuke aún no estoy segura de que vaya a salir, no quisiera darte spoiler XD Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Cuídate enormemente!**

**enserio que me animan a subir capítulo semanalmente! :D **

**y por supuesto que también gracias a los Favs, follows y a los vistos! **

**En fin, espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana :)**

**Dudas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, chistes y chismes pueden dejarlos en un review ;) **


	4. Escape

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la misteriosa trama es absolutamente mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"¡Dejadme escapar **

**de la mentirosa y criminal ilusión de la felicidad!"**

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 4: Escape**

**K**akashi cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Aquella maldita puerta no cedía. Volvió a doblar un poco uno de los clips con los que intentaba abrirla hasta que… ¡clack!

Empujó la puerta y luego entró en la enigmática oficina de Madara que antes había sido de Hashirama. Jamás le habría pasado por la mente pensar que prefería mil veces que el excéntrico de Hashirama fuera quien controlara aquél hospital, más vale malo por conocido que Madara Uchiha por conocer.

Se acercó al archivero, milagrosamente estaba sin llave así que lo abrió y busco entre todas las carpetas ahí guardadas. Leyó el nombre de Hyuga Hinata en una de ellas e inmediatamente la sacó y se sentó en la silla del director, abriendo con desesperación la carpeta. No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

— A ver… Hyuga Hinata, 18 años… Esquizofrenia, mutismo… ¿qué? Violenta, suicida, peligrosa… -leyó con suma sorpresa. Vio que lo último había sido escrito con otro tipo de letra, una letra que él conocía muy bien, era de Madara. –Hmp, no sé por qué no me sorprende, es justo lo que hiciste conmigo, Madara. Veamos, dirección… desorden alimenticio… -cambió de hoja. –Ah, aquí está, fecha de ingreso… nombre del tutor… -él no fue capaz de leerlo. Aquello lo había dejado completamente ofuscado y sin palabras. El nombre del tutor de Hinata era… Madara Uchiha.

– _Descuida, Kakashi. Al parecer el tutor de Hinata ya no puede pagarle al hospital, así que irá a un hospital más barato._

Había dicho Madara hacía un rato, cuando se llevaron a Hinata.

— ¿Cómo demonios no podías pagarle el hospital si tu prácticamente duermes en dinero? –le recriminó a la hoja que había leído como si ésta pudiera contestarle. No podía terminar de creerlo, ¿Madara Uchiha el tutor legal de Hinata Hyuga? ¿Por qué? simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Qué había detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué tenían que ver los Hyugas con los Uchihas?

"No queda mucho tiempo" se recordó Kakashi mentalmente y siguió leyendo. Pasó una hoja y ahí vio la información de la transferencia.

— Hospital psiquiátrico Siete corazones… -se quedó recordando aquél lugar… – ¡Carajo, es el hospital psiquiátrico Siete corazones! –se alertó, ya se había acordado de aquél siniestro lugar. Algunas veces había escuchado hablar de él y no eran cosas malas, eran cosas realmente muy malas.

Con rapidez juntó todas las hojas en la carpeta y luego la devolvió a su lugar para después salir por la puerta, habiendo dejado el expediente de Karin Uzumaki afuera, pues la puerta se quedaría sin seguro, Madara sabría que alguien había entrado para hurgar en sus cosas, qué mejor que sospechara que a alguien le importaba saber cosas de Karin que de Hinata. Tal vez no lograría engañar a Madara, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Después de salir de la misteriosa oficina, corrió rumbo a la puerta de salida del hospital cuando de repente Samui se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? –la rubia quiso ahorcarlo con la mirada fría que le dirigía.

— Me resultó un problema y me tengo que ir…

— Mira, Kakashi, yo puedo ser la persona más paciente y tolerante del mundo, pero tú… ¡Tú has agotado toda mi malnacida paciencia! ¡Llegas tarde, ni cinco ni diez ni veinte minutos, no señor, DOS HORAS! ¡DOS HORAS! ¿Es que quieres acabar con mi salud mental?

— Samui, de verdad que me tengo que ir…

— ¡Pues te jodes! –le grito sorprendiendo a quienes pasaban por ahí. – Necesito que veas a Hanare y le hagas un examen final minucioso, saldrá mañana del hospital probablemente y debes asegurarte de que estas mandando a una persona completamente en sus cinco sentidos a la sociedad.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

— Porque es de tus pacientes, ¿se entiende? Hinata ya se fue, por lo tanto Karin y Hanare vuelven a ser tus pacientes.

— ¿Podría hacerlo mañana? –preguntó, pero los ojos de Samui se empequeñecieron y lo observaron con una mirada de cobra a punto de asesinar. –De acuerdo. –musitó derrotado. No iba a tardar mucho, cuando menos media hora como mínimo para rellenar el papeleo, probablemente pondría a Hanare a que le ayudara, después de todo, para él Hanare ya era una persona completamente recuperada.

Sin poder hacer mucho, Samui lo condujo a donde estaba Hanare.

* * *

**o**

**E**ra oscuro, tétrico y viejo. Un lugar digno de llamarse manicomio en vez de hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Quiénes eran los locos realmente?

Parecía un castillo que estaba en la punta de una colina llena de esqueletos de árboles secos, parecía que desde muchos siglos atrás la flora hubiera muerto en ese lugar gótico. Cuando salió del auto, un enfermero alto y fornido la esperaba, tenía el cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás y parecía sonreírle con una mueca de locura.

— Ahí está la chica. –señaló Madara mientras Guren quiso ayudarle a Hinata a bajarse, pero ésta la apartó y caminó por sí sola para sorpresa de los recién llegados.

— Mi jefe le manda decir que recibió la transferencia hoy en la mañana. –informó Hidan tomando a la peli-azul del brazo.

— Por supuesto. –asintió Madara y luego se acercó a Hinata, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. –Espero que te pudras aquí. –se burló de ella, sonriendo. Hinata le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia.

— Bien, la llevaré adentro. –advirtió Hidan luego de que Madara soltara a Hinata. – ¿Quién de ustedes hará el papeleo?

— Ya pague por eso. –dijo Madara dándose la vuelta para subir al auto, al igual que Guren.

— Andando. –le ordeno Hidan mientas la estiraba sin ningún rastro de delicadeza.

Los pies de Hinata se movieron dando pasos lentos y cortos, mirando el alto edificio que tenía al frente. Era oscuro, no literalmente, todas las paredes y puertas estaban pintadas de negro. Cuando entró a la recepción vio que de igual forma, las paredes interiores eran de un negro atemorizante.

Mientras Hidan terminaba de hablar con la chica recepcionista algunos enfermeros que pasaban por allí se le quedaron viendo de una forma que a ella no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Hidan notó aquello y puso los ojos en blanco, ya seguramente estaban planeando quien sabe qué cosas con ella.

"Tsk, perros salvajes… no pueden dejar siquiera que llegue a su cuarto cuando ya se la están imaginando…" pensó Hidan mientras terminaba de rellenar algunas hojas, recibiendo luego una llave dorada de aspecto oxidado.

— En la 402. –dijo la morena.

— Muévete. –le ordenó el peligris estirándola con brusquedad.

Subieron unas escaleras en forma de caracol que parecían no tener fin. El avaro de Kakuzu había declinado totalmente tener elevadores porque no se ajustaban al presupuesto. Caminaron por un pasillo lleno de puertas que eran golpeadas innumerables veces mientras quienes estaban adentro gritaban como si les estuvieran matando, gritaban palabras que aún no existían y que probablemente nunca iban a existir más que en sus retorcidas mentes. Risas exageradas, cánticos desafinados, llantos…

Hinata pensó que Kuroshinzou era un paraíso al contrario de aquél lugar que parecía una absoluta casa de locos, una oscura pesadilla.

Al llegar por fin a la última puerta del pasillo, Hidan la abrió y empujo a Hinata con fuerza, haciéndola caer al suelo. Hinata se le quedó viendo asustada… los ojos pálidos de ella parecieron hechizarlo mientras lo veían con inocencia, como si ella fuera la cosa más pura del mundo… la única cuerda en aquella cárcel de mala muerte.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida, Hidan sintió pena por alguien… pero, no era tan bueno como para hacer algo por ella más que…

— Utiliza la silla para atorar la puerta, puede que en la noche quieran hacerte algunas visitas inesperadas. –le recomendó seriamente, sintiéndose incómodo por decir eso. Hinata asintió levemente y después él se fue dejándola sola, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Sintió frío de repente al verse sola, sin nadie que la protegiera. Ahora sí estaba completamente sola, sin Hiashi, sin Hanabi, sin Neji… y sin Kakashi. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo segura que se sentía cuando aquél hombre estaba a un lado de ella. Ahora su bienestar, su seguridad, todo dependía de ella. No podía dejarse ir de la realidad, debía mantenerse ahí, dándose cuenta de los hechos, estar alerta, porque aquél lugar era el escalón para llegar al infierno.

Se levantó enseguida y atoró la silla de madera despintada contra la puerta como le había dicho el joven alto. Observó su nuevo cuarto, estaba lleno de telarañas y tierra, las paredes eran de piedra vieja con manchas negras por culpa de la humedad, hasta cierto punto en la esquina si te acercabas daba un olor muy raro que a ella le hizo fruncir la nariz y se alejó de allí. Solo había pequeñas ventanitas del tamaño de su cabeza que dejaban entrar un poco de aire. No había lugar por donde escapar más que la puerta… una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada con llave… al menos hasta que los de afuera quisieran.

No había escapatoria. Posiblemente moriría de hambre en ese lugar.

Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, encogiéndose. Vio que por las ventanitas empezaba a entrar menos luz, por lo que ya pronto anochecería. Apretó los labios buscando darse fuerza para no llorar…

"_Nunca podrás contra mí"_

Si lo pensaba bien, aquellas eran palabras muy fuertes para ella, una chica frágil que siempre dejó que los demás la protegieran sin aprender a protegerse a sí misma, sin sentir los golpes de la vida… justo ahora sentía un puñetazo duro en el corazón… el segundo golpe al que se enfrentaba, ya que el primero había sido la muerte de su familia. Siempre se había sentido tan segura, tan protegida por la sociedad, incluso después de la muerte de sus seres queridos… pero… ahora lo único que sentía es que con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más pequeña.

— _¿A dónde iré? –susurró Hinata asustada en el oído de Kakashi. El psiquiatra ladeó la cabeza en señal de que se acercara. La joven acercó su oído al rostro de él._

— _No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo. Confía en mí. _

Una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Tenía más miedo como nunca antes, pero… ¿de verdad Kakashi vendría por ella?

— _Puedes confiar en mí. –la contradijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros, inclinándose para mirarla._

— _¡Todos me quieren hacer daño! –gritó, estaba descontrolándose._

— _Yo no, Kakashi Hatake nunca te haría daño._

Los recuerdos iban y venían, haciéndola sentir frágil.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano dejando escapar algunos sollozos. Empezó a observar lo que había en el cuarto… algunos clavos… madera… tela rota… ¡nada que sirviera! Tenía que calmarse y pensar fríamente…

— _Pequeña, ten por seguro que te ayudaré pase lo que pase. Eres mi paciente y soy tuyo completamente hasta que te recuperes._

De alguna manera recordar lo que le había dicho Kakashi la hacía sentirse más tranquila y segura de sí misma, así que empezó a pensar que Kakashi estaba detrás de ella, vigilando sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer, Kakashi-san? –le preguntó volviendo a mirar alrededor del cuartucho. Nuevamente clavos… esta vez se dio cuenta que eran clavos largos, madera trozada… hojas de papel tiradas… algo en su interior le dijo que Kakashi le diría que volteara hacia arriba, así que volteó. – Un conducto de ventilación, Kakashi-san. Pero no puedo subir, es demasiado alto… ni siquiera quitando la silla podría llegar hasta allí.

Unas risas la alertaron enseguida. De repente escuchó un par de voces que hablaban cosas obscenas y que pateaban la puerta con fuerza. Los latidos del corazón de Hinata se dispararon con rapidez.

— Kakashi… san… ¿Qu… qué hago? –tembló como una cobarde mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con retornar. "Los clavos, Hinata" le dijo la voz de Kakashi en su cabeza. –P… pero… -no quería tener que herir a alguien… de repente la puerta cedió un poco y a Hinata le importo muy poco la salud física de aquellos hombres. Agarró los clavos y se los puso entre los dedos cerrando la mano en puño, esperando mientras su corazón desbocado parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento.

Los tipos aparecieron con sus sonrisas amplias y sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

— Nada más atractivo que una paciente mentalmente enferma. –opinó uno mirándola fijamente. Ambos eran de cabello negro, vestidos de enfermeros.

Hinata apretó los dientes, no sabía si podría defenderse correctamente de ambos, pero algo tenía que intentar.

De repente un vidrio roto a lo lejos se escuchó.

— Iré a ver qué pasa. Seguro son esos estúpidos gatos que tiene Margaret. –dijo uno de los hombres. –No la toques hasta que llegue.

— Sí, como si me pudiera aguantar. –rió el tipo mayor y el otro emitió un bufido. El que se había quedado descargó su arma de electro choque que usaba el personal para incapacitar a los pacientes mediante descargas eléctricas, poniéndola sobre la silla. –No queremos que por un descuido vayas a tomarla. –le advirtió acercándose a ella. –Forcejea, eso me gusta más.

Hinata vio con asquerosidad cómo el tipo se relamía los labios. Apretó con más fuerza la mano con los clavos que tenía escondida tras su espalda mientras se mantenía parada pegada a la pared.

El enfermero mayor le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se acercó lentamente a los labios de ella… Hinata esperó… al último milímetro de alcanzarla, ella se hizo a un lado y con todas sus fuerzas reunidas en su brazo derecho, le rajó la cara asegurándose de encajarle bien los clavos mientras éstos hacían su sangriento recorrido por el rostro del enfermero, pasando por el ojo, el puente de la nariz y la boca. Enseguida le liberó del cuello para agarrarse el rostro que escurría de sangre… el ojo prácticamente era un río de sangre.

El hombre lanzó un grito de dolor muy fuerte. Hinata supo que tenía que apurarse antes de que el otro enfermero llegara atraído por el grito de su compañero. Corrió para tomar el aparato que daba electro choques y lo encendió, dando la primera descarga de electricidad al hombre adulto que estaba dando gritos de dolor, éste se sacudió y luego cayó al suelo totalmente inmóvil.

Cuando volteó hacia la puerta, vio que el segundo enfermero llegaba viendo la brutal escena sin poder creérselo. No sabía si él también la iba a atacar, pero por si las dudas Hinata conservaba los clavos en una mano y el aparato de electricidad en la otra.

— ¡Perra malnaci…! –Hinata tuvo una idea de repente, encendió el arma de electricidad y con rapidez lo lanzó hacia el enfermero. El arma alcanzó a rozar la pierna pero nada más… muy mala suerte. Ahora solo tenía los clavos que por cierto, el enfermero ya había visto, pues de estos y de los dedos de Hinata escurría la sangre del compañero caído. –Fallaste. –sonrió de medio lado.

El hombre joven empezó a caminar hacia ella. Lo único que Hinata fue capaz de hacer era dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Intentó blandir los clavos contra él pero inmediatamente le detuvo la mano con suma fuerza provocándole que dejara escapar un gemido de dolor.

— Estás perdida, hermosa demente.

Y lo estaba. Tenía tras de sí una pared de piedra que nunca la dejaría escapar y al frente un enfermero fuerte con su propia arma electrizante encendida apuntándola hacia la cabeza de ella.

— ¿Qué harás, gatita? ¿Qué es lo que harás? No puedes hacer nada… esta noche irás al cielo conmigo y luego, te irás directo a la muerte. –le advirtió. –Estás entre la espada y la pared… eres mía… -acercó el arma hacia la frente de Hinata, quién intentó hacerse hacia atrás pero su nuca topó contra la pared. Miro con sus ojos aquél arma de electricidad azul celeste…

"La rodilla" le dijo Kakashi en su cabeza. ¡Hasta que aparecía de nuevo! Pero, ¿la rodilla? ¡¿Qué con la rodilla?! ¡Por Dios, que Kakashi hablara claro!

Al siguiente microsegundo en el que Hinata interpretó el mensaje, levantó la rodilla con fuerza y enojo hacia arriba, hacia los bajos del hombre, éste soltó un gemido de dolor y se cayó al suelo, sujetándose aquella parte que le dolía como un infierno.

"Bien, Hinata" escucho en su cabeza quedándose boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de hacer, ni ella misma se lo creía.

— Corre, estúpida. –se dijo a sí misma. Soltó los clavos y tomó una de las armas de electro choques junto a un llavero que tenía el enfermero al que había golpeado. Se fue de allí cerrando la puerta, no sin antes darle una descarga de electricidad al último enfermero para que se quedara inconsciente.

Una cancioncilla de rock que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo resonó en su mente de repente como para ambientar el momento de su increíble escape. Corría por los pasillos como si de una carrera se tratara, quería dejar el lugar lo más pronto posible. Se encontró con la puerta que daba a las escaleras y uso una de las llaves para abrirla. Bajó sin hacer ruido, el silencio siempre se le había dado bien. Cuando llegó al fin de los escalones vio que venía una enfermera, se escondió astutamente hasta que pasara y luego siguió el camino de su fuga. Pronto llegaría a la recepción. Con cuidado se asomó para ver si había alguien y sí, efectivamente ahí había una muchacha pero lo que la llevo al borde de un ataque al corazón fue ver a Hidan entrando a la recepción.

Ella estaba agachada y él erguido, viéndola con sorpresa.

— Oye, Betty, se te cayó el borrador al suelo. –le indicó Hidan mientras con la mano abajo le hacía la seña a Hinata de que siguiera su camino a la vez que soltaba un llavero al suelo.

La pobre chica no podía creérselo. El destino debía quererla mucho aquella noche. Rápidamente Hinata tomó las llaves y caminó a gatas hasta el pasillo pequeño que daba a la puerta de salida. Introdujo la primer llave no funciono, la segunda tampoco… la quinta tampoco… los nervios empezaron a traicionarla y se le cayeron las llaves al suelo, haciendo ruido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó Betty levantándose. – Escuche algo que provenía de la entrada.

— Lo… lo siento de verdad, Betty… pero tengo que decírtelo, escuche que Nika se aparece a veces en la entrada…

— ¡Ay, cállate por Dios, Hidan! ¡Ya sabes el miedo que me dan las historias de este lugar! –chilló ella olvidando el asunto de la entrada.

Hinata agradeció internamente y por fin con la primer llave que agarro fue la que abrió la cerradura de la puerta. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y Hinata se asustó, al igual que Hidan… pero no solo eso, la maldita puerta se había atorado.

— ¡Nika! –chilló Betty escondida debajo de su escritorio. Hidan lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

El peli-plata aprovechando que su compañera estaba casi muerta de miedo, fue al pasillito de la puerta de entrada y se dio cuenta del problema. Enseguida apartó a Hinata, esta vez suavemente, y luego le abrió la puerta levantándola tantito para que cediera.

— Rápido, rápido… -la regañó Hidan mientras la empujaba hacia afuera.

Hinata salió hacia afuera.

— Oye. –al voltear algo pesado le dio en el rostro. –Hace frío. –agrego para después cerrar la puerta.

Hinata vio entonces que era una chaqueta de cuero. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes y la piel se le congeló casi al instante por ser una fría noche de otoño casi para llegar el invierno, así que se puso la chaqueta que le quedó grande y corrió bajando de la colina gótica donde se hallaba aquel castillo.

Y corrió, alejándose de aquello que quiso ser su pesadilla y no pudo.

* * *

**o  
**

**K**akashi malhumorado caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo siendo observado por Madara desde la puerta. Para su mala suerte, después de acabar con Hanare; la cuál salía mañana del hospital, había llegado Madara y se había puesto hecho una furia cuando vio que la cerradura de su oficina había sido forzada. Para no levantar sospechas, Kakashi se había tenido que quedar toda la tarde a cumplir su turno.

Mientras arrancaba su auto vio que Kabuto se subía al suyo y supo enseguida que éste lo iba a vigilar. A como conducía Kakashi no fue realmente difícil perder a Kabuto cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad de Lobo, solo fue cuestión de velocidad y de tomar algunas curvas cerradas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo perdió, pisó el acelerador a fondo en dirección al hospital Siete corazones.

Pronto pudo divisar a lo lejos una colina oscura en la que se alzaba un castillo, y como si el escenario no fuera suficientemente oscuro; de noche y con un camino no pavimentado lleno de pozos, empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial.

El auto iba veloz y una persona venía en dirección contraria a él. Le habría gustado traer una sombrilla para la pobre alma que transitaba bajo aquella tormenta, pero no llevaba consigo ninguna. La pasó rápidamente y a los dos segundos siguientes piso a fondo el freno y se golpeó la cabeza contra el vidrio pero no le importo.

Puso el auto en reversa hasta llegar a la joven y bajó la ventanilla. Entre la lluvia pudo reconocer el rostro de Hinata, su paciente.

— ¡Hinata, entra! –gritó para que lo escuchara y la chica volteó. El agua escurría de su cabello.

Hinata se alegró bastante de verlo allí, él era como un milagro en esa noche tormentosa.

— Es… estoy empapada. –se acercó al auto y habló fuerte para que su voz resaltara de entre la lluvia y los feroces truenos.

— Yo también. –Kakashi salió de su auto mojándose con Hinata.

— ¿Qué hace?

El peliplata se quitó el saco y se lo puso a Hinata en la cabeza a modo de protegerla de la lluvia.

— Vamos. –musito él empujándola suavemente de la espalda, encaminándola a la puerta del copiloto y abriéndole la puerta. Entonces, Kakashi rodeó el auto y entró por la otra puerta. –Por Dios, el cielo se está cayendo. –pronunció mientras subía la ventanilla.

Hinata se le quedaba viendo un momento y Kakashi lo notó.

— ¿Estás bien? –inquirió el psiquiatra.

Ella apretó los labios intentando no llorar y asintió rápidamente.

— Muy bien. –sonrió Kakashi. –Vamos a casa.

— No quiero volver a ningún hospital. –pidió con las manos juntas.

— No dije que íbamos a un hospital. Vamos a casa, a mi casa, ¿está bien?

— Esta bien. –asintió limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que tenía con el dorso de la mano. –Gracias, Kakashi.

— No es nada. –musitó poniendo el auto en marcha.

— Claro que sí.

— Bueno, entonces sí. –se encogió de hombros dándole por su lado.

Hinata lanzó un suspiro de alivio, estaba a salvo, de hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan a salvo como en aquél momento bajo una tormenta eléctrica, resguardada dentro de un auto y con el caballero que se había ganado su confianza absoluta.

Creyó que después de su padre, Hanabi y Neji ya no tenía nada que perder, pero se había equivocado, lo único cierto que tenía era que el destino era curioso, nunca se podía predecir nada, todo era inesperado, cualquier cosa podría pasar, algo bueno, algo malo, pero al menos Hinata estaba agradecida de que el destino le prestara a Kakashi al menos un ratito, porque podía sentir que no todo estaba tirado al carajo como había pensado, le hacía pensar que aún después de todo había algo por qué seguir luchando.

* * *

**o  
**

**E**ntraron a un departamento medio ordenado. Había una sala de sillones blancos de apariencia mullida.

—Buscaré unas toallas, por favor siéntete como en tu casa. –le dijo Kakashi desapareciéndose de allí.

Cuando el hombre regresó vio que Hinata admiraba su pantalla de plasma y su Xbox. Estaba sentada en el suelo con los codos apoyados en la mesita de centro.

— ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella mientras veía que en la tele se ponía un video de unos monstruos.

— Ah, es un video juego… es de horror. –caballerosamente le puso una toalla en la espalda y él empezó a secarse el cabello.

Sin ponerle atención a la toalla que cubría su espalda, Hinata miró los controles con suma curiosidad y los tomó.

— Adelante, puedes jugar. –musitó Kakashi tomando un control y poniendo el juego en marcha para después devolverle el control a ella. –Si te da miedo el horror, no te preocupes, estoy aquí. –le sonrió. –Si te asustas puedes… ejem, abrazarme.

Hinata volteó a verlo apaciblemente pero las mejillas se le ponían sonrojadas y levemente asintió con la cabeza. Kakashi rió por su gesto de niña de cuatro años… tan tierna.

— ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista… Hinata-chan? –le preguntó aprovechando que ella lo miraba tan fijamente como él a ella.

Hinata pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

— No. –respondió secamente, haciendo que Kakashi casi se fuera para atrás.

— Yo tampoco. –musitó Kakashi sintiéndose patético.

La jovencilla se levantó y empezó a secarse con la toalla.

— ¡Achú! –estornudó Hinata finamente. –Lo siento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te disculpas por estornudar?

— Es que es una casa ajena.

— Es la casa de tu caballero de armadura, como los cuentos. –sonrió. –Puedes estornudar cuantas veces quieras.

— Ok. –asintió aceptando sin oposición lo que él decía. A Kakashi le pareció un corderito aceptando todo lo que el lobo dijera. – ¿Puedo ducharme? –preguntó con suma vergüenza.

— Desde luego que sí, señorita. Te buscaré ropa, aguarda.

Fuera, la noche tormentosa siguió en su apogeo. Los truenos hacían retumbar los cristales y parecía que no dejaría de llover en un largo rato.

Hinata vistió unos pantalones negros que a Kakashi hace mucho le habían dejado de quedar y una camisa blanca de manga larga que le quedaba holgada.

Después de que ambos se ducharan cenaron un plato de sopa caliente viendo la televisión. Una reportera rubia y de ojos azules anunciaba que la tormenta se prolongaría unas tres horas como máximo.

Hinata soltó un gran bostezo, había sido un día largo y duro.

— ¿Sueño? –inquirió Kakashi. Hinata asintió.

Minutos después Kakashi se hallaba preparando la cama.

— Dormirás aquí. –le indicó.

— ¿Y tú?

— En el sillón.

Hinata no quería que se fuera pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Empezó a juguetear con los dedos de sus manos y a ponerse sonrojada. Para darse valor se volteó mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

— Puedes dormir aquí también.

Kakashi se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Como si fuera un robot, con un movimiento mecanizado volteó a ver a Hinata.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que… quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas. –se excusó.

— Bueno, solo un rato. –dijo Kakashi apagando las luces y luego dejándose caer en la cama, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza.

Tímidamente Hinata se recostó en la cama también, pero separada de él, cada quién estaba en una orilla.

— Estoy preparado para el interrogatorio. –le recordó Kakashi al notar que ella no hablaba.

— ¿Crees que estoy loca?

— Sí. Pero no te preocupes, es más divertido ser un loco. –sonrió entre la oscuridad, mirando el techo.

— ¿Tú estás loco?

— Muchísimo.

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

— ¿Tienes familia?

— No, nada. Soy un llanero solitario.

— Solitario… -repitió. –Igual que yo.

— Bueno, pero justo ahora no estamos solos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Kakashi se tomó unos segundos para meditar su respuesta.

— Es que tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

— ¿A alguien bueno?

— No lo sé, creo que sí.

— ¿A quién?

— A mí. –contestó con simpleza. –Te sorprendería saber que yo también estuve en un hospital psiquiátrico gran parte de mi adolescencia, en Kuroshinzou para ser exacto.

— ¿Qué? –soltó Hinata levantándose a la mitad y mirando a Kakashi muy sorprendida.

— Es la verdad. Tal vez por eso me gustó estudiar esta carrera, para saber más de mí mismo.

— ¿Y por qué estuviste ahí?

— Porque… -Kakashi lanzó un gran bostezo. – yo vi algo… -nuevamente bostezó, esta vez más suavemente. Enseguida sus ojos lucharon por cerrarse. –Mi mama… -alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Hinata lo vio muy cansado así que prefirió no despertarlo y volvió a recostarse. El cuerpo cercano de él la ponía nerviosa así que mejor se volteó de lado para intentar conciliar el sueño pues estaba muy cansada y le hacía falta dormir con tranquilidad para ayudar a desaparecer esas grandes ojeras que se extendían bajo sus ojos lila.

Sobre la mesita de luz que tenía cerca observó un portarretratos de madera. No alcanzaba a ver exactamente quienes eran y, movida por la curiosidad y por descubrir más cosas de Kakashi, alargó el brazo y lo tomó. Aún de cerca no lograba ver mucho pero un fuerte relámpago iluminó la fotografía momentáneamente, dejando a Hinata boquiabierta.

Había visto mal, ¡sí! Eso era, solo había visto mal.

Se levantó pisando el frío suelo con sus pies desnudos y caminó hacia la ventana buscando la luz de otro relámpago que no tardó en ayudarle a ver que en la foto había un señor parecido a Kakashi con una larga cabellera plateada, otra persona con el rostro rayado con plumón negro en l cara; parecía ser una mujer, y un niño de al menos doce años de cabello plateado con un ojo negro y el otro ojo… rojo como la sangre… rojo como el de _ellos_.

Volteó a ver a un durmiente Kakashi… no, él no podía haberle mentido, él le había dicho que era su caballero de armadura… ¿no?

_-Te está engañando-le dijo una voz en su cabeza._

— ¡No es cierto! –espetó Hinata.

_- Claro que sí, ¿no lo dijo Hiashi? No confíes en nadie, en na-die, n-a-d-i-e._

_-Hinata… -escuchó ahora la voz de su padre en su cabeza._

— ¿Sí? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, tan temblorosa como sus pálidas manos que sostenían aquél portarretrato.

_- Huye, hija mía._

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer con dolor al ver que Kakashi dormía tan plácidamente sin darse cuenta de la lucha interna que llevaba en su mente, debatiéndose entre quedarse y exigir una explicación o simplemente huir de todo y de todos.

Un trueno retumbante la sobresaltó y le hizo soltar el portarretrato. El vidrio se quebró y el sonido hizo que Kakashi se moviera un poco, pero no se despertó.

Antes que nada, debía darle el beneficio de la duda a Kakashi después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella así que, cautelosamente, se acercó al durmiente y subió su mano hasta el rostro de él. Con miedo a descubrir una verdad que se negaba a aceptar, le apartó algunos mechones de pelo plateado y luego le abrió el ojo izquierdo con el pulgar, después, como si la piel de él le quemara, alejó su mano de allí con rapidez y dio unos pasos atrás.

Kakashi definitivamente tenía un ojo rojo. Rojo como la sangre, rojo como la traición, como el dolor, rojo como el corazón, rojo, rojo, rojo… ¿por eso siempre llevaba su ojo cerrado oculto tras algunos mechones de cabello plateado?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras su respiración se aceleraba. En la mesita de luz del lado de Kakashi estaba la cartera de él. Hinata la tomo enseguida y sacó una credencial que se llevó a la ventana para ver el nombre completo de él, aún esperanzada de que todo fuera un malentendido de alguna extraña forma. Pero no.

_Kakashi Hatake Uchiha_ decía en la credencial. _¡Uchiha!_

Hinata pudo quedarse en coma viendo el segundo apellido de Kakashi. Se quedó así por unos segundos, perdida en su mente pintada de blanco.

_- Huye, nee-chan.-suplicó Hanabi preocupada._

Su padre tenía razón, no debía confiar en nadie. ¿Siempre sería así? ¿No podría confiar en nadie nunca? ¿Siempre sola guardándose sus propios secretos?

Le había dicho a Kakashi que Itachi había asesinado a su familia, ¿sería entonces que todo esto era una trampa de Kakashi para capturarla?

Ni siquiera se calzó las zapatillas que traía, descalza, abandonó la habitación.

Llave directo a la cerradura, vuelta… y la puerta estaba abierta. Corrió afuera del pasillo hasta salir del edificio de departamentos y cuando estuvo afuera, bajo la torrencial lluvia, se dio cuenta de que había más de mil millones caminos para tomar.

_- Solo corre. –le dijo Hanabi._

Y Hinata corrió.

* * *

**.**

**La frase del inicio es de George Sand. Ahora contestaré sus adorables reviews X3  
**

**RukiaNeeChan:** Hola de nuevo! :D Me hizo reír tu expresión de: ¿por qué quieren a Hinata comiendo tierra?, jaja, tienes razón! A la pobre le pasa de todo. Por supuesto que Shikamaru tiene su historia, pero eso ya vendrá más adelante, ya tengo todo su misterio escrito, lo que pasa es que no sé cómo introducirlo, ya veré que hago. Muchas gracias por tu review! Que estés muy bien! Te mando un abrazo enoooorme!

**Kattyto: **Hola, querida! :D Sí que Madara es un maldito… realmente no lo imagino de bueno, jeje. Me encanta esa escena de cuando Hinata escapa, me parece que le sale el girl power, bueno, agradezcamos que salió vivita y sin ningún trauma de Siete corazones, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y por tu review! Cuídate maravillosamente bien! Nos vemos!

**murasaki:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te guste el fic, me animas! :D a mí también me gusta la fuerza que tiene Hinata, sobre todo en este capítulo, ya que se las arregla ella sola para escapar, fue genial! Aunque un poco raro que Kakashi la encontrara en el camino, jaja. Pues espero que te haya gustado este cap, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos pronto… si tú quieres. :D

**Tenshirbk:** Hola! Me dio mucho gusto leer tu review! Gracias por comentar y por lo de buenísima escritora! :D Enserio gracias! Es curioso pero a mi parecer creo que todos nos iniciamos en fanfiction con la pareja naruhina, hasta yo! Jaja era naruhina forever antes, hasta que empecé a explorar parejas raras y finalmente me enamoré del kakahina. Que bueno que te guste el fic! Me alegras! Procuro actualizar los viernes o sábados :D No te preocupes. Finalmente espero que estés bien y te mando un abrazo asfixiante de agradecimiento!

**kenohe:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Me encanta que te encante el fic! :D Intento no revelar todos los detalles, sino poco a poco para que el fic sea interesante, misteriosillo, jaja. Espero que estés muy excelentemente bien! Cuídate!

**Orkidea16:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu amable review! Te agradezco de corazón la felicitación! Respecto al fic: Kakashi esconde muchas cosas, pero bueno, justo en este capítulo se reveló una muy interesante: Kakashi estuvo loquito en Kuroshinzou! Sabes que me encantó esa parte? Jaja. Espero poco a poco ir aclarando tus dudas de manera genial y también espero estar lo suficientemente inspirada para seguir con esta trama misteriosona! Muchas gracias! Te mando un cariñoso abrazo! Cuídate mucho muy bien!

**akaribebe-chan:** Hola! Muchas gracias por lo de "retorcidamente excelente"! Y también gracias por dejar review! :D Que agradable y maravilloso es que te guste el fic, enserio gracias! Subo nuevo capítulo cada viernes o sábado, no te preocupes. Sucker punch es genial, qué bueno que te guste! :D Finalmente espero que te encuentres bien y que te cuides extremadamente mucho! :D

.

**Así también gracias a los views y a los o las que me agregan a Favs y Follows, enserio gracias!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Una bala en la cabeza

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la extraña trama es mía.**

**Debí haber subido el capítulo el viernes o de mínimo el sábado, pero con esto del Halloween, día de los santos y día de muertos(las últimas dos son celebraciones mexicanas, por si algunos no lo saben) pues mi vida fue todo un show! Pero les digo algo genial? Mi grupo ganó el concurso al mejor altar en mi uni :D (Disculpen, tenía que presumir, jaja). Bueno, no interrumpo más, a leer!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Nunca debemos derramar lágrimas,**

**es el fracaso del ser humano, y si cedemos a las emociones **

**solo conseguiremos demostrar nuestra incapacidad para controlarlo"**

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 5: Una bala en la cabeza  
**

**E**l sol de la mañana le caló de repente; era brillante y cegador. Kakashi abrió su ojo derecho con fastidio. Odiaba las mañanas, el tener que levantarse le fastidiaba, aunque al recordar que se había quedado dormido se levantó de inmediato, un poco incómodo y hasta avergonzado de haberse dormido a un lado de Hinata. Volteó a su lado para verla, pero el lugar que se suponía que debía ocupar ella estaba vacío. No le dio importancia en ese momento, seguramente ella había tenido hambre y había buscado la cocina.

Se levantó con pereza y estiró los brazos para tomar fuerzas. Al caminar vio que del lado de la cama de Hinata estaban sus zapatillas, lo cual se le hizo muy raro que ella estuviera descalza, pues el suelo era frío. Salió del cuarto llamándola por su nombre pero nadie le contesto.

— ¿Hinata? –la buscó en todos los rincones de la casa; en la cocina, en el baño, en el comedor, pero la chica no apareció. Fue hacia la puerta principal del departamento y vio la llave metida en la cerradura. ¿Hinata había salido sin zapatos? Aquello le pareció perturbadoramente extraño. Abrió la puerta y volteó a los lados del pasillo y lo encontró desierto.

Un poco preocupado, bajó las escaleras casi a trompicones y llegó hasta la recepción del lugar donde la anciana recepcionista estaba leyendo el periódico.

— Buenos días, señora. Dígame, ¿ha visto salir a una chica de cabello como azul oscuro que traía un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca? Me llega como por el hombro. –le indicó.

— Ahm… -pensó por un momento. –No, seguramente fue en el turno de Mashiro.

— ¿Mashiro? ¡Ah, sí, ya sé quién es! –recordó. Algunas veces había visto a esa mujer cuando él llegaba un poco tarde del trabajo o cuando se iba a cenar por ahí. – ¿Y dónde está ella?

— Parece que fue a tomar un café a la vuelta. –le indicó amablemente.

— Muy bien, gracias.

Con prisa, Kakashi fue a la cafetería de al lado y entre la gente buscó a Mashiro con la mirada, una mujer joven de cabello castaño y lentes gruesos. Aquella cafetería era muy buena, pues estaba completamente llena.

— ¡Mashiro! –la llamó y se acercó a ella después de pasar a algunas personas.– Hola, qué bueno que te encuentro.

— ¿Vienes a pedirme una cita? –sonrió pícaramente Mashiro, aunque en realidad solo lo decía en broma.

— No. Necesito saber si viste a… ehm… una amiga, que estuvo alojándose en mi departamento en la noche.

— Qué historia tan patética, hombre. –se rió estridentemente.

— ¿La viste o no? –preguntó Kakashi con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Vaya, qué genio. Pues sí, sí la vi, era una chica muy extraña por cierto. –musitó la castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de café. –Iba descalza y salió en plena tormenta.

— ¿Desde anoche que se fue? –preguntó Kakashi sorprendido. – ¿Cómo qué hora?

— Mnn… eran cerca de las once, creo.

— ¿Y por qué no la detuviste? –se enojó.

— ¡Oye, oye! soy una guardia, no una niñera. ¡Gracias! –le dijo al hombre que por fin le trajo la dona que había pedido.

— ¿Dijo a dónde iba? –se sentó Kakashi, intentando agilizar la conversación..

— Ehm… -exclamó Mashiro mientras le daba una mordida a la dona glaseada y la masticaba rápidamente para poderle contestar. Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio. –No. Le dije que si necesitaba una sombrilla después de que le rogué que se quedara adentro, pero ella no me contestó, ni siquiera me miró. Fue como si yo no estuviera ahí. Tampoco la iba a retener contra su voluntad. Ella me daba miedo con su mirada como de loca-psicópata.

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada de reprobación por haberle descrito así, pero a Mashiro no le dio importancia y mejor siguió desayunando. Él se levantó de la silla y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y fastidio. Le dijo un serio "gracias" a la guardia y salió de aquella cafetería conglomerada. ¿Por qué no podía pasar un día sin algún problema cotidiano como que no arrancó el auto o que se resbaló en la ducha? Ahora Hinata estaba pérdida en la ciudad, sola, descalza y… ¡No, no, no! Era mejor no pensar en eso, tenía que pensar en positivo, que Hinata estaría bien.

Lo cierto era que su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que conoció a Hinata, a pesar de lo tranquila e inocente que era ella y de su carita de "chica que no se mete en problemas ni con una mosca". Antes no tenía problemas con nadie, era un vago, ahora era un hombre preocupado todo el tiempo y con un dolor de cabeza llamado Hinata.

¿A dónde demonios había ido esa chica? Justo ahora no sabía si tenía ganas de abrazarla o de ahorcarla.

—Un minuto… -dijo para él mismo. ¿Acaso había visto el portarretrato y su cartera tirados en el piso? No le había prestado atención antes porque lo que ocupaba su mente era que Hinata no estaba, pero ahora que se detenía a pensar parecía ser que aquellas cosas tiradas podían darle información.

Rápidamente corrió dentro del edificio y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y llegó hasta su cuarto. Efectivamente estaba el portarretrato en el piso con el vidrio roto y su cartera abierta con una tarjeta afuera. Kakashi se puso en cuclillas tomando el portarretrato y la credencial. Se les quedó mirando por unos segundos y entonces comprendió por qué Hinata había salido casi a la mitad de la noche tan apurada como para no calzarse los zapatos. Había visto su fotografía de niño, cuando no le daba vergüenza mostrar su ojo rojo y también había leído el segundo apellido de él.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan distraído para no quitar el portarretrato de la mesa?!

Se dio un golpe mental por haber sido tan estúpido. En verdad no había notado ese detalle porque él estaba acostumbrado a no prestarle atención a aquella fotografía, solo la ponía para que su cuarto no se viera tan gris. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Un agudo dolor de cabeza apareció de repente. Pensó en buscar unas aspirinas pero enseguida escuchó el timbre de su departamento. Kakashi sabía de antemano que no era Hinata, pero abrió la puerta con un deje de esperanza.

— Buenos días, Kakashi. –lo saludó Asuma vistiendo ropa normal.

— ¿Y tú eres? –dudó en reconocer a aquél hombre.

— ¿Estás de broma? Soy psiquiatra en el mismo hospital que trabajas, en Kuroshinzou. –Asuma lo vio con decepción. –No eres nada brillante, compañero.

— ¡Claro! El doctor Sarutobi, por supuesto que me acuerdo. Sucede que ahora mismo no estoy de muy buen humor, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una migraña que tiene nombre.

— ¿Una migraña que tiene nombre?

—Mal chiste. –sonrió Kakashi. –Olvídalo, solo pasa. –abrió más la puerta para dejarlo pasar y ambos se sentaron en la sala de sillones blancos. — ¿Te ofrezco algo? –preguntó Kakashi servicial.

— Estoy bien, gracias. Vine aquí para hablarte de Hinata.

— ¿De Hinata? –entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba con suma atención. – ¿Tú qué tendrías que hablarme de ella? –exclamó un poco molesto.

— Tranquilo, qué rudo eres. Verás, esta chica… Hinata Hyuga, ingresó a Kuroshinzou por la misma razón que mi paciente: Shikamaru Nara, solo que unos años después que él. Nadie conoce el pasado de Shikamaru excepto yo, así que puedo decir con absoluta certeza que Shikamaru y Hinata son muy parecidos. Recuerdas a Shikamaru, ¿cierto?

— Claro, el chico que es un as en cualquier juego mental. Ahora dime, ¿en qué son parecidos mi paciente y el tuyo? –de repente la curiosidad picoteó a Kakashi y se concentró en lo que Asuma le estaba diciendo.

— Bueno, ponme atención. –sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor. – ¿Puedo fumar aquí?

— Adelante, adelante, solo habla. –exigió Kakashi desesperado.

— De acuerdo. Todo mundo sabe que "supuestamente" Hinata asesinó a su familia, se puso enferma y fue a dar al hospital en vista de que no podían procesarla por lo mismo de que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica. Salió en todos los periódicos de la ciudad y hasta en algunos noticieros nacionales.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno, no veo televisión ni acostumbro leer los periódicos, me manchan los dedos. –se quejó.

— Como sea, no interrumpas. –lo amenazó Asuma. – Shikamaru llegó a Kuroshinzou por el mismo caso que ella. Lo inculparon de asesinar a su familia, no pudo ser procesado tampoco y el gobierno lo internó en Kuroshinzou desde hace un año y medio.

Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Shikamaru también había sido inculpado? ¿Habría sido inculpado también por los Uchihas? Aquellas dudas quedaron guardadas porque Asuma continuó hablando después de una pausa para darle una calada al cigarrillo.

— Antes de entrar de lleno con lo que le pasó a Shikamaru, creo que debes conocer muy bien las historias que se cuentan en los barrios bajos de la ciudad sobre los Uchihas.

— Claro, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe. Que son una familia de asesinos, pero, solo son cuentos, ¿no es así?

Asuma negó con la cabeza.

— No. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

— ¿Yo?

— No te hagas el inocente, Kakashi. Sé bien que tu nombre completo es Kakashi Hatake Uchiha, tu madre es Kekai Uchiha, la hermana de Fugaku y Madara Uchiha, y ellos tres son hijos de Shein Uchiha; tu abuelo.

— Veo que hiciste tu tarea. –lo felicito Kakashi con seriedad.

— Bueno, antes de pedirte ayuda tenía que saber qué tipo de persona eres.

— ¿Y qué tipo de persona soy, según tú?

— Desde luego que alguien de confianza. Hinata te importa, según pude notar en el hospital, eres el único que ha podido hacerla hablar, el único que ha podido traerla de vuelta a la realidad, lo que se traduce como que eres una persona que se preocupa por los enfermos. Además, sé tú historia… esto me incomoda decirlo pero… tú también tuviste problemas con los Uchihas, hasta estuviste en un hospital psiquiátr…

— Sí, lo sé, solo salta esa parte. –lo interrumpió Kakashi. –Eso no me trae recuerdos muy agradables.

— Lo siento.

— Bueno, me investigaste y según tú soy de confianza, así que ahora dime qué es lo que pasó con Shikamaru.

Asuma se aclaró la garganta y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en la mesita de al lado del sillón.

— Bien. La vida de Shikamaru se quebró cuando él tenía quince años, sus padres eran policías investigadores excepcionales que decidieron tomar los casos sin cerrar que tenían a algunos Uchihas como presuntos culpables. Nadie aceptaba esos casos porque meterse con los Uchiha era jugar con el infierno. En fin, los padres de Shikamaru lograron encontrar pruebas para demostrar la corrupción de las empresas Uchiha y también lograron que un testigo quisiera rendir su declaración. ¿El resultado? Los padres de Shikamaru muertos junto al testigo, imagina dónde, en la casa de Shikamaru, e imagina a quién encontraron en la escena del crimen…

— A Shikamaru. –respondió Kakashi. –Pero no me cuadra eso, Shikamaru es un chico muy inteligente, ¿cómo es que se dejó que lo inculparan?

— Kakashi, él observó cómo descuartizaron a sus padres, ¿cómo querías que se defendiera? Estaba totalmente…

— Tienes razón, fue estúpido lo que dije. –aceptó el peliplata. –Si dices que ocurrió lo mismo con Hinata, te refieres a que los padres de ella son…

— ¿Policías? No. Es diferente. Shikamaru y Hinata se parecen en que ambos fueron culpados de asesinar a sus familias. La madre de Hinata murió hace mucho tiempo, su padre era un empresario; industrias HU.

— Vaya, industrias HU, o sea que Hinata es…

— Millonaria. –completó Asuma. –Pero es todo lo que sé, no sé cuál es el motivo por el que la familia de ella fue asesinada, el dinero de Hinata sigue intacto al igual que las industrias de su padre, no entiendo por qué. Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que fueron los Uchiha, pero da la casualidad que presenta la misma inculpabilidad de Shikamaru. Como no puedo asegurarlo, he venido a ti, para que me digas si sabes algo.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, observando pasivamente a Asuma. Claro que sabía algo, de hecho podía confirmarle que en verdad los Uchihas habían sido los causantes de lo que le había pasado a Hinata, pero… no estaba muy seguro de decirle toda aquella información porque ni siquiera conocía a ese sujeto, excepto de vista, y además, ¿quién le aseguraba que Asuma no estaba aliado con Madara para saber qué tanto sabía Kakashi?

— Me llamó muchísimo la atención que el nuevo director; Madara, la transfiriera tan repentinamente a Siete corazones. –agregó Asuma como para romper el hielo que había surgido de repente.

— Lo sé, a mí también me preocupa ese lugar. Y sobre Hinata, pues… realmente ella no me ha dicho mucho, ¿sabes?

— No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? –dijo Asuma mientras el peliplateado se quedó callado. –Confía en mí, yo solo quiero que se haga justicia. Las empresas Uchiha están metidas en algo grande, Kakashi, puedo sentirlo. Además te he contado todo lo de Shikamaru y sus padres, ¿no me merezco aunque sea un poco de tu confianza?

— Vale. Pero ya te digo que Hinata no me ha dicho mucho. A duras penas me dijo que ella no le había hecho daño a su familia, menciono que quién lo hizo tenía los ojos rojos.

— O sea un Uchiha. –afirmó Asuma. El otro asintió. – ¿Solo eso?

— Sí. –dijo Kakashi. Prefirió omitir el nombre exacto del asesino porque desde muy joven había aprendido a la mala que revelar toda la información completa podría meterte en problemas. –Solo eso.

Asuma se le quedó viendo con duda pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sillón blanco.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Asuma? ¿Qué piensas hacer? –lo detuvo Kakashi antes de que llegara a la puerta de salida.

— Mi esposa es abogada y siempre ha peleado por Shikamaru, ella cree que si Hinata ha pasado por la misma injusticia que Shikamaru, tal vez con ambos chicos se pueda lograr re-abrir los casos. Creí que tú podías ayudarnos, pero veo que no eres muy cooperador. Hasta luego. –se volteó para seguir su camino. –Tengo que pensar en algún plan para sacar a Hinata de Siete corazones.

— ¿Qué dices? –inquirió rápidamente y le dio alcance.

— Tengo que poner a salvo a esa chica, si Madara la confinó a ese lugar está claro que fue para callarle la boca por siempre, y no dejaré que eso pase. Estoy seguro que si abrimos un juicio, Shikamaru y Hinata podrán lograr algo.

— ¿Eso no sería exponerlos?

— ¿Y qué prefieres? ¿Qué los Uchiha sigan haciendo de las suyas? Date cuenta, los chicos vieron con sus propios ojos cómo sus familias eran masacradas. Tenemos que hacer algo y por pequeño que sea lo que logremos, estoy seguro que no nos sentiremos tan mal sabiendo que no nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados. –Asuma salió al pasillo y volvió un poco la cabeza para despedirse. –Nos vemos en el hospital, Kakashi.

El peliplateado le dijo adiós con la mano y luego cerró la puerta. Así que Shikamaru Nara también tenía que ver en esto, también él era una víctima, como Hinata… como él mismo.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ir a echar un vistazo a la casa de Hinata. Aún recordaba la dirección cuando leyó su expediente, así que dándose una ducha rápida para eliminar su somnolencia, se apresuró a salir de su departamento hasta llegar a su coche negro.

Mientras conducía a gran velocidad trataba de descifrar en qué momento exactamente Hinata se había enraizado en su vida cotidiana. La joven parecía haber llegado a los días de Kakashi para quedarse por siempre. Era la primera vez que se sentía preocupado por alguien, la primera vez que quería proteger a una persona con todas tus fuerzas.

Cuando estaba en su adolescencia no se había dado cuenta de lo tanto que significaba su padre para él hasta que lo perdió para siempre. Con Hinata no pasaría lo mismo porque para empezar él ya sabía que Hinata era una chica especial, pero sobre todo, quería proteger al ser que le había hecho sentir que estaba vivo. Porque estar con Hinata, a pesar de lo tímida, callada e inocente que se viera, ella siempre traía problemas consigo misma y Kakashi quería ser ese hombro en el que ella se apoyara para llorar, quería ser la primera persona que a Hinata se le viniera a la mente a la hora de que quisiera pedir ayuda, quería ser su lugar favorito en el mundo. Sentía que Hinata lo necesitaba, y, siendo realistas, solo a él lo tenía en el mundo.

Al poco tiempo aparcó el auto un poco alejado de la casa blanca de dos pisos. Al verla más de cerca vio que parecía una mansión por lo grande que era y por el verde jardín que tenía, a pesar de lo descuidado que se veía el césped y los pinos. La casa estaba llena de cintas amarillas que la policía había puesto para alejar a las personas, y la reja negra estaba encadenada, así que Kakashi tuvo que escalarla para entrar.

La puerta de entrada estaba sellada con un papel de la policía que Kakashi no se molestó en leer y abrió la puerta rompiendo el sello. Al entrar vio unos sillones de color beige arrinconados como para dejar un gran espacio en la sala y en aquel espacio había sangre ya muy vieja y las paredes habían sido manchadas de sangre a propósito con una mano grande. Más allá pudo notar el comedor de madera destruido y vidrios por todo el lugar. Todo aquello casi le hacía revivir aquel amargo día en el que las autoridades lo encontraron a él a un lado de su padre con una pistola en la mano.

Prefirió subir las escaleras con el fin de huir de la escena del crimen. Al subir encontró un pasillo con puertas. Las primeras no decían nada, pero más allá vio una que tenía un letrero que decía "Neji Hyuga, favor de no molestar." En la puerta que le seguía también había un letrero: "Hanabi Hyuga, no molestes a la próxima idol del mundo!" y en la próxima puerta solo decía un simple "Hina".

Tomó el picaporte con un poco de inseguridad y luego lo giró para abrir la puerta. Ahí todo era de color purpura y azul rey. Parecía el cuarto de una chica normal, con osos de peluche, algunos CD's tirados en el suelo, un escritorio pequeño donde estaba una laptop, cuadernos y libros.

La mesita de luz, a un lado de la cama, estaba atiborrada de muchos portarretratos. Había fotografías donde salía con su familia y otras donde salía con una chica pelirosa, un chico blanco como el papel que mostraba una sonrisa falsa, un chico de enormes ojos y de cejas subnormales y también una chica de pelo castaño. Parecía que había tenido una vida feliz antes de que los problemas la persiguieran. Vio a todos los amigos de ella, "amigos" que no recordaba que la hubieran visitado nunca, ni siquiera una llamada.

Cuando tomó un portarretrato se dio cuenta de un diario azul marino que se escondía debajo de todos los portarretratos. Kakashi no sabía casi nada de Hinata así que se sentó en la cama con la finalidad de leerlo y ver si podría encontrar algo que le dijera dónde estaba Hinata, pero apenas se sentó en la cama se levantó como rayo, asustado. Levantó el edredón con la mano y se dio cuenta de que era una cama de agua, Kakashi siempre había odiado esas cosas así que mejor se sentó en el suelo y empezó a leer el diario.

Sin querer espiarla mucho, Kakashi leyó entre líneas rápidamente hoja por hoja, a veces solo pasaba las hojas para adelantar. En las primeras páginas se repetía mucho el nombre de Naruto, pero como a la mitad del diario el nombre ya no aparecía tanto, casi al final del diario Kakashi captó una frase que lo hizo detenerse: "mi lugar favorito en el mundo…". Enseguida empezó a leer con detenimiento.

_Hoy iremos a visitar la tumba de mamá. Sé que a papá no le gusta ir porque se pone triste y no le gusta que los demás lo vean así, pero es tradición ir al cementerio Shinu-shiro en este día a dejarle flores y orar por ella un momento. Los papás de Neji están a un lado de mamá, así que también les he traído flores. Hanabi-chan y Neji-niisan también vienen, peleando como siempre, pero finalmente acompañándonos. _

_Me encanta este lugar… podría decir que es mi lugar favorito en el mundo porque es aquí donde todos estamos reunidos; papá, mamá, mi hermana, mi primo, mis tíos y yo. En este lugar es donde siento que nada podría pasarme, porque tengo a todos conmigo._

"Cementerio Shinu-shiro" pensó Kakashi.

Dejando el diario escondido debajo de los portarretratos, salió del cuarto casi corriendo. Esta vez prefirió entrecerrar los ojos para no ver la escena del crimen tan nítidamente.

* * *

**o  
**

**E**staba recostada sobre la tumba de su madre, utilizándola como una rudimentaria cama. Miraba el cielo nublado distraídamente mientras sentía el viento fresco en su rostro. Nada parecía perturbarla, estaba en su lugar favorito donde nada podría pasarle, donde estaba con todos los que quería estar, con sus tíos donde también estaba Neji, y en la tumba de su madre también estaba su padre y su pequeña hermana. Estaba reunida con su familia… sonrió al pensar en ellos. Reunida con su familia… si lo pensaba así, a secas, podía sentirse bien, pero luego miraba a su lado y veía que nadie estaba con ella, solo ella, las tumbas, el silencio y la hiriente soledad en la que la habían dejado.

Creyó que al pensar en eso lloraría, pero no, ni siquiera le escocieron los ojos. Empezaba a acostumbrarse al dolor de estar sola.

Y pensar que hace tiempo fue una chica feliz sin saberlo, con las presiones de la escuela, con unos amigos, con un padre serio que la regañaba siempre pero que también le sonreía, con un primo que la sobreprotegía, con una hermana que siempre se peleaba con todos… jamás pensó que extrañaría su aburrida y monótona vida.

Hinata se la pasaba soñando en que de repente su vida daba un giro de 180° y ella se veía envuelta en un mundo desconocido… y ahora que su vida estaba más que barnizada de drama y crueldad, lo único que añoraba era su monótona vida de antes. Irónico.

No sabía llorar o reírse de sí misma.

Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire mientras le llegaba el olor a tierra mojada de por algún lugar cercano en donde estaba lloviendo. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Intentó imaginar que su familia estaba a su lado, pero no pudo.

— ¿Disfrutas tu soledad? –inquirió una voz masculina con suavidad.

Hinata se sobresaltó de inmediato y se puso de pie enseguida con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, asustado. A unos metros de ella estaba Kakashi recargando la espalda contra un árbol, sin mirarla siquiera, solo veía las tumbas del cementerio.

— Regresemos a casa, Hinata. –musitó. A Hinata pareció sonarle como una orden.

Hinata se talló los ojos y volvió a mirar a Kakashi. Éste volteó a verla con su ojo negro y el otro cerrado. Estaba nerviosa, el solo pensar que él también era un Uchiha le hacía sentir miedo.

— V… voy a irme. –dijo Hinata tartamudeando ligeramente. –Y n-no quiero que me siga.

Estaba realmente asustada. Su respiración iba rápido. Kakashi era amable con ella siempre, pero si lo pensaba mejor, él realmente parecía aterrador como enemigo. Tenía que alejarse de él, correr tan rápido como pudiera o si no moriría. ¿Y si la alcanzaba? ¿Cómo la mataría?

_Lentamente, querida…_

Escuchó la voz de Kakashi en su mente. No, no era el momento para las alucinaciones auditivas.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia ella y Hinata, aterrada, se dio la vuelta y corrió velozmente entre las tumbas como una gacela.

— ¡Hinata! –Sin reparos, Kakashi fue tras ella. Al contrario de Hinata, él corría de manera tosca pero rápida, dando enormes pasos como si fuera un robusto león en cacería.

Con paso veloz, Hinata salió del cementerio sintiendo un pequeño dolor ardiente en su pie derecho y sin darse cuenta iba dejando marcas de sangre por toda la acera, pero tenía que seguir, Kakashi la estaba alcanzando así que apresuró el paso.

Había un vendedor ambulante que traía una torre de revistas en las manos y Hinata lo sorteó grácilmente, más no Kakashi que no alcanzó a detenerse y chocó estrepitosamente contra él. Escuchó los gritos del furioso vendedor a su espalda y volvió el rostro por un momento encontrándose con que Kakashi reanudaba la persecución en cosa de nada.

Asustada, vio un edificio altísimo y pensó que podría perderlo en los miles de cuartos que tendrían en el viejo y abandonado lugar. Hinata entró chocando el hombro contra el par de puertas que se abrieron rechinando ruidosamente. Corrió pasando lo que una vez fue la recepción y tomó las escaleras de emergencia cerrando la puerta de inmediato, pensando en que no la descubriría, entonces, miro al suelo y se dio cuenta de su problema en el pie; el que estaba dejando sangre en el piso. Se vio el pie y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño vidrio metido. Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver así su pie. Con dolor se quitó el vidrio y no tuvo más remedio que seguir subiendo las escaleras nerviosamente. Ya iba en el segundo piso cuando Kakashi abrió las puertas de emergencia de golpe.

— ¡Espera! –le grito Kakashi.

Él la siguió a duras penas, estaba seguro de que le daría un ataque al corazón si continuaba corriendo y subiendo escaleras tan rápido.

Hinata entonces llegó a la azotea. Volteó a todos lados, no había nada con qué defenderse excepto… sí, ¡era la azotea! prefería una muerte por ella misma a que un inmundo Uchiha fuera quien le arrancara la vida, así que caminó hacia la orilla de la azotea y se atrevió a mirar el suelo. Un viento fuerte le revolvió el cabello y quiso empujarla hacia abajo, pero Hinata se alejó un poco, antes quería decirle un par de cosas a Kakashi Hatake Uchiha.

Al llegar a la azotea cansado y con la respiración bien agitada, Kakashi encontró a Hinata en la orilla.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Aléjate de ahí! –le grito Kakashi enojado desde la puerta de la azotea.

— ¿Y qué importa? –musitó empezando a sollozar. –Te estaría ahorrando el trabajo, ¡¿no?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ellos eran tu familia? –le reclamo con coraje en sus ojos lilas.

Kakashi se acercó hasta la mitad del camino y como advertencia, Hinata dio un paso atrás así que Kakashi se detuvo a unos tres metros de ella.

— Porque ellos **no** son mi familia… no los consideré mi familia nunca. Ellos… mataron a mi padre… – dijo con dolor, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se lo decía a alguien en voz alta y decirlo le dolía mucho, muchísimo. –Yo sé lo que ellos te hicieron… te quitan todo lo que te hace feliz hasta dejarte un vacío que no puedes llenar con nada… – al decir lo último su voz se quebró y prefirió no continuar, bajando la mirada.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como aun dudando si estaría diciendo la verdad, se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior y no dejaba de llorar. Ante la duda de Hinata Kakashi caminó hacia ella.

— No sé si deba confiar. –le confesó Hinata. –Ya no sé qué hacer. –gimoteó y alzó la mano a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban que viera bien. –Ni siquiera sé si vale la pena seguir viviendo.

— ¿Te estás rindiendo? –inquirió Kakashi levantando la vista, viéndola con ambos ojos; uno negro como un abismo, el otro rojo como la sangre.

Hinata vio a Kakashi, vio sus ojos, su rostro… parecía tan perfecto aún con el cubre bocas blanco. No pudo contestar la pregunta de Kakashi, a decir verdad, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

Él se acercó hasta ponerse frente a ella, y ella no hizo nada por detenerlo.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos suicidamos? –le planteó Kakashi sorprendiendo rotundamente a Hinata quien abrió los ojos como platos. –Así le haremos las cosas más fáciles a Madara e Itachi, y ni tú ni yo recibiremos justicia. ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece Hinata? –dijo severamente, Hinata solo atino a morderse el labio más fuerte. – ¡Dime-qué-te parece! –gritó enojado frente al rostro de ella, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza; asustada.

El coraje de Kakashi aminoró cuando escuchó los gimoteos de Hinata.

— Perdóname… no… no quería hablarte así. Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad, Hinata. Debes creerme. –le puso las manos sobre el inicio de los brazos, inclinándose hacia ella. –No te rindas... no estás sola. Estoy contigo, y te sorprendería saber que Asuma y Shikamaru también están con nosotros. –le explicó. –Confía en mí… -Kakashi empezaba a limpiarle las lágrimas con su pulgar cuando…

Hinata alzó la mirada y vio que los ojos de Kakashi la miraban de forma protectora y sincera, no había malicia en ellos a pesar de que uno de sus ojos fuera rojo como el de sus enemigos, fue hasta entonces que Hinata vio que Kakashi nunca le haría daño porque podía ver que él se preocupaba por ella, tenía los mismos ojos preocupones de Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi cuando la cuidaron aquél día en que se enfermó de malaria cuando fueron de vacaciones a África.

— No quiero que me traiciones, Kakashi… –imploró con voz temblorosa, lloró fuertemente lanzándose hacia él, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo que en el mundo, solo él le quedaba vivo.

— Soy un hombre de palabra. – prometió sinceramente mientras le rodeaba cuidadosamente los hombros con ambos brazos y recargaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. –Jamás te traicionaré.

Después de unos segundos, Hinata se alejó de él un poco y empezó a limpiarse las demás lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Andando. Vamos a casa. –exclamó Kakashi. –Aún hay muchas cosas que planear.

* * *

**o  
**

**M**adara sostenía el teléfono mientras su rostro se endurecía como una roca, sintiendo una profunda furia fluir por sus venas. De haber puesto un poco más de fuerza fácilmente habría destruido el teléfono, pero se contuvo porque la observadora Samui estaba frente a su escritorio llenando unas formas de un nuevo paciente.

Transcurrido un tiempo, Madara colgó el teléfono lo más pacientemente que pudo y apretó los puños con fuerza bajo el escritorio.

— ¿Sucede algo? –Samui levantó una ceja al verlo así.

— Me acaban de informar que Hinata Hyuga acaba de escapar de Siete corazones. –siseó.

Samui no supo qué decir exactamente, así que mejor se quedó callada viendo a su jefe.

— Dime, doctora, ¿Kakashi ya llegó? –volteó a verla.

— No.

El pelinegro miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, 10:30am. Era demasiado tarde como para que Kakashi se apareciera por allí, obviamente no iba a trabajar ese día. Entrecerró los ojos mirando el reloj.

Samui se fue después de un momento, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos de homicidio hacia cierta parejita que se había convertido en un dolor de trasero muy molesto.

Aprovechando su soledad, Madara levantó el teléfono viejo de disco y marcó un número mientras hacía una nota mental; renovar los teléfonos del hospital lo más pronto posible, maldito fuera Hashirama y sus gustos retro.

Esperó un momento y después una voz joven contestó.

— Tengo un trabajo para ti. –le dijo Madara.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Recuerdas a Hinata Hyuga?

—… ah, sí.

— Quiero que la destruyas, asesínala y esconde el cuerpo, no quiero que nadie la encuentre.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Sí. Hay otra persona… pero ya me encargaré yo mismo de ella.

— Está bien.

— Hasta luego… ah, y Itachi…

— ¿Sí?

— Sé rápido, ¿quieres?

— Claro.

Madara colgó primero, sonriendo de medio lado.

Primero dejaría que Itachi asesinara a Hinata, y como no sabía exactamente qué sentía Kakashi por Hinata, alargaría la muerte de él un poco para que, con suerte, sufriera mucho el malnacido y ya después de un largo tiempo se sentiría bondadoso y le daría una bala en la cabeza. Sería interesante el ver cómo reaccionaría Kakashi al ver que Itachi iba a mandar a Hinata al más allá, pero lástima, se lo perdería.

— Ah… -suspiró Madara. –Querido sobrino Kakashi, ¿por qué tuviste que ser la oveja blanca de la familia? –lamentó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

**o**

**H**abía sido una mañana muy agitada para ambos.

Hinata aún se mantenía un poco consternada al recordar que de verdad había estado dispuesta a saltar de la azotea al verse sola en el mundo.

— Espérame un momento aquí. –le indicó Kakashi mientras entraba a una tienda cercana. Hinata obedientemente lo esperó, sentándose en una banca de madera para poder descansar sus pies descalzos y sucios. Levantó su pie herido y vio que la herida estaba un poco grande y negra, pero aun así aguanto el dolor, era culpa suya, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era no quejarse.

Kakashi salió un momento después con una bolsa en la mano y se sentó junto a ella mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa y sacaba unas sandalias sencillas.

— Toma. –se las entregó y siguió rebuscando en la bolsa.

— No era necesario, pero gracias. –musitó sonrojada, sin verlo. Se puso las sandalias y se dio cuenta de que estaban muy suaves y ligeras, como si estuvieran hechas de algodón.

— Ponte esto en tu herida. –Kakashi le entregó un parche y Hinata lo obedeció. –En cuanto lleguemos a casa te duchas para poderte desinfectar la herida, ya compre las cosas. –exclamó balanceando la bolsa. –Andando, dejé el auto a un lado del cementerio, no está lejos.

Ella empezó a caminar cojeando un poco del pie lastimado.

— Si necesitas que te cargue, solo dímelo.

— Estoy bien, gracias Kakashi. – Había sentido la curiosidad de pronunciar su nombre completo, pero mejor prefirió dejarlo sin los apellidos.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia el cementerio gris y luego llegaron al auto negro de Kakashi. Él le abrió y cerró la puerta caballerosamente y después se subió al auto y lo arrancó.

Mientras viajaban con las ventanillas abajo, Hinata miraba por fuera con un extraño sentimiento de amor. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un viaje en auto con la ventanilla abajo, dejando que el travieso viento la despeinara como quisiera, haciéndola sentir libre. En todo el camino no recordó a Kakashi hasta que sintió que de repente el auto paraba y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al edificio de departamentos.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera intervenir, Hinata ya se había bajado sola del auto y lo esperó unos segundos a que él se adelantara. Sin embargo, Kakashi no se adelantó, le dio un leve empujoncito por la espalda para que ella caminara delante.

Tomaron el elevador en silencio y mientras Hinata miraba infantilmente cómo cambiaban el número de piso, Kakashi la observaba con parsimonia. Cuando llegaron al piso seis y el elevador se detuvo, Hinata volteó a verlo, descubriendo que él mantenía una mirada fija en ella. Kakashi, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo solo le sonrió bajo el cubre bocas y luego regresó el rostro empezando a caminar junto a Hinata.

Cuando Hinata salió de ducharse traía puesto el vestido blanco con el que había llegado ahí y una venda en el pie. Caminó con las sandalias hasta sentarse en la cama donde vio que Kakashi había dejado la bolsa con lo que había comprado. Vació la bolsa entera y vio que había gasas, cinta, un desinfectante en spray, hilo y una aguja.

Hinata se quitó la venda y empezó a revisarse la herida, se dio cuenta de que tendría que coserla. Realmente no había problemas, su amiga Sakura le había enseñado cómo hacerlo varias veces y la misma Hinata había curado a su primo Neji cuando éste tenía partidos de futbol americano.

— Si quieres lo hago yo. –exclamó Kakashi mientras llegaba con una charola de comida.

— Gracias, pero siento que ya soy suficiente problema para un día. –dijo ella con vergüenza, sin voltearlo a ver, concentrándose en su herida.

Kakashi acercó una silla que estaba en el cuarto y la puso frente a Hinata mientras se ponía como espectador de la chica enfermera.

— Siento que no quieres que te ayude en nada. –dijo Kakashi.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y levantó la mirada.

— ¡Le juro que no es así! –musitó con rapidez pero ante el descuido se picó la herida y cerró la boca y ojos con fuerza para evitar un gritito de dolor.

El peliplateado se rió ligeramente en un susurro y se levantó de la silla hacia ella.

— Permíteme. –se sentó a su lado, quitándole la aguja.

Mientras Kakashi rozaba su piel con los nudillos sintió que de repente hacía un poco de calor y un cosquilleo suave se albergaba en su estómago, pero al mismo tiempo una ansiedad por decir el nombre completo de él volvía con más fuerza.

— Kakashi Hatake Uchiha. –susurró con voz angelical y dulce.

— Así es. –dijo Kakashi con normalidad mientras efectuaba su operación.

Hinata se quedó pensando en cómo se llamarían los padres de Kakashi pero supuso que preguntar eso sería demasiado.

— ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? –inquirió y se asustó al terminar de preguntarlo, ¡boca traicionera!

— Sakumo Hatake y Kekai Uchiha. ¿Y tus padres?

— Hiashi Hyuga y… este… no recuerdo el de mi mamá.

— ¿Cómo crees? –sonrió Kakashi viéndola. – ¿Cómo no vas a recordar el nombre de tu madre?

— Es que frecuentemente lo olvido. –confesó con sinceridad y algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Es enserio? –dejó de sonreír.

— Sí, ¿por qué te mentiría con una cosa así?

Él asintió un par de veces y cortó el hilo con unas tijeras pequeñas, después puso una gasa y cinta alrededor, terminando cuidadosamente.

— Es la primera vez que oigo algo como eso. –dijo Kakashi levantándose para tirar la gasa que había estado utilizando para limpiar la sangre que resbalaba a veces.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre? –preguntó Hinata viéndose el pie distraídamente. Kakashi se recargó en la puerta del baño, viéndola con curiosidad. Preguntaba cosas difíciles como si fuera preguntar de qué color era el sol. Kakashi la miró con duda y ella después se dio cuenta. –Ah, lo siento. –se sonrojó abruptamente. –Si quieres no me contestes.

— Está bien, te lo diré. –Kakashi volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a Hinata. –Mi madre; Kekai, siempre fue una persona fría. Sinceramente no sé cómo es que se enamoraron mis padres porque eran completamente diferentes… mis tíos; los Uchiha, tienen empresas farmacéuticas y papá trabajaba con Madara, era su mano derecha hasta que descubrió que una tercera parte de los medicamentos producidos en la empresa eran mortales. Papá no dijo nada porque empezó a investigar más a fondo y descubrió que esos medicamentos se vendían aparte, no en farmacias sino en barrios de mala muerte en muchos países del mundo. Una tarde yo estaba jugando en la escalera de la casa, tenía unos doce o trece años, ese día recuerdo que papá le comento a Kekai todo lo que sabía de la empresa familiar y ella le suplicó que no dijera nada. Papá siempre fue honesto y justo y le dijo que él hablaría con la policía, Kekai se asustó de que fuera a hacer eso porque toda su familia se vería implicada y, mientras papá telefoneaba a un amigo suyo en la cocina, Kekai sacó un arma y le… le disparó en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera podía llamarla "madre" en voz alta, simplemente Kekai había pasado de ser "mama" a solo "Kekai" a secas, el decir su nombre sonaba como algo desconocido para él. Kakashi bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de decir algo más. Hinata tenía las comisuras de los labios estiradas hacia abajo, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor de Kakashi como suyos.

— ¿Lo viste todo desde la escalera? –preguntó consternada. Kakashi solo asintió levemente sin verla.

_— ¡Sakumo! Perdón… -lloró Kekai con las manos temblorosas. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando vio a su hijo en las escaleras con los ojos desorbitados. –Kakashi… -susurró. –Yo…_

_Ni siquiera una disculpa pronunció esa mujer. Solo marcó un número en el teléfono mientras lloraba histéricamente, aún con el arma en sus manos, como si el arma la hiciera sentirse un poco más segura._

_A los pocos minutos Fugaku Uchiha llegó a la casa de su hermana y en cuanto la vio le dio una fuerte bofetada mientras ella seguía llorando._

_— ¿El niño ha visto todo? –preguntó el imponente hombre alto, Kekai contestó que sí. Fugaku entonces empezó a estirar el cuerpo inerte de Sakumo hacia la salida cuando Kakashi se le fue encima gritándole que a dónde se llevaban a su padre._

_Sin piedad, Fugaku le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado y tan solo eso bastó para dejarlo inconsciente. _

_Cuando Kakashi volvió a abrir los ojos deseó estar muerto._

_Estaba en un estresante cuarto de azulejos blancos donde no había nada más que un espejo rectangular y grande al frente y un periódico tirado en el suelo._

_— ¡Auxilio! –golpeó el espejo sabiendo que estaba en uno de esos cuartos donde detrás del espejo alguien lo estaría observando, pero no pasó nada._

_Abatido, se sentó en el suelo con los nudillos sangrantes y vio el encabezado del periódico de reojo y le llamó la atención, así que lo cogió y leyó: "Niño tiene un acceso de locura y asesina a su padre." Decía la noticia con una fotografía de él a un lado._

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para disipar aquellos recuerdos de su mente y Hinata se dio cuenta.

— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada. Kakashi no supo por cuánto tiempo se distrajo pero ahora Hinata estaba frente a él con sus pequeñas manos puestas en los hombros de él e inclinada para verlo mejor.

Kakashi carraspeó enseguida severamente. –Ehm, ten más cuidado Hinata. –le aconsejó mientras se quitaba los brazos de ella y la empujaba para atrás mientras él se levantaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El cuello del vestido de Hinata le había mostrado algo que no quería ver… al menos no de ella, porque Hinata era una chica pura, virginal. — Deberías comer, estás muy pálida. –le recomendó dándole la espalda. Hinata levantó las cejas totalmente ofuscada pero enseguida empezó a cumplir la orden de Kakashi.

— ¿Tú no comes? Yo no podría acabarme estas raciones tan grandes. –le invitó Hinata sentada con la charola en las piernas. Kakashi se volvió hacia ella. –Ten. –le estiró el brazo para darle un par de palillos. Él los tomó y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Enseguida Hinata le pasó un plato con algo de sushi y arroz.

Kakashi no podía comer, estaba maravillado de ver a Hinata comiendo tan bien que no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa bajo su cubre bocas blanco.

— No es por nada pero, soy un excelente chef. –exclamó mirando su comida mientras con un dedo se descolgó el cubre bocas apenas unos milímetros. Hinata dejó de comer, expectante a ver el rostro de él. Kakashi levantó la vista, descubriendo a Hinata quien, de repente sonrojada, se sobresaltó un poco y volvió a mirar su comida.

Kakashi rió levemente y luego se quitó el cubre bocas completamente.

— Puedes mirar si quieres. –le ofreció él mientras empezaba a comer.

Tímidamente, Hinata levantó su rostro con lentitud y enseguida se encontró con el rostro de Kakashi completamente al descubierto. Era tan… ¡rayos! ¡Era tan condenadamente sexy!

Hinata se asustó de sus propios pensamientos libertinos y, poniéndose más roja, obligó a sus ojos mirar hacia su comida.

— Lo sé, soy un poco atractivo. –confesó Kakashi con indiferencia hacia él mismo.

¿El arrogante había dicho _poco atractivo_? Hinata quiso reclamarle aquello pero prefirió callarse sabiendo que el tartamudeo no la dejaría debatir y con probabilidades del 100% de que podría desmayarse ahí mismo. Se dio un golpe mental ella misma, ¿por qué estaba pensando en esas tonterías? ¿Acaso el haber visto el rostro de Kakashi la había puesto así de tonta? La respuesta era que sí, pero ella se mintió a sí misma y se dijo que solo eran disparates de una loca.

* * *

**o  
**

**É**l era un cazador… o un "limpiador de la familia Uchiha", como le decía su tío Madara.

Poseía una mirada vacía, carente de benevolencia… de humanidad. Su nombre era Itachi Uchiha; el terrible, el silencioso… la bruma que eliminaba a todo lo que pusiera en peligro el apellido Uchiha.

Era alto y de complexión atlética, tenía su oscuro cabello largo y lacio sujetado en una coleta baja. Su piel nívea parecía de porcelana, en verdad resultaba ser un adonis, un depredador salvaje y sexy que cualquier chica moriría contenta en manos de él… y hoy moriría una en especial; a la que le había dejado con vida aquél día en que masacro a su familia frente a sus ojos y ella se quedó pasmada viéndolo todo sin moverse, solo llorando. No la culpaba, Itachi le había mirado con sus fríos ojos rojos y con eso había bastado para que la chica de ojos pálidos entendiera que no había nada qué hacer contra él.

Hinata Hyuuga era su presa.

Itachi casi pudo disfrutar cuando el tío Madara le dijo que debía asesinarla… y no lo disfrutaba porque en realidad quisiera matarla sino por que aquella humana era interesante.

Absolutamente todas sus víctimas habían peleado por su vida y la de sus familiares, era lógico, pero ella no. Hinata no peleo. Hinata simplemente había aceptado lo que le había deparado el destino. Ella solo se quedó quieta como una muñeca, mirando con sus lágrimas en los ojos, temblando… pero finalmente aceptándolo todo, como si supiera que eso era inevitable.

Hinata Hyuuga era interesante… y hermosa.

Sí, Itachi no podía negarlo. La chica poseía un tipo de belleza fría y natural. Una presa muy interesante.

No fue nada difícil encontrarla. Él tenía muchos contactos en la ciudad.

Estacionó su auto a un lado de la acera y observó el edificio de departamentos. Entró a la recepción y preguntó por Hinata. La recepcionista vieja le había mirado con sospecha y le preguntó que quien era él.

— Soy un cazador y vine para matarla. –respondió con simpleza, sin ningún atisbo de humor.

— Ya, enserio. –pidió la viejecita sonriendo.

— Perdone. –sonrió levemente. –Soy su prometido; Itachi Kurosawa.

— ¡Prometido! ¡Oh! –se rió la viejecita. –Pase a verla enseguida, está en el piso 6, departamento 56. –le respondió con la intención de que se armara un verdadero drama telenovelesco, porque la viejecita sabía perfectamente que su inquilino; el joven Kakashi, estaba con la chica.

Itachi le agradeció amablemente y luego le regaló una bala en la cabeza, una bala silenciosa ya que su arma traía un silenciador y, entonces, se dirigió a tomar el elevador y pulso la tecla 6 para empezar a subir.

* * *

**He vuelto! La frase del inicio pertenece a Kuchiki Byakuya, personaje del anime Bleach de Tite Kubo. El título del capítulo hace referencia a Bullet to the head, una película de Stallone que vi ayer a eso de la medianoche (soy nocturna).  
**

** Ahorita mismo contesto sus reviews! :3**

**Hinata Weasley: **Hola! Te agradezco el tiempo que tomaste en dejar el review así como tambien tu punto de vista personal. La trama del fic solo son ideas que se me ocurren, no es ninguna adaptación, nombres como "Margaret" o "Bety" son muy comúnes y como son personajes que no volverán a salir en el fic (y que por lo tanto son insignificantes) pues les pongo el primer nombre que se me viene a la mente. En fin, cuídate mucho!

**RukiaNeeChan:** Hola querida! Muchas gracias por el review! Hidan es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto y no quería dejarlo de malo, jaja. Tienes toda la razón al opinar que Kakashi debería ser más claro, jaja, trajo a la pobre Hinata vuelta loca en este cap, la persecución me dio risa (me pregunto si estaré loca)Tanta angustia que escribo me mata a mí también! DX Pero bueno, así es el drama, jaja. Bueno, espero que te encuentres muy excelentemente bien! Cuídate por favor!

**Orkidea16:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu amable review! De verdad! Ya vimos que Kakashi es la ovejita blanca de los Uchiha, lo amo, y que Madara es el tío malo :s Espero ir resolviendo tus dudad poco a poco, muchas gracias por la inspiración! jaja. Madara es malo con ella porque la quiere muerta, ya que ella sabe que Itachi mató a su familia y que Madara estaba en la puerta viendo todo cuando ocurría todo el crimen, como no puede controlarla (ya que se hizo amiguita de Kakashi para colmo) la quiere matar. Dirás tú, ¿y porqué no persigue a Shikamaru? Pues porque Shikamaru es muy serio y casi no dice nada. Espero haber resuelto tu duda, sino dime y te platico por MP. Que estes bien! Te mando un asfixiante abrazo de oso panda!

**lauritta01:** Hola! Si no es normal que nos guste Hidan, entonces estamos locas! jaja a mí también me encanta! Desde luego que después de Kakashi. Muchas gracias por dejar review! Enserio! A mí también me encanta esta pareja de Kakashi y Hinata, son... irresistibles! El misterio de Itachi y Madara vs los Hyuuga ya pronto se verá más detallado, y acertaste sobre Shikamaru, no está nada loco. Muchas gracias por todo! Que estés maravillosamente bien!

**akaribebe-chan:** Hola! Me encantan tus divertidos reviews! XD Tus expresiones me encantan: "eso es parecido a ver a cerdos volar por el cielo!", "eso es como ver... nieve aquí en mi pais" XD Eres muy divertida! :D Gracias por el apoyo! Enserio! Hinata no imaginó que milagrosamente se encontraba a Kakashi en el camino, todo era real, no estaba tan loca en ese momento! XD Ahora me pregunto, quién estará más loca, si Hinata o yo :/ Jaja. En fin, cuídate extremadamente! Te mando un abrazo!

**Kattyto:** Hola querida! Muchas gracias por dejar comentario! Intenté poner a Hidan de malo, pero no pude, así que ayudó a Hinata a escapar. Me encantó el girl-power de Hinata para escapar, al principio escribí que Hidan salvava a Hinata de los enfermeros, pero luego me dije: vamos, no la hagas tan inútil y que haga algo para defenderse!... La conexión es algo complicada, por ahora ya sabemos que en definitiva Madara es el tío de Kakashi, que Madara fue su psiquiatra en Kuroshinzou hace mucho tiempo y que alguien asesinó a Sakumo. Tanta matanza me angustia, jaja, pero así es el drama/crimen. En fin, espero no haberte revuelto. Que estes muy bien! Graciar por tus palabras que me animan! Cuídate mucho!

**MitcheLove:** Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar review! :3 Kakashi es bueno, lo juro! Jaja, en el capítulo anterior y en este (expecíficamente la escena del cementerio y de la persecución) se puede pensar que Kakashi es malo, pero no lo es, antes muerta, jaja. En fin, cuídate mucho! Que estés bien!

**murasaki:** Hola, querida! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario! enserio gracias! Que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior :D Gracias por leer! Cuídate bastante! :3

**Shaoran28:** Muchas gracias por el review! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero seguir entreteniendo con este fic :D A mí también me encanta esta pareja! Se ven geniales juntos! X3 Me dio mucha risa tu comentario sobre Kakashi pervert malinfluenciador, jaja! Tienes razón, en algunos fics que he leído siempre lo ponen así XD Gracias por la recomendación! :D Cuídate mucho bastante!

**AndrewHatake:** Hola! Me encantó tu review-carta! Me da gusto saber que eres del clan Hatake! :D jaja Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este humilde fic :) Sí, la frase es de la Reina de corazones de esa película y me encanta tanto esa frase que decidí llamar el fic así, aparte de que la frase hace referencia a Hinata y sus tragedias, jaja. Creo que en este capítulo se respondieron tus dudas :) aunque siempre saldrán nuevas intrigas, adoro el suspenso :D Bueno, que estés bien, cuídate extremadamente soldado!

**JeanyDeiXzz: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar review! :3 Lo sé, siempre ponen a Hinata de débil y eso a veces me desespera, ya que realmente ella físicamente sí es muy débil, pero por lo mismo en este fic decidí hacerla un poco fuerte, al principio casi di a entender que Hinata dependería de Kakashi, pero ya vimos que no :D Bueno, yo me despido deseando que te encuentres muy bien! Adiós! :)

**Por supuesto que también gracias a los favs y follows**

* * *

**o  
**

**Me despido, ha sido una semana laaarga para mí y estoy cansadita :'D Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si ustedes quieren :) BYE!**


	6. En la mansión Uchiha

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto la criminalística trama.**

**Son las diez de la noche con seis minutos y yo subiendo el capítulo apenas, no tengo perdón -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**No es aterrador conocer el dolor. **

**Aterrador es saber que no puedes regresar**

**a la felicidad que solías tener…"**

* * *

**…**

**Capítulo 6: En la mansión Uchiha**

**E**l cazador había llegado por su presa puntualmente… sigiloso, avanzó por el pasillo.

No había cámaras de seguridad en el lugar, ya había investigado antes. Guardó su arma en su saco negro y luego tomó el elevador tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Mantenerse tranquilo era una de las reglas que había que tener en cuenta para ser bueno en el negocio. Mientras llegaba al piso 6 sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje.

_Mensaje de texto: Anciana muerta en recepción. Limpia._

Como él era el único asesino Uchiha o Red Killer, como se les llamaba dentro de la familia desde muchas generaciones atrás, contaba con un Blanco; una persona que se encargaba de limpiar o modificar las escenas que dejaba el Red Killer.

De repente, el número seis se coloreó de naranja y entonces Itachi se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y avanzó sin prisa rumbo al departamento en donde estaba esa persona a la que hace mucho que no veía.

La recordaba entre flashes… sus hermosos y míticos ojos del extraño color lavanda claro… y su también extraño cabello color berenjena. Aquella chica había capturado su atención aquella sangrienta noche y ahora la volvería a ver.

Sería interesante.

* * *

**o**

**E**ra de mañana y los pacientes de Kuroshinzou estaban en el jardín a eso de las doce del mediodía, aprovechando que las nubes gruesas cubrían el sol.

Un joven de coleta alta estaba sentado en una silla mientras jugaba ajedrez con su doctor. Asuma estaba fumando, pensando en alguna estrategia, pero sabía que no tenía opción: iba a perder, como siempre. Shikamaru era demasiado listo en juegos mentales, le encantaban esos juegos y siempre los practicaba, como si de entrenar la mente se tratara.

— Check mate. –exclamó el joven. Asuma bufó y se acomodó en la silla mientras su paciente re-ordenaba las piezas para jugar otra vez. – ¿Quieres decirme algo? –inquirió sin verlo.

— ¿Eres psíquico? –levantó las cejas, sorprendido de que lo supiera.

— No, solo soy un buen observador.

— Pues bueno, te lo contaré. Resulta que fui a hablar con Kakashi; el doctor de Hinata, ¿la recuerdas? –Shikamaru asintió con actitud de aburrimiento. –Bueno, sabes que ella es igual a ti, a ustedes les pasó lo mismo…

— ¿Y cuál es el punto de todo esto? –musitó aburriéndose cada vez más con la conversación.

—Pensé que Kakashi podría ayudarnos, estoy seguro que Hinata le ha contado todo a él, cuando ella estaba aquí parecían muy cercanos. –se encogió de hombros e hizo su primer movimiento en el juego.

— ¿Y? –dijo y luego movió un peón.

— Kakashi no dijo mucho, aunque sé que ocultaba algo. –exclamó haciendo otro movimiento.

— No me gusta el rumbo que está llevando esta conversación. –acotó liberando el alfil.

— Hinata es otra víctima de los Uchiha. Con ella y contigo tal vez se podrían re-abrir sus casos… –dijo Asuma moviendo el caballo.

— Excelente, excepto por el hecho de que cuando ellos sepan que se re-abrió la investigación la cabeza de Hinata y la mía estarán rodando por alguna de las calles de la ciudad.

— Vamos, no tienes que ser tan negativo.

— No soy negativo, solo soy realista. –contestó mientras le comía un peón al doctor.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en hacer algo de justicia?

Enojado, Shikamaru levantó la vista entornando sus ojos pequeños en Asuma.

— Yo siempre estoy pensando, Asuma, siempre. –afirmó severamente y luego manoteó el tablero haciendo que todas las piezas se regaran. Luego se levantó y fue a sentarse solitariamente en una banca alejada.

Asuma lo vio con confusión y luego lanzó un gran suspiro de cansancio.

Shikamaru tenía razón, él siempre estaba pensando. Desde hacía tres años que Shikamaru había ingresado al hospital y desde que se lo asignaron a Asuma, Shikamaru siempre había tenido esa expresión pensativa en su rostro… siempre… siempre desde hace tres años.

El chico era un genio, Asuma lo sabía muy bien y se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando por tanto tiempo.

* * *

**o**

**H**inata había insistido en lavar los platos y Kakashi se lo permitió. Mientras la veía hacer aquello como espectador de una película, sintió algo extraño en su interior. Un malestar, una incomodidad… era como si su sexto sentido le dijera que algo iba mal.

Se levantó de la barra de la cocineta y caminó hasta la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero eso no lo alivió. Sintió deseos de abrir la puerta, como si afuera hubiera alguien que lo estuviera esperando y, sin más detenimientos fue y abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Entonces, vio a un hombre joven caminando por el pasillo, a lo lejos. Vestía con una larga gabardina negra y miraba distraídamente los números de los departamentos.

No era cualquier hombre… no, él era Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi no podía equivocarse, lo conocía muy bien, era su primo después de todo. Sin darle tiempo a que lo viera, Kakashi cerró la puerta de su departamento (el número 56) y luego de haber hecho eso, casi corrió a la cocina donde Hinata seguía refregando los platos.

— Linda, nos vamos. –le anunció mientras abría la puerta trasera del departamento que daba hacia unas escaleras para bajar.

— ¿Qué? –inquirió Hinata pensando que había escuchado mal.

— Que nos vamos, ven. –le extendió la mano con desesperación.

Hinata se asustó enseguida. Kakashi estaba alarmado y sabía que un hombre como él no se alarmaba tan fácilmente, así que dejó todo y se apuró a ir con él y tomarle la mano para sentirse segura, sin embargo, apenas Kakashi la estiró para que salieran los dos y luego la soltó para cerrar la puerta.

— Rápido. –ordenó Kakashi mientras la tomaba del brazo con algo de fuerza y bajaban las escaleras velozmente, Hinata dando trompicones exactamente.

— ¿De quién huimos? –preguntó Hinata confundida en el camino mientras terminaban de bajar las empinadas escaleras de metal ruidoso.

Kakashi no le contestó, solo la siguió estirando sin saber que le estaba haciendo daño, aunque Hinata no se atrevió a quejarse siquiera. Corriendo, rodearon el edificio de departamentos y llegaron al estacionamiento. El peliplateado se sacó las llaves del pantalón y abrió las puertas con un solo clic. Hinata subió rápido y luego Kakashi arrancó el auto, tratando de conducir lo más normal posible.

— ¿De quién huimos? –volvió a preguntar Hinata cuando estuvieron dentro.

Solo un fuerte y retumbante trueno le contestó. De repente las gotas de lluvia empezaron a estrellarse contra el vidrio del auto y Kakashi tuvo que poner a funcionar los limpia parabrisas. Olía a tierra mojada, lo que significaba que en algún lugar cercano de la ciudad estaba lloviendo y la tormenta no tardaría en alcanzarlos. No, no tardaría en alcanzarlos.

Hinata se sintió muy preocupada cuando vio que se acercaban a los límites de la ciudad de Lobo, pero no dijo nada, solo miro preocupadamente el camino. En cuanto salieron de allí, Hinata pensó en la razón por la que él estaba haciendo tantas cosas por ella. ¿La amaba? ¿Esperaba algo a cambio? ¿O simplemente sentía que se estaba salvando a sí mismo de joven cuando le habían hecho lo mismo que a ella?

— Kakashi… – se mordió el labio inferior, llena de inseguridad. – Estás dejando tu ciudad, ¿por qué?

— ¿No es obvio? –ah, ¡por fin escuchaba su voz! Sonaba tan normal, no se oía enojado, ni serio ni tampoco burlón, solo normal.

— No para mí. Dejar tu vida… dejar tu ciudad…

— No estoy dejando mi ciudad, esa nunca ha sido mi ciudad. Y tampoco estoy dejando mi vida, la llevo conmigo.

Hinata se preguntó si aquella frase tendría un doble significado pero prefirió no darle importancia en ese momento.

De repente la joven se sobresaltó cuando un retumbante trueno se escuchó, dejándola sorda por unos segundos.

— ¿Estás bien? –inquirió Kakashi al verla asustada, abrazándose a sí misma. Había empezado a llover con más fuerza.

— Sí. ¿Conducirás así? ¿Con esta lluvia?

— Solo un poco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se rió Hinata mirándolo con diversión.

Kakashi analizó la situación, si lo veía desde el punto de Hinata, parecía que él había resultado paranoico y ridículo con todo aquello; salir huyendo de casa y abandonando la ciudad de Lobo, pero él conocía a los Uchiha más que nadie, era mejor alejarse de la ciudad lo más posible.

Agh, sí, de verdad que si no se explicaba cualquiera pensaría que era un paranoico.

— Vi a un Uchiha fuera del departamento. –se dignó a contestarle después de mucho, quitándole el buen humor a Hinata de golpe, tan rápido que se sintió culpable.

— ¿Qué? –exigió con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo fijamente. – ¿Quién?

— No lo sé, no lo conocía. –mintió poniendo los ojos fijos en el camino para que ella no viera la mentira bailar en su rostro. –Pero creo que te estaba buscando… o buscándonos, quien sabe.

Hinata bufó con enojo y a la vez preocupación.

— ¿Qué? –volteó a verla por un segundo.

— Nada, es solo que… si voy a pasar la vida huyendo, no quisiera que estés conmigo. Tengo dinamita por todas partes… -susurraba con melancolía, con la mirada en el suelo. –Nunca podré estar tranquila y no quisiera arrastrarte más con mis problemas. Kakashi, lo digo enserio, ya has hecho suficiente, mucho más de lo que alguien haría… si quieres puedes dejarme aquí, yo no te voy a reprochar ni a exigir nada más de lo que puedas darme.

Hinata levantó la vista al escuchar una risilla leve proveniente de él.

— Suerte que aún puedo darte mucho. –sonreía pícaramente viendo la lluvia y los relámpagos en el cielo. –Muchísimo.

Ella solo siguió mirándolo con confusión. Kakashi y sus frases de doble sentido y ella tan tímida y tan mal pensada como para decidirse con cuál sentido de las frases de Kakashi era con el que se quedaba.

Sonrió levemente, tan sutil como para que alguien se diera cuenta de que era una sonrisa. Volvió su vista al frente para mirar el paisaje lluvioso igual que lo hacía él. En ese momento solo estaba segura de dos cosas: Le encantaba ese hombre… y ella debía estar bien loca como para pensar eso.

No dejo de sonreír sutilmente…

Y finalmente la tormenta los había alcanzado.

Un auto negro último modelo venía alcanzándolos en la resbaladiza carretera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

* * *

**o**

**I**tachi fue hacia el departamento 56 y, al estar cerrado, soltó una silenciosa bala contra la perilla (el arma traía silenciador) y abrió la puerta. Cuando entró rápidamente buscó por todas partes. Llegó a la habitación y entonces vio un cubre bocas tirado que le hizo recordar a alguien en particular. Itachi entrecerró los ojos con duda.

En la cocina pudo observar que había platos empezados a lavar sin haber terminado. Habían escapado por la puerta de atrás, supuso, ya que ésta estaba entreabierta.

— Mierda. –se quejó dando media vuelta para empezar a correr fuera del departamento hasta su auto. Mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento pudo observar a lo lejos con sus ojos de halcón que una cabellera color berenjena iba como copiloto en un auto negro; un extraño Impala en buenas condiciones. Cuando Itachi llegó a su auto, lo encendió enseguida al tiempo en que buscaba en su agenda el número de su amiga cibernauta y conducía por donde el Impala se había ido.

La chica no era muy lista, así que, quien fuera quien estuviera ayudándola, era bueno… pero no tan bueno como él.

— _¿Qué sucede, Itachi? –_le contestó una voz femenina.

— Entra al satélite e investígame un auto negro que viaje por la calle L.H. Nocturna, un Impala negro. –pidió.

— _Necesitaré diez segundos._

Itachi los contó mientras transitaba por la calle a velocidad normal, esperando a que la chica cibernauta le diera una dirección y así poder hundir el acelerador a fondo. Ya quería correr, quería ir tras su presa, amaba estas situaciones en las que su presa tenía escasas esperanzas de escapar, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, le hacía sentir que estaba vivo.

— _Van por la interestatal, en el kilómetro doce como mucho_. –le respondió finalmente.

— Te lo agradezco. –colgó y enseguida, hundiendo el pie en el acelerador.

El motor de su auto rugió furiosamente, desesperado por encontrar a su enemigo.

De repente una lluvia fuerte se le vino encima, pero solo le hizo disfrutar más de la persecución. Itachi aumentó la velocidad mientras llegaba a los límites de la ciudad de Lobo. Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que Itachi empezara a distinguir un Impala negro entre la tormentosa lluvia. Agradecía que la carretera estuviera sola, aquello le agregaba más oscuridad a la situación, podría terminar su trabajo sin mayor problemas. Le daría una empujadita al Impala para que cayera volcado, recogería a la chica y silenciaria para siempre a quien la estaba ayudando.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, concentrándose más, cuando tuvo al Impala negro justo frente a él.

Que la chica se encomendara a todos los santos habidos y por haber porque Itachi ya estaba cerca de ella.

* * *

**o**

**L**a lluvia parecía enfurecida aquél día. Las nubes tenían el cielo oscurecido, cerrado. Kakashi había pensado orillarse en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y espacio, ya que se le hacía muy peligroso el pavimento mojado y no quería exponer a Hinata a algún accidente automovilístico. La lluvia estaba tan tupida que casi no se podía ver lo que había a unos metros. Dentro de poco llegarían a un lugar donde podrían parar sin riesgo así que, precavidamente miró el espejo retrovisor para ver que nuevamente no había nadie detrás de ellos pero… con suma sorpresa observó que unas luces amarillas estaban acercándose a Hinata y él. ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera había notado aquél auto tan silencioso.

Kakashi empequeñeció su mirada intentando ver el rostro del conductor, pero no vio nada, no distinguio nada. Aceleró la velocidad de su auto y comprobó que el auto de atrás también lo imitaba.

— Maldición. –se quejó Kakashi alarmando a Hinata al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella con preocupación.

— El auto de atrás… se ve sospechoso. –argumentó. Hinata acomodó el espejo retrovisor de su lago y vio que, efectivamente, había un auto tras ellos, pegándose cada vez más.

Nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior para controlarse. Ponerse a llorar o a quejarse solo pondría a Kakashi con los nervios de punta y ella no quería hacer eso. Se acomodó en el asiento rectamente, inhalando y exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse y alejar el miedo de ella. Sus ojos lilas empezaron a escocerle y a ponerse vidriosos, pero Hinata no se permitió derramar una sola lágrima.

Kakashi la veía de reojo; intentando calmarse a sí misma. Verla así le hizo sentirse seguro, así que se tranquilizó también. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que quien venía tras ellos era Itachi, era casi imposible, ellos habían salido antes que él, no habría podido ver el auto, ¿no?

No podía dejárselo tan fácil, así que, sabiendo de los riesgos, aceleró el auto considerablemente mientras comprobaba que Hinata llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Hinata no se dejó amedrentar ante la nueva velocidad, seguía nerviosa y asustada, pero lo ocultó lo más que pudo.

— Estaremos bien. –le prometió Kakashi mirando fijamente la carretera y la lluvia. Hinata volteó a verlo, las manos de él estaban temblando contra el volante.

— ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó ella.

— Tengo miedo de no poder protegerte. –contestó.

De repente sintieron un fuerte empujón por parte del auto de atrás. Hinata lanzó un gemido del susto y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su maldito destino bastardo la estaba alcanzando muy rápido.

— ¿Y si bajo yo y tu huyes? –proponía ella mientras sus manos temblaban notablemente. –No quiero q-que te maten…

— Él no se detendrá. –le aseguró sin verla, manteniéndose tenso.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no? –Kakashi no le respondió. Entonces, una idea asaltó la mente de Hinata, dejándola pasmada un momento. – ¿Lo conoces?... ¿Sabes quién nos persigue?... ¡Kakashi!

— ¡Sí, sí sé, Hinata! –grito desesperado.

— ¡¿Quién es?!

— It… itachi. –respondió.

Nuevamente otro empujón, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Luego otra vez, otra, otra, y otra…

— ¿Itachi? ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¡¿Cómo sabes que es él?!

— Lo vi por la mirilla de la puerta, además…

— ¿Es algo tuyo? ¿Es parte de tu familia?

— Sí, es mi…

De repente otro golpe al auto, esta vez más brusco, con toda la intención de sacarlos de la carretera.

— No vamos a vivir. –dijo Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano al tiempo en que hipaba. –Lo lamento, es mi culpa… perdóname… perdóname por conocerte… por decirte todo lo de mi familia…

— ¡No es momento para eso, Hinata! ¡No vamos a morir!

— ¡Sé realista! –chilló.

El auto de atrás los arrebasó un poco. Itachi aceleró, se despegó un poco del Impala y entonces giró el volante violentamente hacia un lado, chocando de lleno contra el Impala, lanzándolo fuera de la carretera. Itachi frenó enseguida y aparcó el auto a un lado.

Se bajó del auto, empapándose rápidamente, y caminó hacia el ruido de un auto dando volteretas sin control. Del bolsillo interior de la gabardina sacó una pequeña pistola semi-automática con su silenciador ya puesto.

— En un momento estoy contigo, Hinata-chan. –exclamó Itachi con el rostro inexpresivo.

Sin más preámbulos, empezó a caminar llenándose los zapatos negros con lodo. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el auto negro volteado con las llantas para arriba. Itachi avanzó hasta él y fue por el lado de Hinata. Se puso en cuclillas mirando a Hinata sostenida por el cinturón de seguridad. La chica tenía sangre escurriéndole de la cabeza y estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba.

— Te encontré, gusana escurridiza. –le dijo mientras sacaba su arma y la apuntaba directo en la cabeza de Hinata. Apenas iba a apretar el gatillo cuando…

— N… no… Itachi… kun. –escuchó una voz desgastada y herida. Fue entonces cuando Itachi se dio tiempo de ver quién era el conductor del auto. Cabello plateado, piel nívea, un ojo oscuro y el otro rojo… Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron a su máxima expresión.

— Kakashi… -pronunció el de ojos rojos, aquello tomó completa y totalmente por sorpresa al cazador Uchiha. Ahí estaba su primo Kakashi, a quien no veía desde hace años. Lo reconoció por su cabello y por sus ojos, no podía ser otra persona más que Kakashi Hatake, su primo a quien habían internado en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando era joven y que después de eso no lo volvió a ver hasta ese momento. Tenía sangre saliéndole de la nariz y una fuerte magulladura en una mejilla, se veía muy herido. Los ojos de él parecían débiles, a punto de que se les extinguiera la vida.

— N… no la mates… -alcanzó a decir Kakashi débilmente. –Yo… amo a esta chica.

Kakashi se obligó a no perder la consciencia, no al menos hasta que vio a Itachi bajando su arma lentamente… y entonces su mente se perdió en la oscuridad. El Uchiha observó un momento más la escena. Kakashi y la chica Hyuga estaban inconscientes y heridos.

"_Yo… amo a esta chica_." Había dicho aquello con dolor en sus ojos. Realmente había visto en Kakashi el deseo de proteger a esa Hyuga.

— Kakashi, eres un idiota. –se quejó Itachi visiblemente incómodo mientras seguía en cuclillas, observándolos. –Nunca demostraste interés por nada en la vida luego de que tío Sakumo falleció y luego de que tía Kekai rechazara verte… hasta ahora. Lo lamento, Kakashi. –exclamó de verdad lamentándolo. –Enserio lo siento, lo lamento pero… voy a tener que quitarte a esta chica.

Con fuerza y cuidado, Itachi desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Hinata y la cargó evitando lastimarla hasta que la sacó del auto. La colocó en el suelo un momento para acomodarla bien y después la cargó en brazos en dirección a su auto. Caminó entre la lluvia, dejando que ésta empapara su lacio cabello negro que tenía amarrado en una coleta baja. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta y luego depositó a Hinata en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y después se volvió para ver el auto de Kakashi a lo lejos.

Tampoco era tan maldito, sacó el celular de la gabardina y llamó una ambulancia para su primo.

Luego, subió a su auto con la chica adentro y arrancó, conduciendo de vuelta a la mítica ciudad de Lobo.

* * *

**o**

**A** veces nada sale como se planea. Un hombre se puso como objetivo salvar a una chica acusada de matar a su familia, acusada de estar mentalmente inestable, el salvarla hacia sentirle que al menos algo bueno estaba haciendo con su vida, sentía que al salvarla también se salvaba a sí mismo. Pero nada de eso sucedió, no la salvó… un halcón se la arrebató.

* * *

**o**

_Risas. Risas de niños jugando alegremente a aventarse bolas de nieve, cada quien protegido por un fuerte. Kakashi e Itachi estaban jugando guerras de nieve y reían. _

— _Niños, a comer. –salió la bella Mikoto con un abrigo grueso y sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo._

— _Un momento más, tía Mikoto. –pidió Kakashi. –Ya casi le gano._

— _Eso crees, Kakashi. –gritó Itachi escondido._

— _No van a quedar bollos y no será mi culpa. –les advirtió la mayor haciendo ademán de volver a la casa._

— _¡Espera mamá! –salió Itachi y luego se quedó congelado al ver a Kakashi a un par de metros de él con una bola de nieve en su mano._

_Kakashi no entendió por qué su primo se había quedado tan asustado._

— _¿Eh? ¿Oh, esto? –levantó la bola de nieve. –Tranquilo, ya iba a tirarla. –sonrió y luego dejó caer la nieve. _

— _No era como que tuviera miedo. –se mofó Itachi haciéndose el valiente. _

— _¡Ha! Debiste ver tu cara. –rió Kakashi._

— _¡Kakashi!_

— _Solo bromeo. –acotó Kakashi mientras Itachi corría y él lo seguía. Al entrar a la casa el calor los abrazó enseguida. Habían entrado por la cocina así que no tardaron en llegar al gran comedor donde el abuelo estaba platicando seriamente con Kekai._

— _Ya le he dicho, papá, pero él insiste en seguir viviendo donde siempre. –decía Kekai._

— _Eres una Uchiha, Kekai. Convéncelo de venir a vivir aquí. _

— _Pero me gusta la casa de papá. –dijo Kakashi mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con Itachi._

— _Kakashi, no te metas en conversaciones de adultos. –lo sentenció el abuelo con voz fría._

_Entre Kakashi e Itachi pusieron los ojos en blanco, hartos de que siempre les dijeran lo mismo._

_De repente Madara apareció en el comedor. Para colmo se sentó a un lado de Kakashi, a quien no le gustaba estar cerca de él si no estaba Sakumo, ya que el tío Madara lograba intimidarlo con su sola presencia._

— _¿Y Sakumo? –preguntó Madara en voz alta._

— _No quiso venir. –respondió Kakashi solemnemente y su madre casi quiso asesinarlo con los ojos._

— _No piensen mal. –agregó Kekai media sonriente. – Él pescó un resfriado y no se sentía muy bien, eso es todo._

_Los demás dieron el tema por olvidado mientras Kekai miraba fijamente a Kakashi y éste sabía que en cuanto acabara la cena y subieran al auto, su madre le daría una buena regañada y un doloroso estirón de orejas._

_Como por inercia, Kakashi empezó a sobarse la oreja izquierda._

— ¡NO! –gritó Kakashi. Enseguida escuchó algo quebrándose.

— ¡Kakashi! Acabo de quebrar la taza súper especial que me regaló mi esposa. –se quejó Asuma.

Kakashi observó su alrededor y vio que todo era blanco.

— ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! –gritó asustado, con los ojos saltones, intentando levantarse y con rudeza se arrancó la aguja del suero. – ¡¿Por qué estoy en Kuroshinzou?!

— ¡Hey, cálmate! –lo detuvo Asuma para que no se levantara. –Estás en el hospital médico.

Enseguida Kakashi volvió a observar todo, esta vez con más detenimiento.

— Ah… que idiota. – Kakashi se tocó la cabeza, le dolía un poco. –Siento lo de tu taza. Espero que tu esposa no te… -y se detuvo enseguida. Las memorias de los acontecimientos recientes vinieron a su cabeza. – ¡Hinata! – gritó tremendamente asustado que hasta sintió que todo el cuerpo se le aflojaba alarmantemente.

— Lo sé. Cálmate. –lo detuvo Asuma. –Escapó de Siete corazones. Están buscándola.

— ¿Cómo que buscándola? ¿Qué no está en este mismo hospital?

— ¿Eh? –preguntó Asuma realmente confundido.

— Hinata venía conmigo. ¿Dónde está ella?

— ¡¿Contigo?! Pues no lo sé. Te encontraron a ti solo.

— ¿Solo? ¿Cómo que solo? ¡No bromees, Asuma! –se medio levantó y agarró al hombre de la solapa. – ¡No bromees! ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! –lo zarandeó violentamente. Kakashi estaba asustado, no era absolutamente nada bueno que Hinata no estuviera cuando sabía que lo último que habían visto sus ojos era a Itachi cerca de Hinata.

— Oye, tranquilo, tranquilo, suéltame. –forcejeaba con él.

— Buenos días. Permiso. –entró una mujer hermosa de cabello cortado en capas, interrumpiéndolos abruptamente.

— ¡Suelta! ¡Y acuéstate, loco! –le ordenó Asuma a Kakashi y por respeto a la mujer, Kakashi hizo caso. –Oh, te la presentaré, ella es mi linda esposa; Kurenai Yuhi… ehm, no la mires tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

— Asuma. –lo regañó Kurenai un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su esposo. –Discúlpalo. –rió nerviosamente. –Mucho gusto. –le tendió la mano y Kakashi la saludó, un poco molesto de que interrumpieran sus preguntas sobre el paradero de Hinata.

— Igual. –musitó algo huraño. – Asuma, ¿puedo saber qué pasó exactamente con Hinata ahora?

— Tú dímelo, dijiste que ibas con ella. –el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación.

— Sí, venía conmigo en el auto hasta que un auto nos golpeó y nos salimos de la carretera, mi auto dio muchas vueltas, Hinata venía conmigo, debería estar en este hospital… ella está aquí, ¿no?

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Hinata venía contigo en el auto?

— ¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¡Se supone que debería estar aquí! –exigió desesperado, sintiendo que los ojos le escocían.

— No, no lo está, Kakashi. –negó Asuma. –Ya te lo dije, te encontraron a ti solo en el auto.

— Es que no puede ser posible que ella… – y se quedó pensando un momento. – ¡Mierda! –se quejó.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Asuma asustado.

— De acuerdo, no me importa más, lo diré. –musitó Kakashi muy decidido.

— ¿Decir qué?

— ¡Espera! Solo déjame terminar de hablar, Asuma. –exclamó desesperado. –Acérquense. –le pidió al matrimonio. Aquellos le hicieron caso. – Hinata escapó de Siete corazones hace poco, estaba viviendo conmigo.

— Te lo dije. –le dijo Kurenai a su esposo, llamando la atención de Kakashi.

— ¿Disculpa? –el peliplata levantó una ceja, curioso.

— Intuición femenina. –se excusó la castaña. –Solo continúa.

— De acuerdo. Eres rara. Bien, no me desvío más. –prometió. –Hinata estaba conmigo en el departamento, la estaba escondiendo, tenía pensado sacarla de la ciudad. La cosa es que, em, no sé cuánto lleve aquí, pero la mañana del accidente, alguien llamó a mi puerta y por la mirilla vi que se trataba de Itachi Uchiha. ¡No interrumpas! –le advirtió a Asuma, quien apenas iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero mejor se calló. –Sé quién es Itachi, seguramente no lo conocen, él debe haber muerto hace años, al menos legalmente. Él es el actual asesino de los Uchiha, es quien se encarga de los homicidios. En fin, Hinata y yo escapamos por la puerta de la cocina y luego subimos al auto, yo conduje a las afueras de la ciudad, para alejarme lo más posible, estaba seguro que lo habíamos perdido, pero de alguna forma él nos encontró y después, ya saben, pasó lo del accidente. Él provocó que nos saliéramos de la carretera. Apenas iba a perder la conciencia cuando yo lo vi a él, iba por Hinata. Le dije que no le hiciera daño a ella y luego mi conciencia murió en ese momento. Creí que Hinata estaría aquí en el hospital, conmigo. Pero no. Soy un imbécil. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo salvar a nadie. Soy solo yo contra el clan Uchiha…

— Oye. –lo detuvo Asuma poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –Ya hablaste demasiado. Y… no estás solo, compañero. Lo juro. –le aseguró Asuma con una sonrisa.

— Hinata y tú no están solos. –agregó Kurenai con una sonrisa de ángel. –No lo están. Lo prometo.

Kakashi no se esperaba aquello. Un momento, no, ellos no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

— Estoy hablando del clan Uchiha. –previno Kakashi. –Estoy hablando del…

—clan de asesinos y corruptos Uchiha. Lo sabemos. –asintió Kurenai. –Sabemos que incluso podemos morir, pero aun así ayudaremos.

Asuma asintió, dándole la razón a su esposa.

Kakashi los observó un momento más sin decir nada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había allí dos personas que estaban con él y que le habían dicho que no les importaba morir con tal de ayudarle. ¿Sería verdad o era una ilusión? Le costaba creer aquello un poco.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? No es lógico arriesgar sus vidas tan así de repente, solo por querer ayudar. –interrogó Kakashi.

— Tienes razón. –asintió Kurenai. –Los seres humanos normalmente deben estar muy motivados para hacer cosas arriesgadas. Shikamaru Nara, ¿lo recuerdas? –Kakashi asintió. –Sus padres eran nuestros mejores amigos, nuestros vecinos, Asuma y yo prácticamente vimos a Shikamaru crecer, a veces lo cuidábamos. Solo imagínalo, un día de repente Shikaku y Yoshino Nara son asesinados por su propio hijo… cualquiera que no conociera a su familia lo aceptaría como verdad, ¿pero Asuma y yo? Obviamente nosotros no nos tragamos esas estupideces. Lobo es una ciudad muy crédula.

— Fuera, todos ven a Lobo como la ciudad de paz y prosperidad, pero los que estamos adentro sabemos que no es así. Maldito mundo. –se quejó Asuma.

— Sí, maldito. –asintió Kakashi. – Bueno, déjenme pensar un momento, mi cerebro trabaja mejor bajo presión, supongo.

* * *

**o**

Sentía cómo lentamente la conciencia volvía a ella. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza pesada, incluso los pensamientos pesaban toneladas. Prácticamente sentía que le había pasado un tren por encima, estaba más que molida. Quiso estirar sus extremidades para desentumecerlas, pero no pudo, algo fuerte se lo impedía… un momento… sus extremidades estaban extendidas. Lo sentía claramente. Entonces, abrió los ojos y con terror comprobó la posición en la que estaba.

Debajo de ella había una cama grande que tenía un techo de madera con cortinas negras recogidas a los lados, y sus manos y pies estaban sujetos por cuerdas contra los barrotes de la cama. Estaba enteramente amarrada, inmovilizada, vulnerable.

Con desesperación y miedo forcejeó con las cuerdas, pero obviamente no logró nada, solo lastimarse las muñecas.

De repente escuchó el rechinido de una puerta abrirse en aquella media oscura habitación fría. Pudo ver la forma del hombre, aunque no su cara. Era alto y de complexión atlética. Su olor amargo le recordaba algo vagamente, pero no supo adivinar qué. Finalmente aquél misterioso hombre salió de entre las sombras y su rostro fue iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la persiana.

Hinata lo vio y se quedó casi en shock.

Piel pálida, ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello negro y largo atado a una coleta. Mirada fría, mirada salvaje, mirada de depredador. Era Itachi Uchiha frente a ella, el asesino silente, el diablo de sus pesadillas.

— Demonio. –susurró Hinata al borde de las lágrimas, con furia, con resentimiento, con ganas de que lo más malo y doloroso le ocurriera a ese ser que estaba de pie frente a la cama, contemplándola como si tuviera toda la eternidad para hacerlo, como burlándose de ella sin decirle, como diciéndole que él siempre hacía lo que quería y ella no importaba lo que hiciera, le haría lo que él quería. –Asesino… alma negra… -seguía insultándolo como lo que era, pero a él no parecía hacerle ningún efecto, no le importaba. Parecía saber lo que él era perfectamente y escucharlo no le venía mal, no viniendo de ella, de Hinata, de su sobreviviente y su ahora víctima.

— Tiempo… sin verte. –habló él con voz fría, con voz de tempano de hielo, de iceberg, de invierno. Habló dividiendo la oración, como para aumentar el miedo de la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Kakashi? ¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?! –finalmente lloró, dejó escapar las lágrimas de preocupación por Kakashi, preocupación solo por él, no por ella misma. Tenía miedo, sí, pero miedo de que Kakashi no se encontrara bien. No quería que saliera herido, no por ella, no por su culpa. Él era un salvador, casi un santo, no podía ser que él estuviera muerto. – ¿Dónde está? –le exigió con odio.

— Él está bien… en el hospital. Lo juro. –prometió solemnemente y Hinata vio la verdad bailando en los ojos rojos de Itachi.

— Qué bien. –suspiró Hinata sintiendo cómo un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Kakashi estaba bien, a salvo, lejos de ella, seguro.

Itachi se quitó la gabardina negra que traía y la puso sobre la cama, a un lado. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Hinata.

— Bien… v-vas a matarme, ¿ver… verdad? –inquirió Hinata un poco nerviosa.

Itachi no le respondió, solo volteó a verla con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

— Te odiare, pero antes de eso… di… dime porqué… ¿por qué los mataste? –la voz se le quebró un poco. Hablar de su familia era rascar la herida más grande de su corazón, era hacerse daño a sí misma. – ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ellos que yo no hice? ¿Por qué mi hermana? ¿En especial por qué ella? Era tan pequeña… -lloró.

— Lo siento. –musitó Itachi dejando a Hinata sorprendida de un momento a otro. –Lo lamento. Hanabi, ¿cierto? Fue en verdad muy difícil para mí hacerle eso… -hablaba con la cabeza agachada, incapaz de mirar a Hinata. –Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era una orden.

— ¿De Madara?

— Sí, de él.

— ¿Por qué te dio esa orden? Dímelo, necesito saberlo.

— Porque…

— ¡Llegó! –la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Itachi se levantó de la cama de inmediato. – ¡Llegó la princesa Hyuga a la mansión Uchiha! –festejó Madara con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro. Estaba de un humor excelente, su cabello negro suelto, su piel, incluso sus ojos rojos de demonio parecían relucir rejuvenecidos. Después de todo, la mosca en la sopa, el dolor en el trasero, la negrita del arroz, la fastidiosa oveja blanca, la gusana escurridiza; alias Hinata Hyuga, ya estaba de nueva cuenta entre sus manos, a su perfecta merced. – Cuéntame, ¿disfrutas la estancia, querida mía?

— Bastante. –respondió entre dientes, con odio. No podía lucir débil frente a Madara, no porque no quisiera, sino porque enserio no podía. Sus lágrimas se habían congelado y no salieron más, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos dejaron de parecer inocentes, destellaban odio y venganza.

— Qué bueno. Lástima que no te puedas quedar por mucho tiempo. Será… la noticia del año. "Hinata Hyuga, la asesina de su propia familia e internada en dos hospitales psiquiátricos, escapa y luego es encontrada muerta en un callejón de la ciudad" Magnifico, ¿no? Un excelente título para la primera plana de Lobo Times.

— No me dijiste que Kakashi estaba con la chica; con Hinata Hyuga. –intervino Itachi con seriedad.

— No te lo dije porque no era necesario. Te dije: hazte cargo de la chica, yo me haré cargo de lo otro.

— ¿Qué pretendías al no decirme de Kakashi? –replicó.

— ¡No pretendo nada! Modera tu tono hacia mí, pequeño estúpido. –lo amenazó. –Tu trabajo es que yo te de una víctima, eso es todo, sin preguntas. Ahora, el que Kakashi esté implicado, ¿va a hacerte flaquear? Porque puedo pedírselo a otro sin problemas… a Sasuke, por ejemplo.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Antes muerto a que Sasuke supiera lo que en verdad hacían los Uchiha. Quería proteger a su pequeño hermano de toda la oscuridad de la familia.

— No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo. –le aseguró Itachi.

Madara se acercó a Hinata y se sentó en la cama, alargó el brazo y le agarró el cuello ferozmente con la mano.

— Espero que te pudras. –le espetó muy cerca de su joven rostro.

— El que se va… a pudrir… es otro. –le advirtió con dificultad. Madara rió y la soltó, alejándose de allí. Hinata tosió gravemente, recuperando el aire que tanta falta le hacía.

— No, no me voy a pudrir. Con todo el dinero que me vas a dejar, te aseguro que no me voy a pudrir.

— ¿Dinero? –se sorprendió Hinata.

— Oh, ¿no lo sabías verdad? –sonrió Madara. –Soy tu tutor legal, por lo tanto, si tú, la última Hyuga, muere, ¿quién se queda con todo el dinero de Industrias HU?

— P-pero… ¿cómo? ¿Quién te dio el poder de ser mi tutor? ¡Yo no he firmado nada!

— No firmaste nada. –aceptó. –Descuida, conseguí a alguien que falsificara la firma de Hiashi. Él lo estipuló en su testamento, si tú mueres, yo me quedó con todo.

— ¡Malnacido! –gritó con furia y forcejeó con las cuerdas hasta que le cortaron la circulación mientras Madara se reía contento e Itachi continuaba serio. – ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

— Despídela ya de este mundo Itachi, ya huele a cadáver.

— Como ordenes, tío Madara. –caminó de nuevo hacia Hinata.

— ¿Tío? ¿Eres su sobrino? –inquirió Hinata. Quiso preguntar por Kakashi, pero no quería meterlo en la conversación, no quería que se acordaran de él o le dirían que al terminar con ella irían a cazar a Kakashi y eso la aterraba.

Madara bostezó notablemente y luego salió de la habitación, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en ese momento, así que le dejó el trabajo a su sobrino.

Mientras tanto, Itachi subió las rodillas a la cama y se acercó a un lado de ella, con su arma en la mano.

— Descuida, lo haré sin dolor. –le susurró al oído para que Madara no escuchara, quien estaba casi en la puerta de la habitación.

— No, que duela. –pidió Hinata. –Que duela mucho. Quiero sentir lo que sintió mi hermana, mi primo y mi padre.

Itachi lo pensó por un momento. Él no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, había corrompido un alma pura, pero si eso era el último deseo de Hinata, entonces que así fuera.

—De acuerdo, prepárate. Lo haré lo más doloroso posible. –prometió el asesino silente.

Colocó el cañón del arma justo en la mitad del puente de la nariz de Hinata mientras que con la mano libre sujetaba el mentón de ella firmemente y al mismo tiempo la miraba de cerca muy fijamente, como obsesionado por ella.

—A la cuenta de tres voy a disparar… Uno…

"_En un momento estaré con ustedes"_ pensó Hinata mientras pasaba saliva dolorosamente.

— Dos…

"_Perdón Kakashi…" _Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Tres…

"_Te quiero…"_

Y el disparo fuerte y sonoro se escuchó, retumbó en los oídos de Hinata, de Itachi y de Madara. Por un momento, el ruido murió en esa habitación.

— Despierta, tu frente sigue blanca. –informó Itachi con voz gruesa y chocando su aliento en la cara de ella.

Insegura, ella abrió los ojos y comprobó que aún conservaba su vida y su alma, aunque no estaba muy segura de conservar su cordura. ¿Qué había pasado? La habitación estaba silente después del disparo.

Con temor, Hinata se dio cuenta de que pudo abrir sus ojos temblorosos. Observó a Itachi cortando las cuerdas que la apresaban con una navaja.

— ¿Q… qué estás haciendo? –preguntó asustada y con la voz temblando, al igual que su cuerpo. Había estado de frente con la muerte pero Itachi se la había espantado de repente. – ¡¿Qué haces?! –grito desesperada al no obtener respuesta.

— Baja la voz o van a oírte. –le exigió él sin mirarla.

Para ella hubiera resultado lógico y fácil de digerir que él fuera un matón de primera, un demonio, un humano sin alma, pero en cambio ahí estaba él, liberándola, confundiéndola y provocándole un colapso nervioso por no comprender la situación.

— Siento lo de tu familia. –declaró Itachi mientras se pasaba a los pies de Hinata y los liberaba. En cuanto estuvo libre, ella se alejó de Itachi de inmediato, mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre. –Descuida, no voy a hacerte daño.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque ya te he hecho demasiado daño.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? ¡No te entiendo! –comenzó a frustrarse por no entender nada.

— Voy a intentar remediar mi daño. –le dijo Itachi. –Te mataré de mentiras, te lo debo niña. Estoy dispuesto a decirle a Madara que terminé con tu vida.

— ¿Q… ué? –se quedó totalmente en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O estaba soñando? ¿Itachi Uchiha le iba a perdonar la vida e incluso la ayudaría a escapar?

— Ven, hay que salir de aquí. –le indicó Itachi abriendo la ventana de la habitación. Hinata no se movió de su lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar. –Vamos, ¿quieres vivir o morir? –le ofreció la mano.

Rápidamente Hinata se levantó de la cama y vio que al lado estaban sus zapatillas. Enseguida se las calzó y fue a donde Itachi, quien seguía ofreciéndole la mano. Hinata la ignoró y salió de la ventana por sí sola, luego Itachi la siguió.

* * *

**ooo**

**Hola! **

**La frase del inicio pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

**Yo sé que tarde en subir este capítulo, lo que pasa es que como son las últimas semanas de clases en mi universidad pues todo ha sido proyectos finales, exámenes, tareas laaargas, investigaciones, exposiciones, organizar eventos… uff! Un montón de cosas. Por lo mismo no podía darme el tiempo de sentarme frente al ordenador y tener Word abierto por horas… en fin, con todo esto que está pasando en mi vida tengo que decirles que las actualizaciones ya no podrán ser cada viernes o sábado, al menos hasta que salga de vacaciones (las cuáles inician hasta después de la primer semana de diciembre). Espero puedan comprender.**

**Ahora sí contesto sus reviews!**

**Andrew Hatake: **Hola de nuevo soldado! Gracias por tu review! (me enamoré de él porque está bien largo jaja). Qué bueno que te gustó el cap anterior y que hayas resuelto tus dudas… lo siento por ser tan maligna XD creo que volví a ser maligna una vez más con este cap. Que bien que te gustó el pasado de Kakashi, en lo personal, me encanta su pasado, es tan trágico que lo amo, jaja. Aunque siento que no está muy bien explicado por lo que estoy pensando en escribir sobre el día en que murió Sakumo, pero si pasa será mucho más adelante. Me dejaste con la duda de cuál era tu pregunta, jaja, pero bueno. Que estés extremadamente bien! Y otra vez gracias por el kilométrico review!

**MitcheLove: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo sé, los Uchihas están locos, tal vez por eso me caen bien… jaja. Que genial que te gustó el cap anterior! Espero que estés bien y cuídate mucho! :D

**lala: **Hola lala, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review! :3 Qué bueno que te gustó el cap! :D Espero que estés bien y cuídate mucho bastante! :) besos!

**Violetamonster: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por dejar review! :D Me encantó tu nombre! :3 jaja De hecho tengo una historia original donde mi protagonista se llama Violeta! XD Bueno, no me desvío. Qué gusto que te agrade el fanfic! La verdad a mí también me gustan estos tramas de suspenso y más cuando hay muertes, o sea, me refiero a cuando no puedes predecir qué pasara en el capítulo anterior, por eso amo el suspenso! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Cuídate mucho y espero que este capítulo nuevo haya podido ser de tu agrado!

**RukiaNeeChan: **Hola de nuevo querida! Me dio mucha risa tu review! Jaja Muchas gracias por comentar! :D Siii, Itachi como que tiene una extraña (y a veces perversa) extraña fijación por Hinata! Lo amo! Quisiera un asesino como él! Jaja. Qué bueno que te gustó el cap anterior! Espero que estés muy bien y cuídate mucho mucho! Te mando un abrazo! :3

**Shaora28: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu amable review! :3 Lo siento por dejarte sufriendo, soy mala! jaja. Me encantó tu frase: "todo villano de excelencia tiene su pasado doloroso y oscuro". Tienes toda la razón con lo que escribiste! Creo que en lo personal, a mí me gustan más los villanos que los héroes, porque siempre resultan tener un trasfondo oscuro lleno de tragedias y sufrimiento, e Itachi no es la excepción! Gracias por la inspiración! Cuídate mucho!

**Kattyto: **Hola querida! Me da gusto ver que me dejaste un review! :3 Muchas gracias! Personalmente adoro a Itachi X3 jaja Sí, está interesado en Hinata, lo que lo hace aún más interesante! Respecto a tu pregunta con Sasuke, es que no he pensado en ponerlo en el fic, aunque sí llegaré a mencionarlo por ahí de repente, sin embargo, el que salga o no todavía está en veremos, aunque lo más seguro es que no salga. Había pensado en ponerlo en el capítulo final. Bueno, espero que este cap haya podido ser de tu agrado, estoy nerviosa! Gracias por tus amables palabras! Espero que estés muy bien, amiga mía! Te mando un abrazo!

**Orkidea16:** Hola querida! Muchas gracias por dejar review! X3 Me encantó la escena de la persecución, enserio la amé! Jaja y sí, se podía malinterpretar que Kakashi la perseguía por malo, esa era la idea. Fíjate que el romance casi no se me está dando (me pregunto si será porque estoy madurando, jaja) y me odio porque no puedo lograr aún que Kakashi y Hinata se acerquen sentimentalmente! aaah! En fin, espero que estés bien, cuídate mucho muchísimo! :D

**akaribebe-chan:** Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por tu review! X3 Lo siento por lo de Itachi, pero no es tan malo como aparenta, tiene una razón para ser así, lo prometo! jaja. Sí, creo que la mitad de los que leen el fic odian a Madara, fijate que personalmente no se me hace tan malo... me pregunto si estaré mal de la cabeza, jaja. Emm... creo que Hinata volvió a sufrir en este capi, por si tienes duda, no la odio ni nada por el estilo (jaja broma). Bueno, espero que esta actualizacion haya podido agradarte, cuídate muchoo! Y te mando un millón de abracitos! :)

**JeanyDeiXzz:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu amable review! :) Que mal lo del error 402 :/ Fanfiction a veces se pone maldito y no nos deja leer fics, a mí a veces no me permite subir capítulos -.- Pero bueno, vaya, al parecer han sufrido mucho con la maldad de Itachi, ya me siento la mala del cuento XD Pero es que le va a la perfección ese papel! Jaja. Bueno, espero que te encuentres muy bien, cuídate mucho!

**Ninde Elhenair:** Hola Ninde! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review! Me encantó como describiste a Kakashi! *w* y sobre la madre de Kakashi, pues me encanta ese personaje porque puedo hacerla una total maldita y no me da remordimiento! Creo que eso también me pasa con Madara, aunque siento que a él le falta más maldad, no sé por qué. Respecto a los sentimientos de Kakashi, no es que él sea lento, es que yo soy la lenta! Jaja Sucede que últimamente no se me anda dando el romance, soy darks, jaja. No pude actualizar con beso, sorry por eso! :( Y bueno, cuídate mucho y te mando un abracito!

**Laaulyy:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus amables e interesantes reviews! Me gusta que me platiquen qué cosas les parecieron bien en los caps y en qué cosas se traumaron! Jajaja. Gracias por el fav, enserio se agradece! :D Me tienes muy feliz n_n Y bueno, espero que te pueda seguir gustando el fic, que estés bien! Cuídate mucho muchísimo!

**¡Gracias a todos los que dejan review, enserio me animan a regresar con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Y por supuesto que también gracias a los follows y favs…**

**.**

**Y ya es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… que no sé cuándo suba pero intentaré ponerlo en cuanto pueda.**


End file.
